Amnesia
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: "I can't remember anything. It's like all my memories are destroyed." He swallowed down the pain he felt inside. He felt the throb in his throat and the tears threatening to come out. Oh god please, he didn't want to cry. No not in front of her. How could he get worked up over something she said. He felt the comfort of her small hand in his. "Than we'll rebuild them,together."
1. Prologue

Hello my peoples! Yes, I am writing this NaruHina story. It was requested from my sister. She gave me this story idea and I thought I'll use it. Mmmmhmmm. So I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Breathe_. He sucked in as much air he could into his lungs. It was cold and felt sharp inside his chest. Then he released the air. Now? _Wake up_. And he did. His eyes snapped open and darted around. He looked around. Where was he? Everything was white. It was cold. He shivered. Suddenly he felt a sharp and throbbing pain through his skull. He wanted to scream. His head was pounding.

Now he was more aware of the rest of his body. He felt numb in the arm, and his stomach. He couldn't explain the pain he felt there. He felt as if part of it was ripped. He moved his hand down to grasp the spot. He screamed. The pain was to much.

Noises. Now he heard noises besides his own. They weren't nice ones. No, he felt panic rise to his chest. He heard the running footsteps. They sounded a little crunchy. Why? He looked around again. It was snow. But he had no time to think about that. They were coming closer.

_Run_. He slowly staggered to his feet. So much pain he felt. His head continued to throb. His stomach felt as if someone stabbed him and started to twist the knife in him. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming. He didn't even notice how his arm hung loosely at his side. But he did know it hurt to even try and move it.

At first he began walking, but when he heard them he felt fear and panic rise to his chest. His pace picked up and soon he was running, though at a steady pace. They caught up enough to see him, they yelled at him to stop. But he didn't listen, he continued to run as if his life depended on it. Because it did.

_Bang! _Something hit the ground ahead of him in incredible speed. It was something small. That noise was familiar. Yes, it came to him. It was the sound of a gunshot. They wanted to kill him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

More gunshots. This time one hit him. In his back. He released a scream so loud it was ear shattering. He didn't stop running though, he kept going. Something was coming into view. A road. It was a busy road. A road entering the city. What city? He wasn't sure but he ran onto the road without thinking. He yelled for help, any help at all.

_Crash!_

The truck hit him, though by the speed it didn't mean to. He fell over, he couldn't move. His vision was blurry, but cars now stopped and people surrounded him. The noises were now drowning. He felt a massive weight on his chest. Exhaustion spread over his body. _Sleep. _And everything went black.

* * *

_ "Take it!" The black haired young man said handing him a necklace. He clasped both his hands around the other man's, forcing him to ball up his hand around the jewel. The black haired man didn't appear to be in good shape at all. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes. His lip was busted with blood seeping out. His right eye was perfectly black but it was swollen closed, you could tell it was recent. His body didn't look so good either._

_Who was this man? He was so familiar. He tried to move and speak. But he couldn't. Why? This was his own body. Everything was so cloudy. He didn't understand._

_"No, you hold on to it! You're coming with me,remember?" He spoke, his voice was strained and quivering. Why was he so scared what was wrong with him. He didn't even feel like this was him speaking. But it was._

_The blacked haired man shook his head,"Me and you both know that's not gonna happen." The man's eyes seem to flicker sadness in them. He felt his heart drop. But why he didn't know this guy. He didn't. But he did._

_"Call her for me, tell her I'm sorry and-" He was cut off by noises of other people running down the hall and yelling."There here! Now go" He pushed him ahead and ran toward the noises._

_He stopped watching him go down the hall, he felt the urge to go after him. To stop him, to save him. But he couldn't he had an 'assignment' to finish. It was one of the most important he had ever been given. Though couldn't move, he couldn't leave his friend behind. Yes,that was right. The black haired man was his friend. He didn't know how, or what his name was, heck he didn't even know his own name._

_"Naruto!" A voice yelled. Naruto? Yes, that was his name! Naruto was his name. He then realized that the black haired man stopped."Naruto, hurry go!" And without saying another word his body reacted and broke out into a run. He soon heard his companion's cries in pain. It pinched his heart. But he had to keep going. _

_Finally they caught up yelling at him to stop. No, he kept going. Soon they started shooting. There was a window up ahead, they missed and shot it several times. It was a dead in. Naruto wrapped his arms around his face and jumped out the window. It broke when he hit, probably because of the bullets that weakened it. It wasn't that far of a drop._

_But how and what he landed on didn't help his situation. It went through him so easily. It was some strange piece of glass. It went through him all the way. But he didn't scream, he couldn't scream. Because his head had hit the ground. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to confuse him. Immobilize him. It wasn't just that either, his arm seemed to be out of it's socket. _

_He just wanted to lay there. But he couldn't, he lifted himself up. He screamed,but tried to muffle it with his hand. Pulling himself off of that thing was a painful experience, excruciating. He didn't have time to complain, he began to run in the cold weather. He ran and he ran and he ran and he ran. He was so busy running he hadn't been able to feel how much blood he was losing. So soon he fell over and he was out._

_Wake up._ He was awake now, but this time in less pain. He was more conscious. He looked around and found that he was in a hospital room. He felt more at ease. He sighed and sunk back into his bed. He closed his eyes to remember what happened.

And he found that he couldn't remember anything beyond that. His eyes snapped open. He couldn't remember who HE was! Not his family, not his friends, not his home. Nothing. He silently bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to move but he had to get up. He had to get answers. And now.

"Please stop!" A feminine voice yelled. Even though she yelled, it sounded soft and kind. It comforted him, so he laid back down. The owner of the voice soon appeared it was a nurse. A cute nurse. But Naruto didn't think about how cute she looked, she seemed to have worried eyes.

Looking at her face you could till she didn't have much sleep. She must have been constantly working, and she looked so worried and so sad. She looked quite pitiful which didn't look well on a pretty face. It just broke the heart, in fact Naruto felt sympathy and pity for her, more than he felt for himself. And that was weird considering he had no idea what her problem was.

The nurse wiped her face for tears that weren't even there. She looked back at the man and spoke softly."We found you on the road, you were hit by a truck." Yes, he remembered it. He squeezed his eyes shut, it even hurt to remember that.

"You were out for two weeks." She continued, looking down at a clipboard in her hands. But she constantly and nervously kept looking back and forth from him to the board. Though, he didn't even think about that. He was trying to figure out what he was doing before the accident. What he missed why he was out.

The nurse continued,"The impact of the truck could have damaged your brain. So, can you tell me anything about yourself?" She asked, with her eyes permanently on him. He looked down at his hands, that were on his lap. Memories filled his head, about the world. The things he'd seen or learned. But nothing about himself. Not one thing about himself. Not friends, not family, nothing!

His hands balled into fist from the frustration he felt at himself. Why couldn't he remember. He was trembling, though he didn't know why. "I-I don't even know my name." His voice was trembling just as much as his body. It was quiet and a little scratchy.

The nurse knew from his movements that he couldn't tell her anything. She tightened her grip on her clipboard."You have amnesia." She spoke quietly. But that word made everything clear to him. It explained his lack of memories, yet it didn't comfort him whatsoever.

He looked at the nurse wanting to ask a few questions of his own. Maybe she knew something about him. Or at least knew someone who knew him. But her face looked disappointed, and at any moment she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She looked like she was expecting real answers from him. So he repeated what he had said before. But this time more gentle and sad.

"I don't even know my name. "

As if in response she nodded. She turned to walk away, maybe to get the doctor. Heck, if he knew. Before she began walking, she whispered something. He didn't quite catch it so asked her before she walked through the doors.

She turned around with her hand laid on the door."I said, your name is Uzumaki Naruto." And with that she left.

The name bounced around in his head until it sunk in. Yes, that was his name! He remembered that strange black hair man called him that. He would have to thank that nurse later. The happiness that he felt left him as quickly as it came. Who was that man anyway? And why did he remember him out of,well, anyone else. Like his parents. Whoever he was, he would have to find him. He had the key to his memories, he had to.

Not so long after, the doctor came in and asked questions of his own. Naruto didn't feel like talking anymore, but he answered to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Days past on and on. Everything seemed so slow paced to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was suppose to do something. Then on the day he was to leave the hospital, that nurse came in. He hadn't seen her in a while. She looked a lot better than before, but still didn't look well.

She told him how they found a nice lady for him to stay with, she was suppose to help gain his memories. Then she gave him his things he came with. The were all clean and fixed. He looked through his stuff and found a necklace.

"I don't even wear jewelry." He muttered, frowning at the necklace. Yes, he didn't have his memories. But he knew that was one thing HE didn't do. And if he did...

For the first time he saw a hint of a smile on the nurse's lips. It was a huge improvement on her face. Someone as pretty as her shouldn't look so sad."Well, it was on you when we brought you in. So I guess you did." She told him in a teasing manner. And that was another improvement for her. It made him feel less uncomfortable around her, and he pitied her less.

He smirked, and replied."Well, that will have to change."

And she laughed quietly. Naruto felt that he'd accomplished something, and even felt a burst of happiness break all over him. All the time he spent in the hospital sucked. Every time he woke up and found himself in that room it reminded him that he had got in an accident. And with the doctors and nurses constantly reminding him just made him frustrated. He already knows! Seriously. It hurt him more.

Though all the time he spent there made him remember another thing about himself. That he HATED hospitals.

"Okay, get ready your taxi will be here soon. She's waiting."

Naruto nodded, and even though he didn't want to put the necklace on. Something told him he had to. That it was it was a life or death manner for him. So he did, though he made sure to put it under his shirt. He didn't want anyone to see he was wearing jewelry.

Before the nurse left he asked another question."What was her name again?" He gave an innocent curious look. Though he was unconscious that he was doing such.

The nurse looked at him, and this time she actually smiled."Her name is Hyuga Hinata. And I think you will really like her. I do."

* * *

I DID it! Woooh, writing his memories was the hardest. Well, I hope you enjoy. Make sure to review follow favorite all that good stuff! And advise people to read please.


	2. Act Of Kindness

Okay my peeps, I'm so excited to write this! Because I'm so happy and proud of how many people I got reading this and looking forward to it! So thank you guys! In my opinion this chapter isn't all that exciting. But this story will be going through the bonding of Naruto and Hinata, as well as figuring out Naruto's past.

So I yay! Finally I bring out Hinata-chan in this chapter. They don't automatically click though. But they will start to like each other or should I say love, in that special way.*wiggles eyebrows*

But yeah! Enjoy!

Quote for this chapter:

_"Wherever there is a human being, there is an opportunity for a kindness."_

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

**_Act Of Kindness_**

_Konoha_. It was a city, he knew that. He knew he was in Konoha. He had seen that name hundreds of times in the hospital. In fact the name of the hospital was '_Konohagakure's Downtown Hospital'._ But knowing the name of the city was much much different seeing the city itself.

Naruto had seen the city on television, and might have seen some snaps on the newspaper at his time in the hospital. But actually being out standing in the city was much different indeed. It seemed more...Real. He could finally see how tall the buildings, how the cars drove by, and more. Though, it didn't seem knew whatsoever.

It was like he had seen all before. That he got up everyday and saw the same old routine. Naruto couldn't help but feel that that was strange. But he tried to do the math, and figured he'd probably lived here before. Before,before, before whatever happened happened!

Ugh, it irritated Naruto that he couldn't remember anything. Yet, everything was so how familiar. Like he had seen before. It was so annoying, he tried not to think about it. But how could you not think about it. He had amnesia. He couldn't help but shiver at the word. He came to just to hate that word. Mainly because how much the doctors and nurses, even the janitors, reminded him he had it.

Amnesia. It seemed to be the problem behind everything. Because he couldn't remember. But, he came up with a solution. It wasn't solid, but it helped his situation. He decided to ask questions. It was simple,obvious, and easy, right? Wrong. It seemed no one wanted to talk to him. At all. He would ask a questions, and the nurses would answer curtly before telling him to rest.

He also hated that the staff to the hospital seemed so caught up in their work they couldn't to even bother having a nice chitchat with him. Not that he blamed them, but still. He needed someone he could talk to, to explain how he felt, to laugh with, to cry with. Someone to be his friend. That's what he wanted. No that's what he needed.

And for some reason, he thought the taxi driver that he was currently sitting in the car wouldn't mind talking with him. Though, Naruto couldn't be farther from the truth. The taxi driver was getting more and more annoyed with each and every word Naruto blonde talked to much. But could you blame him? He did wake up without any memories of himself. But the driver did blame him. His job was to only take Naruto to some lady, not be all buddy-buddy with him.

Naruto didn't seem to get that though, he continued to to talk. Mainly asking questions. He figured maybe the driver wouldn't bother it as much as the hospital did. Naruto only glanced at the driver once only to read his name tag. 'Seto Takizawa'.

"You know, you really have a nice name." Naruto changed the topic randomly for like the hundredth time during the ride. He wore the most innocent and sweet smile. It also didn't hurt that he had a handsome face. How could anyone be mad at that?

Well, the Seto was. He tried to suppress a groan then answered, not hiding his irritation. "Thank you." He said shortly, hoping to end the conversation.

But no, Naruto continued. "My name is Naruto. Ya know? Like fish cake, in ramen." He said through a small chuckle. Who would name their son after fish cake. Not that Naruto didn't like his name. In fact he loved it, but he bet other people found it strange.

"Yes. I know. And you already told me your name. Twice in fact." The driver replied in short burst.

Naruto laughed again, this time nervously. It was almost as if he sensed the irritation in Seto's voice. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck,unconsciously."Oh right. My bad. But anyway-"

Naruto was cut off by Seto, who finally lost his patience."Listen dude, I'm not your friend. My job is to only get you to this lady, unpack your bags and leave." He said shortly once again. He didn't even bother to try and be polite.

"I understand you have amnesia and all,but still. No more talking." He said his voice calming now that Naruto was silent. But Naruto frowned deeply. Now even a taxi driver had to remind him great. "Do you understand?" He said slowly as if Naruto was a child who couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Naruto only sighed and nodded, then he turned his head to look out the window. His heart dropped, well now he knew the taxi driver wasn't going to be his friend. But he so much hoped this Hyuga lady would. What was he kidding? She was technically another doctor, so of course she wouldn't be his friend.

Again Naruto sighed, would there ever be anyone to help him in the way he wanted. "Seto?" Naruto called his name out. He wanted to ask him if he knew anything about his doctor, but before he could continue the driver cut him off reminding him to stay quiet or would dump him out on the sidewalk.

So Naruto frowned and went quiet again. '_What a jerk.' _He couldn't help but think. He tried to think about something else as he watched the buildings that they past by. He couldn't help but feel he knew his way around this city. That he knew the lay out, like he walked around this city hundreds of times before. But he pushed that thought away knowing it would lead back to the word amnesia.

Though, he was interested in all the little shops they past. It made him smile to see the stuff that they showed in the windows. But the one building that caught his eye was some restaurant named 'Ichiraku'. Again it sounded familiar and everything. But this time two faces flashed in his mind when they past it.

He didn't really recognize them, but they were familiar. It was an older man and a woman. Who were they? He didn't know, but he mentally marked 'Ichiraku' one of the places to investigate.

* * *

After the short,or what seemed like short, conversation with the taxi driver Seto Takizawa they arrived to his destination. Naruto was surprised to see how nice the building looked. It was a flat building, but it seemed expensive to live in. Though, Naruto felt that in his past life he could afford to do more than pay to just live there.

He gazed at the flat building in awe, he only took a few steps forward. At that moment a thought went through his mind. If that Hyuga lady owned three flats here, including one being her office, she must be a snob. Naruto couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the thought. For some reason he didn't like that she might be a rich snob.

But How could he feel that way, he didn't even remember meeting a snob. Maybe he just remembered how they acted. Well, either way he was probably about to meet one now. But he wondered how she would look. Maybe all dressed up in unique clothing or...

"Hey, come on." His thoughts were interrupted by Seto, the driver really didn't want to be an escort too. But he was payed extra to make sure Naruto actually came face to face with lady. So, he wanted hurry and do this so he could get far,far,far away from the blonde loser.

Naruto followed the older man to the door and waited patiently for him to call the woman. He looked at the name tags next to the buttons. He spotted her's almost right away. In neat handwriting it read: 'Hinata Hyuga'.

Before Seto spotted Nauro pressed the button, then came the beep sound, and then a voice of a woman. It was soft and sweet to Naruto. And sounded...innocent. Whatever that meant. Though when she spoke, he could her acceptance and understanding in her voice. That she was there for him.

But that didn't make any sense considering the only word she spoke was 'Hello'. He must have been daydreaming.

Realizing he was quiet and left a long pause, he thought he should speak. Though he didn't know why Seto did not respond."Hello.. Is this Hyuga Hinata..?" He asked, nervously.

There was a stifled giggle on the other line. Naruto couldn't help but smile nervously. It was kind of cute, that giggle of hers. Naruto found himself giggling a little, he didn't know why. Not even a second later he felt Seto's gaze on him. He gave Naruto a face, it was mixed with confusion and disgust.

Naruto didn't have an answer so he shrugged at him. Hey, laughing can get contagious. For a minute he almost missed the woman's reply. "Yes, I am Hinata. And may I ask who you are?"

Naruto felt shock rush through his body for a split second. He had no idea. She didn't sound like anything he imagined her to sound like. She didn't even sound professional. But she did sound lovable and kind, like a person he could get along with.

Naruto froze in place, suddenly he felt awkward and stupid. He shuffled a little, looking down. Welll, just because she sounded kind didn't she was. Yes, that though gave him courage, plus he haven't even seen her yet.

He glanced at Seto hoping to get a nod. As if Seto had read his mind, and under stood him. But Seto didn't so instead he was glaring at the blonde, which put him back on topic.

"I'm-I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a gasp on the the other line,"Oh-oh-oh, please come in. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Naruto nodded, though she couldn't see him. There was one question going through his head, what did she mean by _"Sorry I didn't recognize your voice.'_? It bothered him, he never remembered even talking to her. Again his thoughts were interrupted by Seto grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside.

The heat inside the building smacked Naruto right in the face. It was such a difference from the cold air outside. In fact he warmed up pretty fast. So he took of his jacket. Seto probably would have done the same if it wasn't for the fact he was leaving soon.

Then she came walking up to them. At first Naruto didn't know it was her. She was beautiful, shockingly beautiful. But something told him it was her, he recognized her...But he didn't know of him had a pretty simple conclusion. But he wasn't going to believe it just yet.

"Naruto!" She said exclaimed excitedly. She raised her arms slightly as if she was ready to give him a hug. And to be honest he wanted a hug, seriously. Though he wouldn't admit it, after all she was a complete stranger. Yet, it didn't feel that way."Hinata." he replied awkwardly.

Hinata came face to face with Naruto, and she didn't hug him. Which surprised him a little. But it didn't disappoint him. In a way he was a little relieved, even if he did want a hug he still just met her.

Hinata wore a nervous yet excited on her face, but by her movements it seemed her nervousness overpowered her excitement."Welcome, Naruto-kun. I'm your doctor."

"Oh." Naruto said shaping his lips exactly like an 'O'.By now he really should have been use to the idea of this lady being his doctor. But it was still so...weird? Hinata smiled slightly and looked from him to Seto, who seemed just as surprised to see this beautiful woman standing before them.

"Thank you, Takizawa-san." She nodded gracefully at him,"I'm sure you have plenty to do, so I will take Naruto off of your hands now." She spoke to him with kindness and respect in her voice. Which surprised Seto yet made him feel nice. Cab drivers never really get much respect nor kindness toward them.

Suddenly he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. And even jealous. How could such a hopeless idiot like Naruto get to live with such a wonderful woman. It was sad. He was sad. He was sad because he was jealous of a man who had amnesia! He really had to get his head cleared.

He nodded quietly at Hinata, because he really didn't know what to say. Then he shot Naruto a glare. It took Naruto a little while to notice it,but once he did he felt a cool chill go down his spine. Why didn't Takizawa-san like him, I mean he liked Takizawa. To a degree.

Then Naruto felt annoyed at Takizawa. How dare he treat him this way, he was a person too. And he felt a little obliged to say something to the cabby probably helped that the cab driver couldn't kick him out of the car now. He watched Seto leave and started to think of the words he wanted to say. Finally it him. It should insult all cabbies

"And you'e a terrible driver too." He called out to the man. It felt nice to get that off of his chest. A small smirk formed on his face. He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. She seemed to have a look of disappointment. Which mad Naruto feel slightly shameful.

But that washed away quickly when he saw Seto flip him off with out even looking at him. Man, people in Konoha were rude."What a guy,huh?" He said to Hinata, hoping to break the awkwardness that he felt while with her,alone.

Hinata smiled nervously,"Yeah." She said quietly."Come on, I'll show you your flat." She gestured toward the elevator. But Naruto couldn't help but wonder why SHE was nervous. If anyone should be it was him, yet for some reason he didn't feel all that nervous. A little uncomfortable and awkward. But not nervous.

Naruto stepped into the elevator with Hinata following him in. She pressed a number to a floor and the doors closed. She pressed floor seven he thought? Well, it didn't matter, he'd figure out eventually.

"Do you want me to take your coat?" She asked politely.

"No I got it." Naruto didn't know why but he had said it just as politely. Though over the past few days he talked to anyone anyway he wanted to. So he really didn't know why he was acting this way. And the elevator ride seemed like it was taking forever! The awkwardness and silence was overbearing!

_Ding!_

Finally the doors opened and Hinata led him to his flat which was even nicer than the outside of the building. The interior design was what he would choose, but it was cool he supposed. The furniture looked almost new, honestly the whole place looked new.

Naruto set his coat on the main couch's arm and looked around. For a second he forgot Hinata was even there. She looked at him with such a pretty smile and asked,"Do you like it?"

He was quiet for a minute. Did he like it? Of course he did. He could be sleeping on the streets right now if she hadn't accepted to take him in. Then for the first time he came face to face with her he offered a smile of his own. It was his innocent yet lovable smile."Yes, I love it. More than that. Thank you, Hyuga-san." He spoke the words warmly and soft. it wasn't curt or polite like he had been in the elevator.

Hinata's cheeks seem to go slightly red for a moment. and her smile seemed more happy."O-oh, I'm glad." She replied, the excitement was so clear in her throat. She stood there for a second and Naruto looked back at the couch and saw a neatly pair of folded clothes. He frowned slightly.

"What's this?" He asked, holding them up for her to see. Hinata looked at them before speaking.

"I brought you a new pair of clothes. The hospital said you only had the ones you came in with. I don't know if you'll like them. But we can buy more later." Hinata answered looking him straight in the face. Which for some reason made him turn his gaze.

"Oh thanks,again."

"No problem, you should probably change into them.I wanna take you out."

Naruto blinked, she wanted to take him out? Like on a date? Not that he wasn't attracted to her or anything, but they had more important things. Like her doing sessions with him, and him gaining his memories. And the fact that she was his doctor too didn't help.

Naruto could feel his cheeks warm a bit, he had to say something."l-listen Hinata, not that I don't like you or anything. But I don't really want to start a relationship at this time. Ya know?" He asked. He felt that he made it pretty clear and easy to understand.

Hinata stared at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was saying or where this was coming she spoke what was on her mind,"Yeah,uh, what?"

Naruto sighed heavily it seemed to have come from the bottom of his toes,"I don't want to date you right now." Hinata's face was pale for a moment then flushed. Naruto quickly spoke."But maybe after we get through this thing!" He hoped those words would comfort her.

Hinata shook her head vigorously,"N-no-no-no! You got it all wrong, I meant I would take you outside, in the city to walk around!" She spoke quickly, so quickly Naruto didn't understand for a moment, but when he did he felt embarrassed.

"Ooooh!" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata had calmed down now too, she even sighed relieved. He was also relieved. "Hehe, sorry."

"N-no it's fine, I can see why you mistook it that way. I should have worded it differently."

Naruto smiled again, he was glad she didn't call him dumb or slow. Honestly, he expected her to, he was used to hearing the doctors mumble it. But he wasn't stupid, and he knew this. He just woke up with amnesia! He was just confused.

"So, um, you should change now." Hinata spoke again, she stood there with her hands clasped. It was kind of cute to Naruto, but it probably would have been cute to anyone else too. And it was strange that a doctor,HIS doctor, looked cute. He tried not to think about it.

Naruto nodded at Hinata, agreeing with her. He lifted up his new shirt in his hands and examined it. It was orange, not too bright or too dark. And he liked it, he set it down to pull the current shirt he had on when he stopped. He had almost forgot Hinata was here. Not that he was shy, but it was the principles of privacy, right? Plus to be sincere, he didn't want her to see his wound he earned. In his opinion they were nasty when he unbandaged them.

He looked at Hinata expectantly, he was sure she would understand. But she stood there staring him down, and when he looked her in the face she would look down. This seem to last for about a minute, before Naruto coughed into his fist. That's when she finally understood.

She blushed for a second and squeezed her eyes shut,"O-oh so sorry." She turned around to walk out the door,but hit the frame which resulted in an,"Ow!" She moved her hands to caress her throbbing forehead.

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little, though it might have been awful wicked of him. Don't get him wrong he wasn't laughing at Hinata, it was just that he was glad he wasn't the only one who goofed up. Like when he was in the hospital. He accidentally pulled the IV from his arm and almost bled out if it wasn't for the nurse who came in. That was scary.

Naruto's smile soon melted as a question resurfaced in his head. A question that he was meaning to ask sense he met her."Hey Hyuga-san." He said smoothly. The midnight haired girl had stepped out the hall still soothingly rubbing her forehead, but she turned around to look at him. She looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"He finally asked. It was such a simple question, yet he felt it was more than simple. Her answer would tell him what he would feel toward him. And he was slightly astonished when the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. It was that beautiful smile that she had gave him before. And for some reason it gave him comfort, he had never been smiled upon so much in one day since he woke up.

And then she gave the answer he wanted to here. The WORDS he wanted to hear since he figured out he had almost couldn't believe it came out of her mouth.

"Because, I want to be your friend Naruto-kun."

Just for a moment he thought she was lying, but he knew he was dead wrong. He felt so warm in the chest. He even felt he chest tighten. It was painful but enjoyable for some reason. He like the feeling, and so he gave he his own beautiful smile of his own. And he gave her the best reply he could think of."Awesome!"

Hinata nodded and started to pull up the door,"And please call me Hinata."

And before she shut the door he still saw that gorgeous smile on her face. Even after she closed the door, that smile was implanted in his head. That was all he could think about at that moment.

* * *

Yeah! Yeah! Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy! Favorite,follow, and most of all review!

Also YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ChoKar and ShikaTem are all canon! WOOOO, can't wait for the last movie to come out, it's mainly about Naruto and Hinata!


	3. Home

Okay, I love this story to much, so sorry about the long break. Hey, whenever I need to boost my enthusiasm about writing this story. I just get myself high on NaruHina. So I have this next chapter for youuuu~! And I'm also glad to see that you guys are excited for the last Naruto movie too! Awesome!

But anyways, back on topic. Let us begin this new chapter.

_"New things are made familiar, and familiar things are made new."_

_Samuel Johnson_

* * *

**_Home_**

Naruto silently released a breath from his mouth, he hadn't realized he started holding his breath since him and Hinata exited his new home. He watched his breath's smoky figure float in the air. He also hadn't realized how cold it was, till now. The new coat he was given by Hinata had really made a difference. He had so much to thank the pretty doctor for. Though just saying thanks was getting old now. He would have to actually do something for her.

The blonde continued walking down the city sidewalks in the cold next to his doctor. With each and every step, and every building he passed by, it all started to feel familiar. It started to feel old to him. And he didn't even feel like he could get lost. He had seen it all before. Sometimes when he stared at a building too long, he pictured himself standing there. It was a warm feeling.

He definitely knew this was his home. Now he just had to get to know it again. He sighed lightly. He really wished all his memories would magically fly back to him. He knew it was going to be a long process, and he knew that some people never got there memories back. He really hoped he wasn't one of those guys.

Even though walking around the city was nice and relaxing he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. He liked this walk and all, but he thought he should be getting to work on his memories. Right? Maybe he was just being impatient. Naruto turned to look at at Hinata with a sideways glance. She seemed to be burying her face in her scarf for warmth.

Naruto's lips curved into a small smile. Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but feel this pang of joy. Perhaps it was because she was his first friend since he was released from the hospital. He liked her a lot. She had told him to ask any questions, and he did. And in return she answered each one of them to the best of her abilities, even the really awkward ones.

But he couldn't help but think that she liked him asking questions. Maybe because with each one, they found each other becoming more comfortable and closer to each other. It was a nice feeling. To know someone was your friend. It was such a warm feeling. Warm feelings were good.

"So..." Naruto started looking forward again. He had noticed he was starring and something told him that was rude.

Hinata looked up at him sideways with her cheeks slightly red. It was most likely from the cold."So...?" She responded

Naruto shrugged, he didn't honestly know. He just spoke. But as soon as he realized that he realized he did have one question in the back of his mind. "When are we going to start our first session?" He asked innocently. He was just curious. No big rush. Not.

Hinata smiled through her scarf. He could see it in her eyes. "We already started our session. We started as soon as we walk out the door." She answered kindly.

Naruto raised both brows."Really?" He was confused. If they had started, why was he the one asking all the questions. And why weren't they in her office. He was really confused. Lost, to be more accurate. "Well, why don't you have any questions for me? And why are we not in your office?"

Hinata continued to smile and sighed lightly,"Hmm." She kept on walking, she didn't seem to be even thinking about how to answer his questions."Well..." She began and paused again."We're doing this session outside because I wanna show you the city and see if anything is familiar to you." She said quietly.

"And judging by your body language and how you've been leading us on a nice walking path. It is familiar to you. You've lived here before."

Naruto hadn't realized it immediately. She was right. Out of all the paths in the city he led them down a nice walking path. One where not to many people walk on, but it was friendly too. Whether he was doing it unconsciously or not he didn't know.

"Second. I want you to know me. So you will feel comfortable with me. I know I'm your friend. But I'm also still your doctor." She shrugged lightly."I have my methods."

Naruto slowly broke out into a grin. Hinata was smart. And beautiful. And friendly. Was there anything else he hadn't discovered yet? Well, he would have to wait and see. Naruto nodded at her."Oh." he chuckled. He didn't know why, he just felt like it and Hinata smiled deeply at this.

"Ah, you're amazing Hinata-chan!" He spoke loudly looking up, still grinning. He was so lucky to have Hinata by his side, he wondered if he didn't have amnesia would he still have met her? He didn't know, but he didn't try to think about it. She was here and that was all that mattered.

Hinata's cheeks flushed a deeper red as she averted her eyes to the ground. Though Naruto didn't notice, and if he had he would have mistaken it. Probably would have thought it was just the cold.

He looked back at her and was about to say something most likely really stupid next , but he came to a halt when he saw it. The lights were on illuminating the outside and inside. With it's wide windows he could see inside. They were open. Ichiraku. It was so familiar. He didn't know why. But he was about to figure out. Hopefully.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him raising an eyebrow, which brought him back to his senses. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"Hey, Hinata, by any chance would you be hungry?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

Hinata blinked at him, she certainly wasn't all that hungry. Was it even lunch time? Hinata looked down at her watch, no it wasn't lunch time but close. She looked up at Naruto to answer but this time she noticed his eyes on Ichiraku. Suddenly she understood and a small smile formed on her lips. Well, she hadn't treated him out yet had she?

"Sure, Naruto-kun. You want to eat at Ichiraku's?" She asked, kindly as usual.

Naruto nodded without hesitation,"Boy would I!" He said almost exactly like a child. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit. He so easily closed the gap between them, and now here they were walking to Ichiraku's. Hinata couldn't help but notice Naruto had a strong grip. And Naruto couldn't help but notice she had small hands.

Naruto pushed open the door to Ichiraku and he could smell the delicious spices of the ramen filling his nose. The aroma itself was mouthwatering and the warm air around just made everything so welcoming. Naruto sighed happily like he returned to his long losthome. That was it, he belonged here. He hadn't realized he was still holding hands with Hinata so he ended up dragging her to a seat.

He sat down with Hinata sitting next to him and then turned to her,"This place is awesome!" He grinned.

And Hinata giggled shaking her head before saying,"But you haven't even tried their ramen yet."

Then Naruto chuckled,"Heh, guess not. I hope it's good."

"I know you'll like it." Hinata warmly smiled, before picking up her phone. It had buzzed and now she was checking it out. At the same time Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, she was very pretty. No beautiful. But that wasn't why he stared. She was familiar too? He sort of felt like he saw her face before. Agh! All this thinking was going to fry his brain! So he stopped staring and he didn't notice Hinata's body slump in relief.

The blond placed his hands in his pockets and glanced around the shop. It wasn't too big but it was welcoming and warm. It kind of felt like a second home for Naruto. He turned around and saw a wall with pictures on it. He walked over and stared. In these pictures there was that man and woman that flashed in his head that one time, but they were always standing next to a different person. Whether it was a kid, teenager, or adult. Above the pictures there was a plate saying what year it was taken. Then he looked higher up and read _'Ramen Eating Champions'._

But the thing that bugged him was that five pictures were missing for five straight years. It looked as if someone had hung the pictures up but took them down. He frowned slightly and tilted his head. Then he turned to a woman who was leaving the shop with her daughter,"Excuse me? Do you know what happen to the pictures that were suppose to be here?"

The woman simply shook her head,"No, but I know they said it was some boy who had won five times straight. He was good friends with the owner here." And with that she walked out. Naruto sighed, who was that boy? Why would they take the pictures down if they were such good friends with him? Ah, too much questions! Not enough answers!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to him. Naruto snapped out of his daze and walked back over to her andtook his seat. Then a young woman who looked slightly older than them appeared. She gave some other customers their bowls not even glancing at them before giving Naruto and Hinata their menu's. "I'll be back in five." And she swiftly made her way back to the kitchen.

Naruto blinked, agh! That word 'familiar' came up again! It was almost as bad as 'amnesia'. That woman was the woman that flashed in his head. He knew her, he knew her and he just knew he knew her!

"Naruto, did you find what you want?"

Again Hinata brought him back to earth. He looked down at his menu and decided to settle with barbecue pork ramen. He then nodded to Hinata and like the woman said she came back in five minutes with a smile on. When she stepped in front of the pair her smile dropped. And her face seemed to pale.

And he didn't know why or how he knew what to say. Or why he smiled but he did what he did."Oi, Ayame! I want the usual." Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion while Ayame looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto kept smiling but in the inside he had both feelings overwhelming him. He wondered how he knew her name? It was like his body reacted on it's own, like this was normal for it. It seemed like hours passed but in reality it was a few seconds.

Finally Hinata broke the silence, thank god! "Naruto, do you know her?" She asked, calmly. And at that moment Hinata DID sound like a professional psychologist. Her voice sounded kind but strong, sadly the only answer he could give her was a shrug. So they both turned back to Ayame who just now was realizing what was happening.

"I don't know you." She shook her head innocently. Naruto couldn't help but frown, she had to know him! She just had to, otherwise what was up with the shocked look she gave. He could tell she was lying. It was all over her face. He opened his mouth to object but Hinata laid her hand on his to silence him. And it worked.

He looked at her and she shook her head gently. Naruto's frowned was gone and he sighed. He understood what Hinata was trying to say, she didn't want him to create a scene. But part of him wondered if she believed that this woman was lying too. It looked like it, but then again who knows.

"I'll have Barbecue Pork Ramen." He stated simply.

The woman known as Ayame nodded,took Hinata's order, and headed off to the kitchen. As soon as she walked behind those doors, Naruto looked back at Hinata and frowned."I know her. I know I know her." He told her strongly.

Hinata only gently shook her head,"Naruto-kun, please wait." She whispered quietly to him. Naruto stared at her blankly. What was that supposed to mean!? Seriously why did everyone have to be so complicated. Naruto merely huffed, but obeyed Hinata in the way he thought she wanted him to.

Naruto leaned his chin on the palm of his hand as he waited. He didn't feel like talking, he was to angry. But the more he sat there in silence his nerves started calm. He glanced at Hinata and she sat there quietly as well, it seemed like she was looking into space. At that moment Ayame came out with two steaming bowls of ramen. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't pale or nervous looking either. But Naruto ignored that, he was to busy starring at the bowl that was set in front of him. His whole face brighten up and he was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, this smells good!" He said, cheerfully. It was meant for Ayame, and she knew that so she smiled.

"Well, dad and I do make some pretty good ramen." She replied more friendly.

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks,"Itadakimasu!" And he dug in, Hinata giggled at this before following suit. "Send Teuchi my thanks." Teuchi? Who was that...It was...Ayame's father! The chef!

Ayame nodded with a smile still on her face, though it dropped when Naruto asked his next question."So why did you lie about not knowing me?"

His face was straight and he stopped eating for second as he looked her straight in the eye. The atmosphere seemed to change, even Naruto himself noticed this. Ayame continued to stare back at him, she didn't answer straight away. She seemed a little shock and she looked like she was looking for an answer. _Caught you!_ Naruto couldn't help but think. Her reactions were to slow or to fast. And she didn't even question how he knew her father's name or her's. He felt a small smirk growing on his lips. But his happiness seemed to lessen when he heard Hinata sigh.

What was her deal anyway? She should be siding with him, helping him out, she surely couldn't be falling for Ayame's lie? Right? She studied human nature, so if he could see she was doing then Hinata had to see as well. He couldn't help but feel frustrated with the midnight haired woman. One moment she seems like she's on his side and the other she's not.

"Excuse me?" He was knocked out of his thoughts by Ayame's response. 'Excuse me?' really that was the best she could say. Naruto opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by Hinata's obvious,long and loud sigh. Oh, he did not need this from her right now. Naruto whipped his head to look at her. And she gave him this 'look'. That look that meant 'Don't-you-dare!', in response to _that _ 'look' he groaned but didn't put Ayame on the spotlight.

"Sorry, ma'am. I just..." He trailed off,but she looked at him with a raised brow. Naruto looked back at her."I just have amnesia. So sorry that I'm making accusations of you knowing me. Maybe I just saw or heard your name elsewhere." He sighed again. Not because he was sad that he had amnesia, but because Hinata was being _soooo_ mean. He was so close too.

Ayame's face softened as she looked at him sadly."You have what?" She asked softly, though she heard the first time.

"He has amnesia." Hinata answered back, with a weak smile.

"I have what?" Naruto looked at her. Both women were quiet and stared him genuinely worried.

Naruto slumped."I was trying to joke around."

"Oh-ohhhh! I...uh...get it. I guess." They said in unison, but didn't laugh.

Naruto sighed and went back to eating his ramen. Ramen, the only thing that made him happy at that moment.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked down the icy and frosty sidewalk. They were quiet since they left the ramen shop. Mainly because of Naruto, he refused to talk to Hinata right now. She was supposed to be his partner, his teammate, his ...friend. Yet she didn't do anything but stop him from figuring out the truth. So when they left the shop he decided to give her the silent treatment. And so far it was boring, she didn't even try talking to him. So he found himself giving up after less then ten minutes.

At that time Hinata had called a cab because it was starting to get dark and super cold. So now here they were, abouttwelve inches apart, standing in the cold and silence.

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke reluctantly. He made sure to add that to his voice. He wanted her to understand he was frustrated with her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She shivered, but she looked straight ahead into the street. Most likely looking for the cab she called.

"Why did you stop me back there." He went straight to the point. He learned from the T.V. shows in the hospital that 'beating around the bush' never really worked. So he was going to be honest with himself and others."I mean, you had to see she was clearly lying! I could have busted her! I mean did you not see?"

Hinata sighed in response and stopped her shivering."Of course she was lying, her body language, voice, and reaction spoke it all for her. I knew she was lying."

"Then why?"

"I stopped you because whatever reason she was lying must have been important."

"Really?" Naruto scoffed.

"Yes, I mean telling by her face it looked as if she didn't want to lie. She must have been close to you. And whatever reason she lied must have been important. So yeah I didn't want to bust her. She'll tell you the truth when the time comes."

Naruto frowned. He knew Hinata was right, she had to be, but he didn't want her to. He just was really tired of not knowing.

"If you're mad at me then o-okay. I don't blame you." She shivered again from a cold gust of wind."But I-I will still help you through this. So-" She was cut off by Naruto wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and bring her closer to him. She was now warmer , but still cold. Though she couldn't help but ignore the cold, her face was heating up."N-n-n-n-n-naruto?"

Naruto looked to the side so she couldn't see his face. If she had saw it she would have giggled. He was pouting slightly, like a child."You don't have to be so nice to me, especially if I'm hurting your feelings and whatever. Ya'know?"

Hinata continued to look at him, she was slightly confused at what he was getting at."I'm not mad at you. So let's just forget this ever happen." She continued to look at him, finally understanding. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled brightly."So let's just forget this little thing. I mean we have a whole friendship ahead of us. Right?"

Hinata finally smiled back happy to see him doing the same."Hai!" She responded cheerfully. But she was soon conscious again of how close they were, I mean she literally had her chin laying on his chest now."Uh-uh-uh, Naruto-kun?" Her face was heating up again.

"Hmm?" He looked at her innocently, which didn't help.

"N-nevermind."

At that moment the cab pulled up and out came the cab driver with a smile. "Oh, looks like there's love in the air tonight." He chuckled.

"N-n-no-no it's not like that!" Hinata gently pushed away from Naruto. Naruto looked at the cab driver before smiling! Now here was one thing he did remember!

"Hey, I know you! You're Seto!" And then Seto the cab driver's smile dropped. Did he had to meet this guytwice on the same day! He wondered if it was to late to drive off. He could get fired, but it might be worth it. Then he looked at Hinata, he realized no one deserved to be alone with this baka.

"Get in. Now." He demanded, they needed to hurry before he changed his mind. And so Hinata and Naruto awkwardly climbed into the car. That was weird, right?

"I'm glad you're our cabby!" Naruto smiled.

"That rule I gave earlier today. About throwing you out if talking. It still applies." Seto said stiffly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but he sheepishly smiled and buried himself into the comfortable car seat. He was tired and cold, but now he was warm so he could easily fall asleep until they arrived home. Home? That was right he was actually going home. Not his old one that he couldn't even remember, it was a new one, but it was still home. And he was absolutely sure it would be just fine. Especially since he was going_home_ with Hinata. With her everything could be home. She was his friend. And with that happy thought Naruto drifted off into sleep.

_He was a kid. Maybe five or four. He couldn't tell he was looking at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he held a nine tailed fox plushie close to him. He had had a nightmare, and he was waiting. Waiting for what though? He sniffled. What was his nightmare? He hated this feeling. The feeling of being stuck in his dream, or memory and still not know._

_Then the doors open, and a woman came in. she was young and beautiful with long red hair. It was strange to see such red hair, but it looked cool and beautiful to him. The woman looked down at him and sat on the bed."Did you have a nightmare, Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and climbed onto her lap._

_"It was terrible mommy!" He sniffled. So that's who she was. His mother."I had a bad dream where I was lost and no one would help me. I was all alone." He explained, tears running down his face. _

_The woman smiled a little and gently wiped his tears away."Well, you don't need to be afraid Naruto. You will never be alone. And ya'know why?" Naruto shook his head._

_His mother shook his head as if it was obvious,"Because, silly, you have the most beautiful smile and personality. Everyone will want to help you. " Naruto looked at her, he was feeling a lot better."You will never be alone or lost. Home is always with your loved ones. And guess what?"_

_"What?" Little Naruto asked, truly curious._

_"I love you!" She poked his belly._

_Naruto giggled but then rolled his eyes."I already knew that. But guess what?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and at that his mother giggled._

_"What?" She grinned._

_He moved his finger gesturing her to come closer and she did. He leaned in and cupped his hands around her ear and whispered."I love you more."_

_His mother smiled brightly and made a look of shock. Though she really wasn't."No way! I love you more!" She playfully pushed him._

_"No I do, I love you the most!" He giggled and fell onto his bed._

_"Fine." His mother shook her head."Then I guess we're both home."_

_And Naruto smiled._

Hinata looked at the peacefully sleeping Naruto. They were close to home. She smiled and gently shook him awake when they arrived."Naruto-kun, we're home." She said softly.

Naruto groggily wiped his eyes, but when he looked at Hinata...Guess what? He smiled.

* * *

Heyo! I did it! I'm so sorry it came out so late, but I hope you guys will still read! I personally really like this chapter. Well enjoy while I go get high on NaruHina! So make sure to review, favorite and follow! Because there will be more! And thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate it.

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	4. At Least I Have You

Okay, let's rumble! I think I've got enough NaruHina love to start this next chapter. Yu didn't think I'd upload so soon did you. Hahahahaha! I don't really have much to say so here! So just read and enjoy!

Quote:

_"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."_

_Veronica Roth_

* * *

**At Least I Have You**

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked out the window to his living room. He watched as the snow lightly fell, he was bored and there was nothing to do. He just sat there watching all the people walk by in their warm clothing. He wondered if he was once like those people. Knowing where they were going and how they were going to do it. Because he really didn't know where his life was going at all. It seemed kind of blank. The only thing he really knew was;

One: _I am Uzumaki Naruto_

Two:_ I have Amnesia_

Three: _I must remember my past_

That about summed it all up, for the second time Naruto sighed heavily. He started to fidget with his necklace again. For a while he couldn't figure out what it was about it, but he felt that this piece of jewelry was important to him. He showed it to Hinata when they had sessions, but she merely said it was just a necklace as far as she knew. So that got him no where. In fact to him, Hinata's sessions didn't really get him anywhere. Well, when it came to remembering anyway. Of course those sessions helped him feel better and more comfortable, but it didn't help him remember exactly.

He had also told her about how he'd dream his memories or at least what he thought were his memories. And he couldn't help but keep talking about the blacked haired man. That guy seemed to be in his memories a lot. Naruto felt that he was the key to everything, that he had to find him. But Hinata told him to write down everything he dreamed about in a notebook. So he did. And he constantly found himself looking into that notebook.

He needed more than just sessions and this note book though. He knew exactly what he needed. He needed to get out there and find answers for himself. Walking around and going to shops weren't enough. He needed to figure out where he lived, where his hang out spots where, he needed to find his friends and family. Again Naruto sighed.

After sitting there and thinking for five more minutes, he got up and left his flat. Walking across the hall he stepped up to Hinata's door. He often went over to Hinata's flat and hung out, he liked it there better than his own. It was more at home, maybe it was because Hinata lived in there. There was no maybe, it was definitely because she lived in there. He liked laying on her couch and taking in it's scent. It smelled like lavender, Hinata smelled like lavender. He learned to love the smell.

He learned to love a lot of things Hinata liked. But somethings he couldn't learn to love, like asparagus. He didn't know why she ate it, it was disgusting. He told her that too, but she just laughed ate it slowly like she enjoyed it. Even when she did that he really liked her, in fact it was hard not to like her. Hinata was amazing, and found himself constantly making excuses to stay with her anytime he could.

With that little thought he walked inside. She was cooking. He could tell because of the warm air and the strong smell of food. It had to be something good. He took a big whiff of the air and closed his eyes. He learned if he concentrated enough, with one sniff he could tell what something was. He sniffed twice, and confirmed she was making waffles.

_Mmm, waffles! _He thought happily, opening his eyes. Another thing he learned was that Hinata was an amazing cook, and when I say amazing that's an understatement. Naruto thought her cooking was so good that she should have been a chef and not a psychologist. He said she would make more money with her cooking. But she just blushed and laughed at that too.

He liked Hinata's laugh it was sweet and soft and so kind. Like her voice. He shook his head to stop thinking about that stuff. Seriously it was getting weird, sometimes he found himself thinking about Hinata so much he would go into this daze or just stare at her. It was so weird, why would he be doing that? He hoped that was just part of being good friends.

With that thought he shook his head and began to walk around the living room. He glanced around the room, sometimes Hinata left some information papers about him in her living room. He knew she was looking for things such as his previous home, or friends, maybe even his old job. But to be honest she hadn't really found anything on him. Though one day when he asked her about something her eyes seem to light up, and she told him that maybe she could find something on him.

Naruto's eyes stopped on a picture. It was picture picture of Hinata with a guy, he remembered this photo, it was the photo that he asked Hinata about that made her say she might find something on him after all. He remembered it like yesterday. Wait it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Hinata had just finished a session. To him it helped him feel better and be more aware of his surroundings. Though of course he didn't really remember anything. That bothered him, but he knew these sessions weren't really for gaining memories but to help him move on from his state of...well feeling lost and hopeless. But Naruto seriously didn't feel like he needed these sessions to feel better, just being with Hinata made him feel better._

_"I'm going to go take that cake out of the oven now." Hinata told Naruto as she stood up. Sometimes Naruto felt like she purposely cooked those wonderful meals just for him. _

_He smiled and stood up as well,"I'll help." Naruto liked to help Hinata in anyway he could, after all she did the same for him._

_Hinata only smiled back , which meant 'okay', and walked out of the room and into her flat. Naruto followed her behind into her nicely decorated living room. He couldn't help but glance around every time he walked in there. Then his eyes fell upon that photo. He didn't know why but that photo bothered him. It was a picture of Hinata standing next to this guy with his arms wrapped around her shoulders._

_The guy was very good-looking too. He had long brown hair and eyes like Hinata's except it was a different shade. The more and more he looked that photo it just really bothered him. He didn't know what type of 'bother' either. He was uncomfortable about how the man had his arms around Hinata. But he also couldn't help but look at that tattoo on the man's hand. The tattoo was that of a red swirl.(_Authors Note: The tattoo is the Uzumaki symbol. You know it's on the uniforms in the anime/manga._) _

_HE had THAT exact same tattoo on his upper arm. He frowned at the photo and finally after days of wondering he questioned about the photo."Hinata." She turned and looked at him then to the photo. "Who is this guy?"_

_Hinata walked over and picked of the photo, holding it ever so gently. He must have been important to her. A sad smile crept on her face,"His name is Neji. He was my cousin."_

_Naruto nodded, he didn't know why ,but he felt relieved he wasn't anything more than just a cousin. Was that a bad thing? "Oh cool, where is he now?"_

_Hinata was quiet for a minute,"He's dead." Now Naruto was quiet. What was he supposed to say to that. He kind of felt like a jerk now.  
_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Hinata shook her head,"He lost his memories like you. He was one of my patients." Naruto was quiet as he listened to her."I tried to help him, and I thought I did once he got his memories back. But he...he changed." Her eyes were now watering."And he...the police found him dead. He killed himself."_

_Naruto was absolutely quiet and frozen. He didn't know what to think. Was that going to happen to him? As if she read his mind she answered his question._

_"But, I won't let that happen to you, I promise." She looked at him with her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she had that look of determination. And Naruto smiled lightly, and he didn't know why he he did it. But his body moved on it's own. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's small frame and hugged her._

_And he spoke softly,"I know." And He did know. He did know that Hinata would never let that happen to him. He knew that HE would never let that happen to him. He listened as Hinata whimpered a little and resisted not to cry. After what seemed like five minutes he let go. She no longer had those tears in her eyes, but she still looked sad. For some reason that pinched his heart, but he tried to rub it off._

_"Hinata..." He said kind of awkwardly, he knew this was probably a bad time to ask but he did it anyway."Neji's tattoo, what does it mean? I have the same one."_

_Hinata looked at him silently, she didn't answer. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at her._

_"Really, I do. Hold on." Naruto pulled his shirt off revealing his perfectly lean was when Hinata gave a response, she squeaked. Her face completely changed from sad to embarrassed. It was now hot red and her mouth gaped open a bit._

_"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered, Naruto only chuckled, she was so enjoying this. He preferred this Hinata than the sad one, it was so much...cuter?_

_" See." He turned so she could see his tattoo. Hinata calmed down and looked at his tattoo intently. Naruto watched her with a small smile._

_"Yeah,I-I see."_

_"Soooo?"_

_"It's a common tattoo, Naruto."_

_Naruto slumped,"Aww man!" He thought he was getting on to something. Well, another fail._

_"But...maybe." She mumbled under her breath. Naruto looked back at her. A light now shone in her eyes."Maybe I can find something about you."_

_"How?"_

_"Oh, ano..." She shrugged._

_Naruto frowned at her, but she wore this innocently look that was concealing whatever she was really up to. "Hinata."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_Naruto opened his mouth to ask a questions, but a smell suddenly it his nose. He knew that smell. Was something-"Burning?" He said out loud._

_"My cake!" And she darted off to the kitchen._

**Flashback Over**

Naruto yawned and strolled toward the kitchen. And there he saw her, she was holding a big cup of water getting ready to pour it into a pot. A mischevious smile grew on Naruto's face as he snuck up behind the woman. He carefully took silent steps and soon he was just behind her,"Ohayo, Hinata!" He said loudly.

Hinata jumped when she turned around, which resulted with her spilling the water all over Naruto. She gasped when she saw the now wet Naruto in front of her, she opened her mouth to apologize at the same time she tried to resist laughing.

But Naruto held up a hand, stopping her."I deserved that." He smiled toothily, finally Hinata gave in and laughed at him. And Naruto laughed as well. The mornings always were the best for these two.

The laughter died down and Hinata spoke,"I didn't even hear you come in." She said getting back to finishing the meal.

"I'm as sneaky as a ninja." He smiled wiping water from his face with his sleeve.

Hinata turned around with a perfectly set up plate of waffles topped with whip cream and berries,"Let's eat."

Naruto who was now drooling eagerly nodded in agreement. Hinata never disappointed him.

* * *

Naruto was stuffed and satisfied. Yep, breakfast was absolutely delicious. Maybe having amnesia wasn't so bad if he had Hinata by his side. In fact he was now, warm, fed and comfortable. He smiled happily as cuddled up on the couch,her couch. He was very happy, happier than ever. Hinata came into her living room and looked at Naruto with a soft smile.

"Well, someone is comfortable." She said teasingly.

"Very." Naruto looked at her."Come and join me?"

Hinata walked over and took a seat next to Naruto. She blushed pink when Naruto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. But soon a warm smile grew on her face. And she found herself snuggling against him, and Naruto didn't mind, he welcomed it.

"This is nice." He sighed happily with closed eyes. He laid his chin on Hinata's head, burying his nose into her hair he inhaled her scent. Hmm, today she smelled like lilacs. He wondered if it was some type of perfume she wore. Well, it didn't matter, it smelled nice. Though he couldn't help but ask,"Do you put perfume in your hair?"

Hinata only giggled softly, and wrapped her arms around Naruto."No, Naruto-kun. It's just the shampoo." She said, sweetly.

"Oh." Naruto chuckled into her hair. Well, now he knew.

"What about you? Do you get your shirt sprayed with perfume?" She asked taking in the smell of his shirt. It was a masculine smell, but it did smell kind of fruity at the same time, almost like oranges.

"You tell me, you do the laundry around here."

Hinata giggled again,"I do ,don't I." She sighed a little dazed. Who would have thought that she could be here cuddling with Uzumaki Naruto. Well, they had did it once before, so it was no big deal. Plus, friends could cuddle right? It was okay...Wait, she was cuddling with Naruto. Hinata was blushing once again, but she didn't let go of him.

After what seemed to be an hour of comfortable silence and cuddling, Hinata said something,"I think I might have found out where you used to live." She whispered softly.

"Hmm." Naruto let out, he wasn't quite processing what she was saying yet, plus he was half asleep.

"Yep, I was thinking we could go today."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto mumbled, softly.

Hinata gently pulled back, which caused Naruto to look at her quizzically with his eyes half closed."Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Of course I am." Naruto nodded, becoming more awake.

"Then what did I say?"

"You said you might have found where I used to live." He recited perfectly. That wasn't so hard. Wait, wait,wait. Naruto's face went blank as he stared back at her face. Hinata nodded answering all his questions that were running through his head at once. His lips started to slowly curve into a huge grin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" He hopped off the sofa and ran to his flat for his coat. Hinata sighed a little sad, she would have just been content cuddling on the couch. Oh well, she hopped up and prepared herself for the trip.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the beautifully designed apartment building that stood in front of him and Hinata. He shoved his cold hands into his pockets and whistled. There was no way he used to live here, right? Just no way possible..."Hm, are you sure this is the right address?" He asked Hinata, unsure. Don't get him wrong it was really nice looking, and it did look extremely familiar and all. But maybe he had passed it by on the street or something. It was just that the idea of _him _living _there _seemed strange. I mean what did he do for a living before all this happened.

Hinata looked down at an index card with the address written on it. She nodded softly,"Yep, this is it."

Naruto smiled lightly, well at least he would get to see the inside."Okay, let's go." He grabbed her by the hand and walked inside.

Ah, it was nice and warm inside. He released his hands from his pocket and glanced around. It was really nice in the building, but not too fancy. He liked that. Naruto followed Hinata to the lobby desk where a man was sitting playing a game on his smartphone. He hadn't noticed them so when Naruto popped the bell he jumped, which made Naruto snicker.

The man frowned at the blonde so Hinata spoke first."Hi, ano we were wondering if we could check out a room, then we'll leave."

"Excuse me?" The man frowned. There was no way possible that he would let them just look around for their own amusement.

Then Naruto spoke,"Me and my _fiance_ here are looking for a nice apartment to settle down in." And it didn't hurt that he added a gorgeous smile. He 'instinctively' wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulder. "Isn't that right dear?" He asked, side way glancing at Hinata.

Hinata caught on easily, but it was still hard to be...well Naruto's 'fiance'. So first she blushed and smiled a little,"A-ano, hai, sugar!" She said a little louder than needed. Even she knew that was bad.

The man looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondering if they were really a pair. Though they did look kind of cute together. He smiled, he remembered what young love was like. Now he was in his thirty which technically speaking wasn't that much older than these two. They looked to be about in their early twenties.

"Okay, fine. I'll have someone show you around." He left to the back, leaving the two behind. Naruto watched him leave. He didn't say a word until he was out of sight and once he was the first words that popped out of his mouth was.

"Sugar? Really? Who says that anymore?" He looked at Hinata with teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. He chuckled a little.

"Puh-lease." Hinata huffed, which made Naruto laugh a little more. She rolled her eyes,"Who says dear anymore? We're not that far back in time."

Naruto stopped laughing, but a hint of a smile was still on his face as he nodded,"Touché."

At that moment the man came back with a woman who held a clipboard. She smiled professionally at the two and shook hands with them."I heard you two are getting married."

Naruto once again took the lead. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist bringing her closer to him. "It's true, ever since I saw her fighting that wild crazed dog with those awesome martial art skills, I knew I wanted to marry her." He said dramatically. Hinata just looked at him the same way the woman did. It was that 'ooookay' look. Hinata couldn't help but think he was enjoying himself too much.

"He can over-exaggerate a bit." She chuckled nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, don't be so modest, silly bear. You saved my life." Naruto winked at her. Okay now he was just saying this to mess with her. Hinata was blushing again, but this time it was more because of embarrassment.

The woman smiled widely,"That's what I call my spouse."

"Really? You and me both. Well, my soon to be spouse." Naruto returned the smile to the woman.

The woman chuckled,"I'm Tateyama-chan." She gestured toward the elevator."Now if you follow me I'll show you some apartments." And she began walking.

Naruto and Hinata lagged behind,"Okay, no more terrible names." She whispered to him. They were just plain embarrassing and ridiculous now.

Naruto quietly laughed,"Why not, _sugar?"_

Hinata again blushed, she really needed to stop over-heating at the things he said. She was going to faint one day because of it. So for the first time Hinata told Naruto to 'Shut up', in a polite yet harsh type of way. And he only laughed again.

Naruto and Hinata stepped into the elevator with Tateyama-chan, and they began they're 'apartment hunting'. As they checked out each apartment, Tateyama-chan apologized if things looked a little messy. They had fired half of the staff for classified reasons. That peaked Naruto and Hinata's interest. And after listening for a while they learned that half of the staff was fired recently. Suspicious or suspicious?

After three or four apartments, Hinata finally tried to get to the exact apartment Naruto used to live in."Tateyama-chan, can we check out the penthouse?"

Naruto was shocked, he used to live in a penthouse? A penthouse? He even mouthed the words to Hinata who nodded at him. Okay, could it get any better.

"I don't know." Tateyama-chan turned around to face them. She wore a complex look."The man who used to live there just moved out, but he still owns the penthouse."

Hinata looked at her pleadingly,"Oh,please?" She asked, sweetly.

Naruto nodded, backing up Hinata."Please Tateyama-chan, Hinata has _never_ been in a penthouse before. So if we could just look around." He gave a charming smile.

"Fine." Tateyama-chan sighed as she gave in."But don't touch anything. Now come along." She said sternly.

When she turned around Naruto and Hinata couldn't resist. They high-fived. And followed Tateyama-chan to the penthouse. The elevator ride made Naruto a little nervous, they were going up pretty Hinata took his hand in hers to comfort him, and it worked. When they stepped out of the elevator and into the door to penthouse. They were both amazed.

Now this was what he was talking about! It was nicely designed, the interior is exactly something he would choose. The place was still so full of space, and the view was amazing just looking from the windows. He wondered what it looked like from the balcony. He ran off to go see leaving Hinata behind with Tateyama-chan.

Somehow he instantly knew where the balcony was, he knew where everything was. And when he stepped onto the balcony, and breathed in the fresh, open and cold air, and saw the view. It all felt so normal for him, so natural. Like he did this everyday, and never got tired of it. He walked around the balcony. This was nice.

"Hey. So you know you're way around." Hinata stated, leaning on the rail. She had recently got there. The wind whipped through her hair blowing it in another direction. Cold and windy, not such a good combination.

"Yep." He smiled walking over to her, barely leaving space between them. For some reason the fact that it was all familiar to him saddened him."So, where's Tateyama-chan?"

Hinata smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes,"Let's just say she had to go take care of a little problem."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking for an answer.

"I hacked their whole system with my phone. Neji taught me how to do it."

"Hinata you are bad." He grinned.

"I know, so let's hurry and look around." She dragged him back inside. Naruto nodded and they both began searching the apartment. After looking around other rooms Naruto finally started looking in his bedroom. He looked in the closet ,on the bed, under the bed and the drawers. Well in the drawers he found a stick of gum. He stuck that in his pocket.

Just when he thought there was nothing in the room, he heard a creak on the floor where he stepped next to the bed. He stepped in the same spot again, no creak this time. Hmm, he tapped a different spot of the floor and then the other. The other spot sounded more hollow. Naruto then got to work moving the bed. Which for some reason was really heavy.

After moving the bed Hinata came in, she looked at him curiously, and then the spot where the bed was supposed to be."I think I might have found something." He told her before feeling the wooden floor for an opening. Hinata crouched down next to him and handed him a nail filer.

"This might work better." She told him.

Naruto nodded and got to work using the filer. Not even a minute later the nail filer found its way into a crook, so Naruto lifted and the part of the floor easily lifted up with a little strength. It was a small secret department, hat only contained two pictures and a file. He pulled the file out first and flipped it open, there was only one sheet of paper that was in it and it read;

_Uzumaki Naruto, if you're reading this then you now have accepted and realized Shinobi is corrupted. So come and see me, you know where._

_Tsunade._

There was two things this letter confirmed. One yes he did live here, two he knew people and they must still be out there. "What does this even mean?"

Hinata frowned as she read the letter herself."I don't...know." She sighed,"Here let's move everything back in place."

Naruto nodded and closed the department, he took a a quick glance at the pictures, and then put them into his pockets. After they moved the bed back, they heard Tateyama'chan's footsteps."What do we do? She's going to get suspicious!" Hinata warned Naruto.

Naruto was still kind of out of it, his head was wondering elsewhere, but he thought of something quick."Ano, here turn around." She did as he said. And with Naruto's back facing the door, he pulled Hinata close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth. Shock was the first thing Hinata felt, but it then morphed into a warm feeling in her chest.

Before she could react properly, Tateyama-chan opened the door. From her perspective it looked as if they were kissing. So she gasped and coughed to grab their attention. Naruto turned around and smiled sheepishly, and Hinata just stood there red face and all.

Tateyama-chan nodded curtly,"Sorry, for leaving you. There was trouble with the computers and such. Now, we must leave this apartment." She informed them. Hinata was still in a daze. _Why? _She asked herself. Why was she acting this way, it wasn't technically a real kiss.

"Come on, Hinata." Naruto said, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Naruto who was smiling down at her. His smile seemed more fake. He was hiding something behind it, she could tell he was unhappy. But why? Well, there was a lot of reasons he could be unhappy, but why now? All of a sudden?

"Yeah, okay." She took his hand he extended.

Once they were out of that building Naruto's smile dropped completely. His face was straight but she could read all the unhappiness on it. He walked in front of her, in a hurried way."Naruto-kun." She called out to him.

"Yeah." He slowed down, his voice was concealing what seemed to be...anger? Why was he angry.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said steadily.

"I just need to blow off some steam." He told her tensely. Then he turned into an alleyway, Hinata followed him. Was he going to kick a garbage can or something? She hoped not. And he didn't, he punched the brick wall with plenty anger. Hinata's chest tightened as she watched him continue to punch it. Why was he so upset? She snapped out of her train of thoughts when she realized his knuckles were now bleeding.

"Naruto stop!" She cried, grabbing his fist. He didn't resist her hold, he simply just sighed and moved away from her. Naruto slumped his back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. What was wrong with him?

"It's just..." He looked up as the snow softly fell from the sky."Why are they not looking for me?"

Hinata looked at him confused as she crouched down in front of him,"Who?"

Naruto still looking up dug into his pocket and pulled out two photos. He handed them to Hinata. Hinata looked at what seemed to be the older photo. It was a picture of younger Naruto, he looked so cute as a kid. He was standing in between a blonde handsome man who Naruto resembled, and a red haired women. She must have been his mother, he had her face. She then realized these were his parents.

She looked at the next photo it was more recent. Naruto was grinning like a fool as he stood with a black haired handsome man, who looked about same age as them. There was a man with silver hair and young face, but his mouth and nose was covered by a mask. Then there was a lady, she was older. She had blond hair and brown eyes with diamond shaped birthmark on her forehead.

These people were Naruto's family and friends, and by telling from the scenery in the background, they were definitely in Konoha. So why weren't they running to his aid, checking up on him. Hinata looked up at Naruto who was now starring back at her. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears that looked about ready to fall.

Never, never had Hinata ever scene Naruto in a state like this. He was usually so happy and hyper. He was so easy going and always joking around. Now he was ready to break down and cry. It was heartbreaking, she didn't know what to do for a second. "Why-why aren't they coming for me?" He asked Hinata, his voice cracking. He looked at her for answers, but she had none. And it hurt.

She shook her head. She wished she had a real answer, she wish she had the truth. Something that would comfort him or put him at ease. But she had nothing,"I don't know..." She whispered, looking into his face. Finally the tears fell, Hinata's breathing was constricted.

She bit her bottom lip as he sniffled and turned his head away. He didn't want her to see him cry."Gomen, gomen..." He told Hinata."I'll be ready to go home soon...I just need..." His voice was breaking all over and he continued to silently cry. He tried to wipe tears away, but more came. It felt like reality finally came to him. Nobody cared about him, they weren't even looking for him. And it was taking forever to get hisnmemories back, who knows maybe he probably would never remember fully. Even if he did get his memories back, then what would he do! He was just a mess.

"I g-guess no one is coming for me..." He said out loud."I-I don't think anyone really wants to be around...m-me..." He remembered how Ayame lied about not knowing him. His head was fuzzy and he wasn't exactly thinking straight."I'm j-just alone." He gulped, with his shaky voice.

He was shocked when Hinata threw her arms around him and held him close. What was she doing? He felt her warmth surround him,"D-don't you dare..." Her voice was shaking. Was she crying too? She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She was mad? Yes, she looked mad."Don't you dare, say that." Her voice was still trembling.

"Y-you know you're n-not alone!"

"But-"

"Y-you're not alone, I'm here. And I always will be!" She told him firmly. Naruto looked at Hinata shocked, he had never heard her yell before, yet alone at him. But her words were what really affected him.

"I will never leave you alone, I'll always be here. Even if you don't want me to." Her face softened as she hugged him again."And that's a promise." She whispered.

"Hinata...a-arigotou." He smiled sadly, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"What are friends for..."

Naruto was quiet, she was more than just a friend. Something so much more special,"You know Hinata. If I don't get my memories back, I'm okay with that."

"What?" She asked him confused.

"But _only_ if I get to make new memories with you." And he meant it.

* * *

Yeahhhhhhhh! I did it! Whoooo, the ending might be a little rushed,but yeah. Anyways, I needed to add something depressing all the other chapters were a little too happy. So here we are. I will answer some questions such as 'why is Ayame lying?' in a chapter coming soon. Also yeah, Hinata knew Naruto. It's no secret, I try to hint it. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoy. Follow,favorite, most of all review!

Little Miss Kairi out~!


	5. Me And You

Okay, okay! Here it is! Whew! Nothing exciting will happen in this chapter really. But I must say prepare for the fluff ahead! It will stab you in the guts! Just kidding, hahahahahahaha *cough choke cough* Whatever it's just a cutesy wootsy make you feel good chapter. Naruto needs a break from all this and a little more mmm-mm-good time with Hinata . This is a "shorter than I wanted it" chapter .I have to admit. It's really because I wanted them to love more and have fun. And because I wanted to hurry and submit this for you guys.*wiggles eyebrows*

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_**Me and You**_

"Isn't this fitting..." Naruto sighed deeply. Once again he was found sitting at the window and looking outside. Today was a gloomy day, the skies were gray and snow heavily fell. It looked as if a blizzard would break out any minute now. There was no going outside today. But that didn't bother him whatsoever, which was strange for the gregarious Uzumaki Naruto. He was miserable, inside and outside. His body language showed it all. He didn't feel like doing anything right now or later.

So the outdoors were "fitting" considering how they matched so well at this moment. Naruto rolled out of his seat and plopped onto his bed. Maybe being Mr. Gloom and Doom wasn't so bad. He didn't even have to bother to think about what to do next or anything. Really there was nothing to worry about. All he had to do really do was remember why he was sad.

Well, lets see...He had broken memories, his previous life seemed like it was erased, and none of his friends or family came for that seemed about it. Naruto groaned and used his arm to cover his eyes. He could feel they were a little damp. But he wasn't going to cry. No, not like he did in the alleyway in front of Hinata. That was embarrassing. Yes, he was a man he still had some pride! Oh well, that could be another thing he could sulk about.

As Naruto laid in his bed just starring at the ceiling, he had no idea that he was being watched. Yes, by none other than Hinata. She watched him with slightly droopy eyes. She hated to see Naruto like this, it made her feel sad too. She preferred the lively Naruto better than...whatever that was laying on the bed. It had been almost a week since he'd been acting like that. He even sulked in her apartment.

And to be honest she was starting to find it kind of...annoying. So today she was going to revert him back to his old self. Either he wanted to or not. It was her job to make him feel better after all. Hinata pushed the door open all the way and quietly stepped inside. Naruto didn't even bother to see who it was. He automatically knew it was Hinata.

"Hey." She said ever so gently. She didn't want cause any sudden shock or anything. And she didn't, Naruto simply sat up and lazily looked over at her.

"Hey." He said through a sigh. Hinata shifted her feet from right to left. This was awkward. She completely forget what she was going to say."Ano.." She was able to whisper out. Naruto continued to stare at her. What was going through her mind right now? Well, whatever it was it didn't matter. So he turned away from her.

"Do you wanna...do something." Hinata finally uttered out. She looked up at him, but his back was now facing her. Her face dropped as she looked him. He was just a pitiful sight."We can just take a break today..." That technically wasn't anything new. They had been on a "break" for a while now. Naruto just hadn't any energy to go out and investigate. Normally she wouldn't make a fuss about it, but this wasn't her...Naruto.

"No, I don't really feel like it." Naruto answered lowly, he was in his own little daze. Suddenly Hinata felt something hot in her chest, just burning her. Her face twisted into a frown. She was angry, no, she was furious! Why, you may ask? Maybe it was because Uzumaki Naruto moped around for far too long. Not only in his own flat, but her's as well!

And he was just being plain rude too now! She was trying to help him, but he just flat out pushed her away. So with this new found feeling within her sh walked over to Naruto. She was going to put this energy to use. Hinata silently stepped in front of him and slapped her hands on his shoulders.

This action surprised the blonde, he looked up at her shock written all over his face. But he couldn't read Hinata's face. Her bangs were covering it."Hinata...?" He asked, now more confused than shocked.

"Naruto-kun..." She said very slowly, her voice was faint. She didn't want to yell at him or shake him senseless. She was his doctor, that wouldn't do. She had to do this right.

Naruto continued to stare at her. What did she want exactly? "Yes?" He answered.

"Get over yourself!" Hinata looked him straight in the eyes fiercely. Again shock hit Naruto but it also hit Hinata. She guess she let her anger bubble over. And strange enough that overpowering anger was suddenly gone.

Naruto blinked,"Wh-whaaaat?" His mouth gaped open. Hinata looked at him a little frantically, but she quickly recovered.

"What I mean is. It's time that you get over the fact that those people didn't come for you."

Naruto's eyes sadden slightly, but he listened to what Hinata had to say.

"I know, it hurts. I do. If we just sit around here doing nothing but mope, then we'll never get answers." Hinata spoke strongly with feeling. She started to feel a little better hearing these words herself."Life goes on, Naruto-kun. And we'll be left behind if we stay like this. That would be like giving up, and I...I never give up!"

Those words filled Naruto with a strange warmth. She was right, but it still hurt. He didn't want to just give up, but he didn't know if he was up to it. Arg, why couldn't he just lay here? "Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's just have some fun." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Again Hinata was comforting him. He would never be able to thank her enough.

She pulled him up, and dragged him out of his room."See look! I pulled some fun things out." She said excitedly, Hinata had led them to the living room where board games and toys were at laying on the table. Naruto raised an eyebrow, why did she have toys again? And playing with toys is what she called fun.

"Uh...Hinata?" He scrunched his face up a little, but the midnight haired beauty was to busy sorting through the things on the table. "Look we have water guns!" She smiled warmly at him before she walked over to him and ended up dragging him into the kitchen to fill them up. He would have probably said something about those toys but by her smile it seemed they held a special place in her heart. It must have from a good memory.

And well, why should he complain. Hinata was only trying to help him, that's all she ever did really. She his friend, his doctor, and his... Nope, she was not his...Love... Anyway the point was, all he did was mope around and make extra work for her. She just cared about him. He hadn't realized until now that he was being unfair to her. He liked her, a lot. He cared about her, a lot. And what he was doing was technically being mean to her. He had to apologize.

Naruto watched her fill one of the water guns up and set it aside."Hinata..." He spoke softly.

"Hm?" She didn't look at him, but continued her work at the sink.

"I want to say I'm sorry..." He said carefully. Hinata suddenly became completely still.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to apologize. Really." She replied softly.

"But I do. I might have heart you, and I'm you're friend. I should never do anything that might hurt you."

"I-It's okay. N-No apologies needed. I wasn't hurt. Let's just f-forget about it and have some fun. No more serious c-conversations."

Naruto turned her gently to face him, She looked up at him innocently."I'm sorr-Gablgh!" Before he could even finish his words Hinata shot him straight in the mouth with her water-gun. So now he was choking and gagging, but he soon recovered and looked at Hinata. He couldn't believe she just did that. His mouth gaped open as he looked at the toy gun in her hand.

"Y-you know..." Hinata was resisting the urge to break out into a fit of giggles."With your mouth o-open like that. It would be another easy shot." Then she broke out laughing. She couldn't help it, his face was just to funny.

Naruto slightly glared at her, his eyes moved around the kitchen. He spotted it. The key to his revenge. In one swift move Naruto grabbed the water gun and started shooting Hinata in the face. Because of the sudden attack, she was unprepared. She couldn't only scream and try to cover herself.

Why continuously sprayed her he couldn't help but smile triumphantly. Though he stopped once he by accident shoot water up her nose. He didn't stop because he felt bad and she was now gagging and sniffling, but because it was so funny he had to stop to laugh. He laughed, and not just for his own enjoyment but to tease Hinata. He laughed evilly on purpose. And Hinata looked him incredulously.

Naruto only laughed harder though,"You should see the look on you're face, because you look ri-gahblg!"Again Naruto was shot in the mouth, but this time because he stepped back. He slipped on the water on the floor and fell on his bottom. Naruto shook his head and looked up at the almost soaked woman.

"Ridiculous." She finished for him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Hinata and they both smirked at the same time.

"You just waged war with me,_Hyuga_."

Hinata crossed her arms,"Bring it on, _Uzumaki_."

And with those words the war begun. Naruto quickly stood up and shot Hinata in the face, for some reason that was his favorite place to get her. In result of the face shot she was blinded and stepped back. Taking that time he refilled his gun and stepped back. Hinata who finally recuperated looked up at Naruto.

She didn't need to refill hers. Unlike Naruto she didn't waste her water like that. She held up her gun pointed straight towards his chest. Naruto lifted his weapon and pointed straight towards her face. "Looks like we got a cowboy stand off here."

Hinata had to keep herself from laughing. She knew it was suppose to be _serious, _but she wasn't really doing this for revenge. Nor was Naruto, they were really just having good fun. So she giggled a little.

"Hey! No laughing!" He sprayed her in the face, catching her off guard again. He continued to do so until she slipped and fell.

Naruto walked over to her and looked down at her. He shook his head and kicked away her gun."That wasn't fair." Hinata pouted.

He smiled and nodded,Naruto crouched down in front of her."Yes it was, you didn't take the matter seriously. So I won. How does it feel to be a loser on the floor?" He asked teasingly, then laughed at his own statement.

"I don't know, why don't you join me and find out." Hinata didn't wait for his reply. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Naruto slipped too and was brought down next to Hinata. They were quiet, for the first few seconds, and the next they were laughing.

"Ah let me help you up." Naruto helped Hinata up along with himself. He was grinning and she was still chuckling a little. He couldn't help, but stare at her. At times like this he really just wanted to kiss her. Oh wow, that came out strange...

Hinata who noticed his starring blushed. At least it wasn't so bad, she was starting to heat up. But she was also super glad. Naruto was happy again."You have no idea I much I missed that smile." She gently stroked his face and brushed away a wet blonde strand of hair.

Her touch felt nice and warm, he closed his eyes and leaned in to her hand. He had a content smile. His body just felt heavy, tired and relaxed. _"__But _only _if I get to make new memories with you". _He didn't know why, but those words he said just popped into his head. He really did mean those words. He just felt everything was okay as long as he had Hinata. As cliche as it sounded, but he really did feel that way.

"Naruto, you're cold." Hinata's words abrupt his thoughts. She snapped his eyes open. She looked down at him with tender eyes. He suddenly felt a bit awkward and...embarrassed."Let's change our clothes."

"Hai!" Naruto turned on one foot and walked off. He didn't think she noticed, but Hinata did. He was blushing. And it was cute, Hinata smiled and went off to change herself.

* * *

When Hinata stepped back into his living room, he was already sitting on the couch in a fresh pair clothes. She blinked, he was really cheered up wasn't he. She walked over and sat down beside him. Naruto grinned at her, almost like he was smirking. He looked almost excited. He was just radiating.

"So, what's the next challenge?"

Hinata blinked once again. "Challenge?" she asked tilting her head sideways. Naruto nodded as if it was obvious. Hinata really didn't get it.

"I won the last one. With the water gun battle."

Hinata ,finally starting to understand, shrugged. She really didn't know. There was a lot of things they could do. "Anything at all."

"Strip poker." Naruto said. Hinata was seriously tempted to smack his head. Naruto seemed to notice and laughed."I'm kidding, Hinata." He laughed. "You're not ready for this." He gestured to his body with one sweep of his hand.

She blushed furiously and rolled her eyes."I-I'm afraid it's the other way around." She smiled innocently.

Naruto scoffed and chuckled,"Girl, please. My voice is hard for you to take let alone my bod."

Hinata couldn't help to laugh now, she was still red. But Naruto seemed serious about his words which made it comical. She covered her face for a minute before replying."Prove that your voice is oh so good."

That caught Naruto off guard. He looked at her quizzically. And she answered by going through her things on the table. It clicked when he saw the karaoke machine. It wasn't hooked up to the television, and looked as if it needed a CD to put it.

"Okay." He smiled and helped her set it up. After they finished, she showed him the box of CDs.

"Choose your song." She smiled confidently at him.

Naruto looked through his options. None of them seem to catch his interest. He pursed his lips, then he saw the disc. _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_. It sounded weird, but when he saw it...it just seemed familiar. His chest warmed and pulled it out. The blonde looked at the cover back and front.

"This one." He said slowly and barely louder than a whisper. Hinata stared at him for a while. He didn't realize this though.

"_That _one?" She asked unsure.

Naruto nodded, and smiled."Yep, you're going to be weeping when I get done."

Hinata looked at him hesitantly then she smiled."Try and make me tear up. It won't work."

Naruto smirked at the new challenge and popped the CD in. He grasped the mic in his hand. He was strangely eager to hear the music play. And when it did, he felt kind of bizare. If it made any sense. He didn't really have to look at the screen to sing. The lyrics were already in his head. And each word felt funny in his mouth. He had sung them before.

Since he was to busy singing and enjoying the music he hadn't noticed Hinata. She just kept starring. She felt feeling rushing t her as well. He sung this song before. That one night. She closed her eyes to remember it. And like as if time just fly by. The song was over.

Naruto made sure to add his big finish, and Hinata smiled and clapped vigorously. "Bravo, bravo!" He smiled and bowed. She was about to say something else, something that would reveal some of her secret. But there was a beep.

Somebody came to visit Naruto, or more like Hinata since both flats were her's. They both frowned. Who in the world could that possibly be? Hinata went off to answer it. And Naruto followed behind to listen in. Hey, he was curious.

"Hello, this Hyuga Hinata. And who is this?" She asked, a little more suspicious than curios. The voice was hestitant,but when the person answered. Naruto and Hinata was more shocked than anything else.

The owner of the voice seemed to be in a hurry,"It's Ayame, from Ichiraku."

It was Hinata and Naruto's turn to take a while to answer. They both stared at each other before replying,"Oh, yes. What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"I came to return some some things of yours. You forgot one of your cards at Ichiraku." Hinata frowned. She didn't remeber doing such things. And if she did why did they come now all of a sudden? And how did they found out where she lived? She had to think of the possibilities.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check my wallet." She whispered to Naruto and walked out to her own living quaters. NAruto stood there for a second. Was he to talk to Ayame. He didn't know. "Hmph!" He decided, he was going to talk to her. But outside. He put on his coat and left the building.

There she was standing outside. She seemed, nervous and jittery. Naruto walked over and she noticed him. To his surpried she ran over to him and dragged him to the side of the building. He opened his mouth to question her but she stopped who and looked around. And then she began pouring a mouthful of information into his ear.

Her voice was low as she spoke,"Listen, I'm sorry about lying at the restaurant. But I had no choice. We and my dad work a little with Shinobi too. A lot of the soldiers eat there. So they could hear and see what was going on. They threatened my dad and I. They said they would take our restaurant away and our lives. You have to find Tsunade. But to find her find Kakashi. Listen here's his coordinates. I can't give you an exact address. I'm sorry, really, I really am I hope one day you'll understanfd and forgive me and dad." She spoke so fast, but Naruto understand. And just like that she ran off.

"Wait, come back!" He yelled her, but she was out of there and no time.7 He has so many questions. And she had answers. She knew about that Tsunade person. And who was Kakashi. Suddenly he remembered the masked man with the silver hair in the photo. That must have been him.

Having enough of the cold weather he went back inside. Hinata was waiting for him with her credit cards in her hands."Ayame left. Where were you?" Naruto wanted to tell her everything. That they could continue to investigate. But right now they had a day off.

"No where. Let's finish the challenge." He said, taking off his coat. Hinata just stared at him, but smiled.

"Sure okay, I'll just put these back up." She said, referring to the cards. She walked off back to her flat again. She couldn't help but wonder. What happened outside. Did Ayame confess the truth. She had already knew Ayame was lying about the cards. She just wanted to leave her and Naruto alone.

Hinata was already in her bedroom and opening her drawer. She was to lazy to actually put the cards back in her wallet. When she dumped them in the drawer she saw that old photo. She couldn't resit but pick it up and stare a little. As she looked at the photo, she just asked herself. _What am I doing?_ She sighed. She asked herself that whenever she woke up knowing Naruto was in her apartment building.

"HINATA! Hurry up!" She heard Naruto yelling. Goodness he was going to get them in trouble with the neighbors. She chuckled, but that was Naruto. She put the photo back up and left her room.

That night Naruto's flat was filled with laughter, joy, and if I must say so, terrible singing. But laying in Hinata's drawer was a photo. A photo that contained her little secret she kept from. That if he saw the photo that he would question everything about their relationship. That photo was a photo of Hinata and Naruto, a few months before his accident. He was bound to see it sooner or later. Little did she know, he would see it sooner.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. Favorite, follow, review! Tell what you think and what you like. And all that stuff on your mind. And by the way, I saw someone asked about if Naruto said he loved Hinata. But,uh, he didn't. He didn't even realize what he feels for her is love. He thinks their just great friends. Right now anyway.

Little Miss Kiari out~!


	6. A Promise Is Made

Yoyoyo, and we're back! :D First I would like to make a big annoucment! I have finally gotten a laptop that's my own! Shocker right? You all probably thought I already had one. Noooope! I just used my mothers desktop and my brothers computer and wrote whenever I had the chance. That's why it really takes me forever to to write plus my laziness. But that all changes from here! Yay!

Also I have uploaded a new story for NaruHina! It's a one-shot! If you're intered please go read it. It's called _Sasuke's Guide To Love._

Anyways guess who's gonna make an appearance on our wonderful soap Opera; _Amnesia_. No one? No one knows? Okay then Let's just starrrrt!

Quote for today's chapter:

_"__Some things you don't have to promise. You just do."_

_Rick Yancey_

* * *

_**A Promise is Made**_

Uzumaki Naruto had no idea that after their little break they would start off rough. It was actually a little more than annoying. The very next day Naruto had told his _doctor _about what happened with Ayame_. _Then they got to work, starting off with the coordinates she gave them.

As Naruto waited impatiently he paced around Hinata's office nonstop. He was a bit irritated, clearly. They had been working on finding the location of this _Kakashi_ for a while now. In fact two hours to be more precise. And each second he waited for the stupid coordinates to be encrypted annoyed him even further. With the sound of Hinata's typing, the clicking of the mouse and the ticking of the clock. Why he just couldn't stand it! All he had to do was wait, while she did all the work.

Maybe that's what annoyed him more than anything else. The fact that Hinata did _everything_, while he sat back and waited. It just got to him more than ever at times like this. Especially when she was the one always bringing him up when he was down. She just did _all_ the work and he couldn't stand it! He wanted to do something more than ever now. Not only for her, but for himself. He felt...Helpless. And he hated that feeling.

Suddenly the noise of Hinata typing stopped which made Naruto turn to her. Had she finally found something? His question was answered in one word. "Nothing." Hinata said, her voice mixed with disappointment and exhaustion.

Naruto groaned aggravated. All this time spent on nothing. Completely nothing. Hinata smiled a little, maybe to cheer him up a little. "Naruto-kun, these coordinates aren't like normal coordinates...It looks more like a code." She said slowly as she looked over the slip of paper that held the information.

It was true, it in fact did look more like a code than coordinates. It was filled with numbers, letters, and other characters you'd find on a keyboard. It made no sense no matter how they tried to figure it out.

So sadly Naruto had to agree, but he didn't have to give up. Nope, never ,notta, that wasn't an option."Maybe, you're typing it in wrong..." The blonde replied, knowing full well he was wrong.

Hinata frowned slightly at his reply. Seriously? "Naruto, I have been sitting at this computer for two hours. I didn't type it in wrong."

"Sorry." He sighed heavily.

Hinata softened her gaze."...It's okay we'll figure something out." She grabbed his hand once again comforting him. Naruto smiled lightly at her and squeezed her hand. He was glad to have her by his side. Even if he was just holding her soft, small, warm hand. She was always comforting.

Though Naruto couldn't help but feel something was off whenever they did stuff like this. Either it was hugging, or just holding hands. It was weird. Not a bad weird! A nice weird, but just not normal. He couldn't explain it. It was just that whenever they did that, it didn't seem like something friends would do. More like a couple. But he could never could think of Hinata that way! Seriously, that would be weird to want to date your very special friend, right?

It wasn't just weird,but it'd be awkward, right? Oh Kami, he didn't know anymore. With that _weird _thought going through his mind he unconsciously let go of her hand. The midnight haired woman didn't seem to mind, she simply preoccupied that hand with holding a glass of water.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. Well, what now? What were they to do? They obviously couldn't go back to his old apartment. They wouldn't be allowed back into the penthouse. They couldn't go back to Ichiraku and question Ayame. Getting her in trouble would be terrible, he wanted her to be alive. So when he remembered they could have a decent conversation.

So...What were they to do. Naruto pursed his lips and looked at Hinata. She was simply drinking her her glass of water. Again, Naruto thought about how she worked so hard and how much she meant to him. He couldn't never thank her enough.

"Hinata."

"Mhm?" She couldn't actually speak considering her mouth was full. So she just nodded at him as she set down her cup.

Naruto grinned brightly at her and said triumphantly,"I love you!"

Hinata's reaction was not what he was expecting. First water squirted out of her nose and she spilled her water over her desk. Now the first thing Naruto thought was, _That isn't so attractive or a nice response._

She didn't even have time to think of how to reply. The woman stood up wiping her nose with her sleeve and looking at her desk in panic."Ahh! Naruto, quick! Go get some old newspaper out of the closet!" She demanded before desperately trying to save her keyboard and mouse.

Naruto quickly turned to find the old newspaper in her closet. He looked through the closet in a hurry. He moved a box on the shelf and a photo fell. He picked up the frame and looked at it. It was a photo of a twelve year old Hinata in a figure skating dress while on the ice.

Aww, she looked so cute. Naruto grinned at the photo before calling back to her,"Hinata, you never told me you were a figure skater!" He chuckled a little.

"N-naruto focus!" She yelled back sounding busy. Naruto frowned and nodded, right,right,right. The newspaper. Ah, there it was! Naruto pulled the newspaper down and brought it to Hinata. Without hesitation she snatched half of the stack and used it to soak up the water.

He sighed relieved that no real damage was done. And all of this just because he told her how he felt. He was insulted and maybe even a little hurt. Did she not like him all that much. Or maybe she got it the wrong way. He should clear that up then if she did. He didn't want to take any chances.

He cleared his throat,"When I said I _loved_ you I meant I _loved_ you as a _friend_." He said timidly. He honest didn't know why he felt so awkward about it. And when he listened to Hinata laugh, he felt a little more awkward.

"Y-yeah! I knew that." She responded making a hand gesture as if it was obvious.

"Because it'd be weird if I actually did _love_ you like _that_." He added on. Why? He didn't know, his mouth wouldn't stay shut.

"It would?" Hinata mumbled to herself. She didn't know, but he heard. Which made him raise an eyebrow. So Hinata chuckled nervously again."I mean of course it would! Me and you and your whiskered face! Silly!"

Naruto puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes,"What's wrong with my whiskers?" He asked with a deep voice. He was obviously putting on a comical act.

So Hinata laughed."Nothing." She walked toward him and stroked his cheek,"They're perfect. Just like you."

Her soft words made him blush. Ugh! She could make him blush more than ever now. Even the simplest things she said just made him gush and blush. And make him feel embarrassed, but no matter how much she could make him feel that way, he could make her feel it too. Just more often then she did him.

"Don't forget yourself." He told her through a small whisper. And there it was, her feverish face. He was content now. The color left his cheeks as he smiled at her. At this moment he really wanted to say it again. _I love you. _Those words just expressed how he felt. Of course he meant it as a friend.

Suddenly Naruto came to a realization. Their faces was only centimeters apart. He remembered when they were back at the penthouse. How he kissed her. Well, he didn't technically _kiss_ her. He was like a centimeter or two away from her lips. Sooo,yeah.

Then the impact of that moment hit him. Back then he was really to angry and depressed to care or understand what he did. But now he fully understood what he had done. It had felt...good? Good, yes. If Good included; excitement, fear,elation, and eagerness.

His eyes looked from left to right before they locked on Hinata's lavender eyes."Soooo..." He said slowly."We're pretty close. And quiet. Are we gonna kiss again or something?"

Hinata's face changed colors, she was flushed. And she didn't hesitate to pull back in her embarrassed state. Naruto laughed a little, it never got old. To make her act like that, to make her blush. It just sent flutters up his stomach to his chest. It made him feel...nice.

His eyes lowered to his hands which were still holding the stack of newspaper. Naruto didn't really care to actually read the news nor watch it honestly, but in his state he would watch and read it. He needed to catch up with the world. Though he wouldn't read this, it was old newspaper. So he just scanned his eyes over it out of curiosity, and he was about to set it down when his eyes caught a familiar face. It wasn't someone in his past, it was someone he met when he woke up.

"That's my nurse!" He exclaimed with a mix of shock and excitement. Oh, the feeling of knowing and remembering it was such a sweet,sweet,sweet thing. You never really appreciate it until you lose it.

Hinata looked at him confused, her face wasn't as red anymore."What do you mean?" She asked, coming over to look.

"She was the first person I talked to when I woke up. The nurse that I actually liked." He told her, showing Hinata the article.

Hinata looked at the article and the picture above it. The confusion soon left her face without a trace, it was if everything was clear. She had that knowing look."That's my patient..." She said softly with her expression twisting into a solemn one.

"What do _you_ mean?" Naruto frowned now the confused one. What was she talking about?

Hinata sighed heavily,"She was once my patient," She continued,"The woman was going through a saddening departure."

Naruto nodded, now starting to understand."But what is she doing in the newspaper?" He asked Hinata expecting an answer. She obviously knew.

"Why don't you read and find out?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, she was right. He began reading the article with a frown. It was saying something about her boyfriend going missing and blah blah blah. Naruto sighed and flipped the page. His eyes stopped on the next picture and what it revealed. The article meant much more to him now.

There he was, that man. His dark hair, eyes and handsome face. It was all there, and thanks to the the article he know knew his name. It was Uchiha Sasuke."It's him."

Hinata didn't even have to ask. She knew exactly who he was talking about. It was that man that always came up in their sessions. They guy was in Naruto's memories from childhood to manhood. And now he was in the newspaper. Not only that, they man was her other patients boyfriend.

She starred at Naruto and bit her bottom, this was still a dead end. And it was also a bad idea, for the guy was missing, she wanted to tell Naruto this. "Naruto-kun.."

"We need to find her." Naruto looked up at Hinata with that determined look of his. He was pointing to the picture of her. "We need to talk to Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Hinata was quiet on the way to Sakura's house. She was afraid the girl might say something about...Well her and Naruto. She might trigger something, and what if...She looked at Naruto who was looking out the cab window. His face was serious and determined. There was no stopping him. She guessed she would have to say something to Sakura before Naruto. That would really be the only solution.

"Seto, do you have kids?" Naruto asked the cabdriver before smiling. For some reason Naruto had a habit of talking to this cabdriver like a friend. To be honest it was a coincidence that they got a ride from him. He was just driving down the street when Naruto spotted him, at first it looked as if he was trying to get away. But some cars locked him in. So he had reluctantly let them in.

Seto sighed through his clench teeth. He really had a dislike for Naruto. Well, not only the blonde, there was other customers that were stupid. Why did he still have this job again? Kami, someone remind him."No, no I don't. Why do you ask?" He answered Naruto in his annoyed voice.

That didn't faze Naruto. He just thought Seto was one of those grump type of people."You look kind of old." He shrugged, innocently. Seto groaned and shook his head. He was only in his late twenties, did he really look that old? He happened to think he looked young and fresh. And Naruto looked stupid and...well stupid.

Hinata gasped at Naruto,"Naruto-kun, that's not very nice!" She scolded him and folded her arms. Seto didn't even look that old, but he did look as if he should have a kid or two. Though she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Excuse me for speaking my mind." Naruto laughed a little and leaned his chin onto his knuckles. He started to look out the window again. Hinata looked at him, he seemed content. He was content?

"We're here." Seto announced, and parked the car on the curb. They were parked outside of a nice small house. Naruto stepped out of the car and tilted his head slightly. He thought she lived in an apartment...

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked Seto, he was doubting this was the right place. But Seto only scoffed and before he could give a sarcastic reply, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We're here. She's staying at her parents house." Hinata told Naruto. He trusted her. After all Sakura was Hinata's patient, she should know what happens with her patient. He even saw Hinata check the files. Honestly he would trust Hinata even she had no real proof to show him. Naruto smiled at her softly and lightly squeezed her hand.

Hinata shyly smiled at him with rosy cheeks, but almost broke away from him when she heard Seto suddenly talk,"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." He shook is head at the two. Hinata felt a little embarrassed, so she tried to pull her hand away, but Naruto tightened his grip on it. She was surprised.

"Don't you have a job to attend to." Naruto mocked Seto before sticking his tongue out at the driver. How immature, but to Hinata it looked cute. Seto sighed and drove off, leaving Naruto and Hinata in front of the house. The two stepped up to the front porch and before they made it to the door a man came out.

He had dark hair and eyes. Just like Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but stare. And strange enough the guy starred right back at him. Hinata blinked at the two unsure of what was happening. The man looked as if he was progressing toward Naruto until he saw Hinata. Then he left. Just like that. He was gone.

Naruto knew he saw that man before, he watched the man drive away."Naruto-kun?" Hinata glanced at him in concern. Naruto coughed and shook his. Right! They needed to focus. Plus if Sakura was up to it she could tell them who that guy was.

Naruto gently knocked on the door and quietly waited. The door slowly opened a little, it was cracked and there was an emerald green eye looking at them. Naruto grinned pleasantly."Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuga Hinata." He gestured to Hinata."Can we talk with a Haruno Sakura?"

The door opened all the way. And standing there was the nurse with her short pink hair that rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were dark all around and she looked a little thinner than he last saw her. In fact she looked a lot worse than when he first saw her. He felt something stir in his stomach. Naruto was concerned for her."I'm Sakura. Please come in." She stepped out of the way.

Naruto and Hinata entered, Hinata went over to give Sakura a hug almost immediately. Naruto had almost forgot that she was her doctor too. Sakura hugged Hinata back with closed eyes. They talked a little before Sakura led them to the living room to sit down.

She only left the room temporarily to grab some snacks. She then returned with a pitcher of lemonade and some cookies. Sakura set them down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch across from them."So, Naruto, how are you doing?" She asked, kindly.

"I'm fine." He replied before grabbing a cookie. These cookies were good."Nice cookies." He nodded at her before taking another bite. He didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere.

Sakura smiled at him softly,"You're still the same. Just as how Sasuke described you." She shook her head.

At the mention of his name Naruto stopped stuffing his face."Oh yeah?" He said slowly.

She nodded and poured them all a cup of lemonade."Yep, I know you're here to ask about him." She grabbed her cup and sipped her drink.

Naruto didn't dare grab his own cup now. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. He just wanted to hear about his missing friend. He opened up his mouth to ask about him, but Hinata spoke first.

"If it isn't too difficult to talk about for you." Hinata said tenderly. She didn't want to hurt Sakura in anyway. The woman was already going through a lot.

"It's okay, Naruto wants to hear about him." Sakura told Hinata and turned her head back to him."What do you want to hear?"

Naruto was silent. Honestly he didn't know what to ask now that he was here,"Ano..." He really didn't know what to say. He looked down and slowly bit his cookie in hand."Tell me whatever you want about him." He shrugged.

Sakura laughed a little,"Well, he was a jerk." She said shaking her head.

Naruto found himself laughing easily too,"Yeah, he was. Wasn't he?" He felt that he knew Sasuke even if couldn't remember him fully.

"He could also be a sweetheart too." Sakura smiled softly as she thought about him."And I loved him." By her tender and affectionate tone, Naruto could even tell that she really loved Sasuke back then and even now. Naruto remained quiet and so was Sakura before she set her cup down and began talking.

"And it's quite sad that I was the one that ended our relationship." She sighed sadly."I guess I was so mad because he would disappear for a while saying it was part of his job. Of course I didn't believe him. And we started arguing a lot. Until that one night...I ended it."

"That night a lot of terrible things flew from my mouth...And I regret it all. If I knew that it was going to be the last time...No I mean if I knew that it was going to be a while before I'd see him again...I would have changed everything I said." She took in a deep breath. She seriously didn't need to cry. She had cry too much for the past few months he'd been missing.

"When he left he said he'd be back for his stuff and in the meanwhile he'd stay with you, Naruto. But he never answered my calls and he never called and he was just gone. He was missing. So when I told the police this they just though I was some stalker ex girlfriend! They just thought he ran away and soon they stopped searching thinking he was just gone."

Sakura shook her head vigorously."But he's not gone he's out there somewhere! I tried calling you but you were gone too!" She felt that lump in her throat and so she blinked away the upcoming tears."I-I don't want to believe that he's really gone. It's not like Sasuke to run away. And I know he didn't die!" Her sight was now blurred by tears. Big drooping tears. They ran down her face silently."I just can't believe he's dead, that would be like giving up on him." She said through a choke. It hurt, it just hurt to much for her to bare. She hated crying that's all she could do. Cry and nothing for Sasuke.

Hinata sighed lightly. She knew something like this would happen. It was such a delicate subject for Sakura. Here she was crying like she did through all their sessions. Hinata came over and hugged the girl in attempt to give her comfort.

All Naruto could do was watch her break down. It was such a heart breaking scene. He felt her pain, his chest was tightening at just this. Not the pleasant chest tightening, but the painful one. He wanted to comfort her too, but what could he possibly do. This woman really loved Sasuke. And now he was gone to wherever he was.

His mouth wouldn't open to say anything, it was just in a straight line as he watched her cry."He..." It finally opened his mouth, but it opened on it's own. He was going to say something to her, something Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at Naruto confused with big wet tears staining her face. They were started to stop. What was he going to say? He was going to say something!

Suddenly Sasuke's voice played in his head. It kept saying the same thing over and over again. And each time it was cut off. _"Call her for me, tell her I'm sorry and-" _He got it now. He remembered that memory, he dreamed it in the hospital. He now knew who Sasuke asked him to call."He wanted me to tell you he was sorry...and..."

Sakura looked up at him expectantly. What was Sasuke going to say after that? Naruto looked at Hinata who looked back at him with gentle eyes."And...he wanted me to tell you that...he loves you." Even though he was saying this to Sakura, he starred right at Hinata.

The pinkette bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears,"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you so much."

Naruto now understood why she questioned him like that back at the hospital. She just wanted to know where Sasuke was. And maybe that's why he felt a connection to her. He smiled sadly at her. But watching her cry like that hurt him and knowing that she was going through all this pain made him angry. He hated the people that took Sasuke away from her and he hated the people that took away his memories!

And just like Sakura he refused to believe Sasuke was dead! He had to believe he was alive. Naruto stood up and looked down at Sakura with focused yet determined eyes."Haruno Sakura." She looked up at him with a little look of confusion again."I know it hurts. But I promise you, you're pain will go away soon."

Hinata also looked up at his serious face. What was he talking about?"I'll bring Sasuke back to you!" He exclaimed, looking at her."And that's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!" He grinned brightly and gave her a thumbs up.

His smile seemed to brighten up the room. And they were all quiet while Naruto still stayed in his pose. His thumb was starting to shake a little. Finally Sakura bursted into tears, big fat ones rolled down her! That wasn't suppose to be her reaction.

To Naruto's surprise Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms up around him."Thank you thank you thank you!" She repeated over and over again. Naruto was hesitant to hug her back, but slowly did after Hinata beckoned him onto from behind. And when he hugged her, it was different from him and Hinata's hugs. It was warm and friendly. He felt something like a strong bond, of course it didn't make him feel as good as he did with Hinata. But he felt happy knowing he could do something for this girl. Because without knowing it his and he love for Sasuke made them friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later on they decided to leave instead of bothering Sakura anymore. She needed her rest and they were both concerned for her quite frankly. As they stepped out the door Naruto remembered that man,"Oh, Sakura-chan. Who was that guy that was here before us?"

Sakura tilted her head,"What guy?" She blinked."Oh! You mean Itachi! He's Sasuke's brother, he comes to visit me and make sure I'm alright every now and then." She smiled while looking at her own feet."Everybody's been really concerned about me lately. But they don't need to worry anymore, I'll get better. Because I know Sasuke will be back."

The weight of that promise finally set down on Naruto. "Ohhhh yeah, no worries! Believe it!" He chuckled nervously, hoping Sakura wouldn't see through him. But Hinata saw it all. She giggled a little as Naruto turned around and walked over to the sidewalk.

"So he doesn't know?" Sakura asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

Hinata didn't need to ask, she already knew what Saura was talking about."No, he doesn't need to know. It was only really one night anyway."

"If it was only one night. Then why don't you tell him? Tell him about you guys?" She frowned sadly at Hinata. But the midnight haired woman didn't answer, she just walked away.

"Just make sure you tell him and he doesn't figure out on his own." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

Hinata didn't reply or turn around she just kept walking. Naruto glanced at her curiously. He could tell something was wrong,"What's the matter?" He asked laying his hands on his head and letting his elbow poke out to the side.

"Nothing." She shook her head. She remembered that night. It was so depressing at first because of her break up, but then he was there like a...Her thoughts went elsewhere."Naruto! I know who can find out the coordinates!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto who was now just as excited as her grinned,"Really? Who!?" He asked joyously.

Hinata's adorable face grinned as well,"My ex boyfriend!" She said, pumped up.

Naruto's grin slowly dropped."Say what?" He asked shortly. At that moment Naruto finally rediscovered what the feeling jealousy was and how it felt. He did not like this, he did not like this one bit.

* * *

Yay my wonderful readers! I wrote this for you! :DDD I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite ;)

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	7. Friendship Or Love?

I don't really have much to say. But thank you guys so much! I have just about fifty reviews and favorite, not to mention almost a hundred follows for six chapters! YAHOOO! :D And to be quite frank this is not a long chapter.

_"A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy..It's always good to know that someone is afraid to lose you.."_

_Love Life Dreams/ Facebook_

* * *

**_Friendship Or Love?_**

_He was alone. Swinging on a swing all by himself. There was no one to push him anymore. He was sad, more than sad. He was miserable. There was no one to make him laugh at silly faces. No one to help him with his homework. No one to kiss him good night. No one to help him ride his bike. And there was so much no one would do for him anymore! He was all on his own._

_A tear rolled down his cheek. Then another and another, until he was crying. He tried to wipe his tears away but more came."Why did you have to go...?" He sobbed his little blue eyes out."Why did you leave me behind...?" He continued to talk to himself in his helpless cries._

_"Uzumaki!" A voice called out to him. He recognized that voice, it sounded familiar. At the same time different. _

_He found himself quickly wiping away his tears and hopped off the swing. And there came a little boy. It was Sasuke. But he was a child, maybe about eight. Ah, so it was another childhood memory. _

_Sasuke crossed his arms before he spoke to him,"Were you crying?" He asked, or more like demanded an answer. His dark eyes looked serious._

_Naruto turned his head,"Yeah, right! Crying is for babies!" He announced, not wanting to admit it. He had been crying heavily._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes,"You were obviously crying." The boy shook his head at the blonde. But the Uzumaki refused to admit it. He kept his head looking away. Sasuke sighed as his face softened."I cry too sometimes." He told Naruto in a surprisingly soft tone._

_Naruto was shocked to hear this, his child self had always saw Sasuke as the tough kid who was perfect. He didn't want to sympathize Sasuke."So what? Why are you telling me this...?" He frowned._

_"Because we're both going through the same thing, baka!" Sasuke said now frowning himself."They took your family and they took mine as well." _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly and plopped back on the seat. He knew it was true,"Yeah, so what?" He repeated again and swung his legs._

_Sasuke sat beside him on another swing,"Naruto, have you heard of Shinobi?" He asked him swinging slowly. Naruto watched how Sasuke swung and followed the same movements. _

_As he swung at the same pace as Sasuke, he thought about the question."I think...Yeah! My parents worked for a Shinobi." Naruto nodded."But I'm not quite sure what it is..." He replied sheepishly._

_The black haired child rolled his eyes,"You are hopeless. Shinobi is a secret organization for our country. Their like spies that do special missions, most of the time they do it undercover." Naruto listened quite fascinated. He bet Sasuke knew everything, and that made him a little jealous."And the elite spies are called Ninjas because their that good."_

_"Woah! Ninjas! Was my Mama and Papa a Ninja?" Naruto asked more excited than ever. He had no idea that his parents had such a cool job._

_Sasuke shrugged,"I don't know, but my Dad was! You see half of the time Shinobi agents come from great families. Like the Uchihas or Hyugas. Sometimes people who work for Shinobi aren't spies, they get minor jobs. And-"_

_"Hold on!" Naruto interrupted his Uchiha friend."Was my parents Ninjas or not?" He crossed his arms. He was determined to know, he really didn't care about that other crap._

_Sasuke groaned,"Did they have a red swirl thingy tattoo?" He asked irritated with Naruto. But the only way to get him to listen was if he satisfied him. _

_Naruto nodded slowly,"Yeah, my dad did on his shoulder. And my mom had one on her hand!" He cupped his chin."What this have to do with them being Ninjas?"_

_Sasuke's face lit up a little,"I can't believe the parents of a dimwit are Ninjas." He muttered underneath his breath."Well, the Ninjas have that special tattoo that shows their rank. So your parents were Ninjas."_

_Naruto pumped his fist in the air in his happiness,"Booyah!" He giggled happily. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at Naruto._

_"Anyways, Shinobi do get some of their recruits from great families. But they also get their recruits from orphans." Sasuke said slowly while he looked off into the distance._

_The blonde watched him carefully. What was he getting at."Sooo?" He asked stopping his swinging as Sasuke did._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke turned to him,"I want to be a Ninja!" He sounded as determined as ever. Naruto just starred at him. He wanted to be a Ninja?_

_"Why?" That's all he could say. Why would he want to be a ninja? Sure it was cool, but what would it do for him? Sure the Uchiha's family were Shinobi agents and all...But the Uchihas were gone. There was only Sasuke and Itachi._

_"I want to get back at the people who took my family away from me." Sasuke balled up a fist."And I want to take on my parents job."_

_"Okay, yeah I get it. But why are you telling me all this!?" Naruto raised his hands. He didn't get it. Why was Sasuke saying all this to him? Sasuke only rolled his eyes. What? Was it obvious._

_"I want you to join me, duh!" He put his fist on his waist._

_"Whaaaaat?" Naruto was dumbfounded."Why? I'm not smart and I'm not as skilled as you! And-and-and-and-"_

_Sasuke cut him off with his own voice,"Because spending all this time with you at this dumb foster house made me...kind of don't hate you...you're like a brother...And I don't want to lose you too." He Sasuke was blushing now. He was completely embarrassed. Getting those words out was hard enough._

_Naruto knew what he was saying. Sasuke loved Naruto like a brother. And even though Naruto didn't want to admit it, he felt the same about him. And he didn't want to be left behind again. Naruto chuckled evilly and wiped under his nose with a finger."Ohhhh, Sasuke. Hahaha! I guess I'll join you, since you need me and all." _

_Sasuke frowned and sighed,"Hn, whatever."_

_Naruto held out his pinky finger,"Let's promise on it! We'll both become Ninjas and always be in each others lives!"_

_Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned, they pinky swore on it. "This is just the beginning, Naruto." _

_BEEP!  
_

_BEEP!_

BEEP!

Naruto slowly opened his eye as he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes groggily before he sat up and yawned. He sat there for a minute, then he realized he had another weak memory. He had to write it down while it was still fresh!

He grabbed his journal that was laying on his nightstand and began writing quickly. He wrote down all that he could remember from the dream. In fact he wrote down a lot for this memory, it revealed some things about Shinobi. He finished up his writing and then got ready for his day.

He left his flat to quickly go to Hinata's. She was currently setting down breakfast. Naruto knew she got up way earlier than him, but that didn't matter. She looked up and smiled at him."Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She greeted him warmly.

Naruto found himself smiling as well,"Ohayo." He greeted back and sat at the table. His thoughts were leading elsewhere while he looked at Hinata. She appeared really nice, as if she put an effort into it. Even without putting any effort into her looks she'd always look beautiful to him. Though he knew she wasn't dressing up nicely for him, but for that _guy._

Ugh! Even thinking about him made Naruto sick. He hated him, he hated Hinata's ex boyfriend before he even met him. All he needed to know was that this guy dated Hinata once. That's all he needed to hate him. He would never like him as long as he lived in this word. Not ever.

The Uzumaki coughed to grab the Hyuga's attention,"So, anyways Hinata. I had another memory. I wrote it down." He told her and she nodded."And I was thinking, the coordinates can wait...Instead we could talk about the dream I had."

Hinata blinked as she starred right at him. He was trying to give her a convincing smile, but it was so sheepish. Hinata shook her head at him,"Naruto, we're going." She simply told him in reply. She had no idea why he didn't want to meet her ex. They were on good terms now, so there would be no fighting between the two.

Naruto groaned and banged his head on table,"I don't wanna meet your boyfriend!" He whined.

"_Ex_ boyfriend." Hinata corrected and sighed."Naruto we have to do this. You have to meet Kakashi. He could be a big help. And don't you remember the promise you made to Sakura?"

Naruto groaned again._ She just had to bring that up?_ He thought gloomily. Of course he hadn't forgot the promise. It was the biggest thing he had done since he woke up. He didn't regret the promise, he felt a little happy he made it. He was doing something for someone else. To be honest he would have brought Sasuke back for her even if he didn't promise.

But every time Hinata's ex boyfriend came up, there was this feeling inside of him. It was an unpleasant feeling. And he didn't like it. It was as if that feeling was eating him up whole. What was this feeling? _Jealousy._ That word rang through his head. He did not enjoy this feeling, he did enjoy this feeling one bit!

Naruto lifted up his head and let his chin rest on the table."Fine." He decided the sooner they get it over with, the better. He couldn't even say no, he had to do this. He had to do it for himself and others.

"Good, now eat your breakfast!"

* * *

"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit." Naruto told Hinata with a frown upon his face. That was about the tenth time he told Hinata that. And it was almost the hundredth time he told himself that. Because _he_ did _not_ like it! He crossed his arms over his chest to show how much he was against this.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. She had gotten used to his attitude today."Oh, Naruto you're acting like a child." She said teasingly.

Naruto groaned and uncrossed his arms,"Let's just get this over with." He groaned aggravated.

Hinata shook her head at him and hesitantly knocked on the door. She had called him earlier that day after their visit at Sakura, and explained about the whole issue. And he agreed to help them. But now she felt nervous about seeing him again. It had been a while. And she didn't know if she had quite forgiven him for leaving her when she needed him the most. Well, she guessed she'd have to forgive him anyway.

The door opened and out came a man. He wasn't all that tall, he had dark brown hair and sharp dark eyes. Hinata found her heart racing uneasily. _Inuzuka Kiba. _She found herself trembling a little, so she decided to say something as she looked up at his eyes. She opened her mouth but before she could even form a word Kiba leaned over and kissed her.

She was shocked, so shocked she was completely still. She didn't kiss back nor did she pull out either. What was she to do? She was so confused, she didn't want to do anything that would make him not want to help them.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't thinking the same way as Hinata. His brain was working quite differently indeed. Of course he was shocked, but there came that feeling again. It filled his veins and ran through his body. He just wanted to punch the guy, but he resisted that urge. He was also trembling, but in in his own anger and jealousy. He felt as if Kiba was just punching him in the chest.

He was also mad with Hinata though too. Why didn't she pull back!? Seriously, he thought she said this guy was her ex. He acted like they were still a couple. And she-she-ugh! This was too frustrating. If only he could punch this guy. Hey! That wasn't such a bad idea.

He balled up is fist ready to do the deed. This was going to feel so good. Before he could even throw his fist, Sakura's sad face flashed in his head. It was as if she was begging him to stop. If he did punch Kiba he would let her down on finding Sasuke. So Naruto clenched his fist as his side. He closed his eyes to calm himself down.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's shoulder and moved him away from Hinata, breaking the kiss. Then he smiled pleasantly, it was fake."Hey, there man. Let's focus." He said as nicely as possible.

He sounded pretty friendly, so Kiba smiled as well."Yeah, sorry. I guess all those old feelings were coming back." He said sheepishly.

Naruto scoffed but Hinata smiled softly,"It's fine, Kiba." She coughed and gestured to Naruto."This is Naruto. My patient. The one I told you about over the phone." She told him suggestively, giving him this look.

Kiba seemed to acknowledge the look she gave him and nodded at Naruto,"So what is he suicidal or depressed?" He asked, jokingly. He knew Hinata's job as a special therapist.

"Neither. I have amnesia." Naruto told him, not finding his joke very funny at all. Hinata sighed at Kiba. And Kiba slowly nodded."But you know the best part about amnesia, Kiba?"

Kiba arched an eyebrow,"Oh, ano, what?" He felt a little more than awkward now.

Naruto simply grinned,"I forgot!" He shrugged lightly as part of the joke. They all laughed, Kiba and Naruto's laugh seemed more real though. Hinata laughed awkwardly and nervously.

"Why don't you guys all come in!" Kiba said, welcoming them inside. Naruto made sure to stay between Kiba and Hinata. He was not letting this guy any closer to Hinata. Nu-uh, never.

Though he did take his time marveling around Kiba's living room, it was nice and little messy. But he couldn't blame him there, if it wasn't for Hinata Naruto's place would be messy as well. Naruto then turned his head to the sound of a dog. Out came a white and brown puppy. He barked at Hinata and ran toward her.

Hinata smiled an bent down to pick him up,"Aww, you're still as cute as ever, Akamaru." She cooed before he nuzzled her. Hinata giggled at Akamaru, Naruto and Kiba both smiled at the lovely scene.

"He missed you." Kiba told her walking closer to her,"And so have I." Hinata looked up back at Kiba's eyes. Again she felt nervous under his gaze.

"I hate dogs." Naruto suddenly said, saving Hinata from Kiba's gaze. But she also had to look at him with that questioning look.

She tilted her head at him and Kiba frowned,"Since when did you hate dog?" She blinked at him innocently

"Since today." He simply replied with a shrug. Hinata gave him a skeptical look.

Kiba smiled at Akamaru and took him form Hinata's hands,"Well, I love dogs. I lived with them all my life, I would even call myself one." He laughed and Hinata smiled.

"I guess I hate you too." Naruto said jokingly but at the same time he showed his dislike for Kiba.

Hinata could tell that was not a joke. Even Kiba wasn't laughing. So she laughed instead, it was forced but sounded real enough."Naruto-kun you are hilarious!" She quickly turned from him to Kiba."Anyways, about the coordinates..."

"Oh right!" Kiba set down Akamaru and Hinata handed him the little paper with th information written down. Kiba looked down at the papare and frowned."Ah, these are a special type. I would say it's more of a code though."

"But do you thing you could encrypt it?" She asked, hopefully looking at him with her beautiful eyes.

Kiba grinned and stroked her cheek,"Anything for you, Hinata." He said softly. Hinata gave him a smile despite the fact she was uncomfortable with his touch."I'll have this thing down in no time."

"Good." Naruto said stepping in between them again. Kiba looked at Naruto quizzically and Naruto glared at him. He gave him that look, the look of 'I know what you're up to'. But Kiba smirked at him. He was going to get Hinata again.

Hinata was slightly confused, she hadn't notice their face conversation."Guys?"

"Hai, Hinata?" They said simultaneously both turning to her.

She pointed two fingers to the paper,"The coordinates."

* * *

It didn't take long to get the work done, just as Kiba said. But Naruto had hated every minute they spent with Kiba. The guy kept postponing by flirting with Hinata. And Naruto would have to had his snarky comments.

Seriously this guy couldn't get the message to just back off. It was highly annoying, so as pay back he had _accidentally _broke some of his belongings. But Hinata kept ruining the point by apologizing for him. He put it out that he clearly did not like Kiba.

Finally it all came to an end and Kiba had got the location of this meeting place. And it only took about twenty minutes,"Okay, I've got it." He wrote it down on some sketch paper.

He handed it to Hinata, but he held her hand for a little while longer than expected. When he let go Hinata smiled politely and Naruto glared daggers at him."We'd better be going." She said, looking the paper over.

"I'll walk you out." He told her, walking past Naruto. And he did just as he said he would, he walked Hinata out. Though Naruto tried to stay in his way as much as possible. They made it out onto the porch. They were home free! Naruto smiled more than happy to know they were leaving this place and that _loser_, who was trying steal his girl...His girl?

"I guess this is goodbye." Hinata tried to hide her relief. Kiba made her feel so nervous for some reason. Actually she knew the reason. She hadn't forgive him for leaving her and also could she trust him. She believed she could.

"Hinata, I know I left you after your cousin died. But I want you to understand I never meant to hurt you. And I didn't know what to say or do for you. So I thought you didn't want me anymore..." Kiba said suddenly. He was apologizing.

Naruto now understand, he shook his head at Kiba. What kind of boyfriend left their girlfriend just because she was mourning. He wanted to say something to Kiba, but again Hinata spoke first.

"I forgive you." Naruto was shocked and Hinata was a little shocked herself. But she really did mean it. She forgave Kiba.

Kiba smiled and sighed relieved,"And I was wondering...if you would give me a second chance." Now this guy was pushing his luck.

"No." Hinata answered automatically. Naruto smirked at Kiba's sad face.

"Oh, is there someone else?"

"Yes."

"There is?" Naruto and Kiba both asked simultaneously. Oh great, now he had to compete with some other guy. Compete? What was he thinking! Hinata was his friend. What he meant was...Now he has to fend off this other guy. Yeah, that was it."Can you give me a clue who this guy is."

"Sorry it's a secret." She looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes before looking back to Kiba."Bye." She walked away. Kiba had noticed how her eyes shifted, sadly Naruto didn't.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered to Kiba."Do you know who it is?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, dumbfounded, this guy was dense."Why don't you find out, Uzumaki." He crossed his arms.

Naruto smirked,"Well, as long as if it's not you!" He laughed evilly at Kiba before walking in the direction of Hinata. When he turned around to see Kiba's face, he saw one of Kiba's fingers in the air. He was flipped off. Again. Though Naruto noticed something else as well. On the jerks wrist was that tattoo. The red swirl. At that moment Naruto didn't feel so good.

"Hinata." He said once he was walking right beside her."Do you trust Kiba?" He asked, he was not so sure he did.

Hinata blinked at him,"Well, yeah I do." She nodded. She was being completely honest. She did trust Kiba, especially now that he apologized.

"Okay." Naruto said with a smile content with her word. If Hinata trusted him than so did he. But that didn't mean he had to like him."I still hate him though." He made it clear to Hinata. There was no way they'd ever become friends."And whose the other guy?" He question timidly.

Hinata blushed and looked down,"Oh, Naruto that's a secret." She said with a gentle smile placed on her face. She was in love. And even Naruto could tell, and it made him feel a little sad. This guy must be pretty awesome.

"You can tell me though, Hinata." He told her, practically begging her. He even pouted.

Hinata giggled and shook her head, she refused to answer. And Naruto couldn't help but noticed her blushing harder."No,no I can't! You're embarrassing me."

"But Hinataaaa!" Naruto whined.

Kiba watched them walk off, they were babbling about something and Naruto was pulling on Hinata. He frowned at them until they were out of sight. He didn't like where they're relationship was going. But he didn't have time to think about it. At that moment he needed to call in to headquarters.

He left the door and grabbed his phone. He dialed in a number and waited patiently for the other person to pick up.

A woman picked up, her voice was raspy and sounded in charge."What do you have to report, Inuzuka?"

"Uzumaki and Hyuga were here." He replied, while taking a seat.

The woman scoffed,"So? She's doing her job, and if this is about you and Hinata than whatever. She can do whatever she wants to get that information from him. Plus you broke up with 's not my problem if you still like her. You're a dog anyway and..." The woman went on this whole rant about him. After she was done Kiba spoke.

"What I was _trying_ to say is that I found out where a certain special house is located, thanks to Hyuga." He smirked.

The woman was quiet for a moment,"You don't mean..._their _house_?"_

Kiba nodded,"Yes, Karin. I mean that house."

"Wow, we've been looking for that house for years. And it just turns up? You'll get rewarded. And now, I should send some people over there." Karin told him.

"You might want to wait, Uzumaki and Hyuga are going there right now."

Karin sighed through the line,"Okay, whatever. I'll wait to tell them."

"And, Karin."

"What?"

"I think we should keep a close eye on Hyuga..."

* * *

Naruto eventually gave up on the mystery guy Hinata was in love with. But he would make sure to keep his eyes up for him. When he figured out who it was then he'd have a little talk with him. In the mean time he just had to make sure no guys started getting _to_ friendly with Hinata. It was the best he could do.

Ugh! Why was he so serious about this? It wasn't any of his business, yet...He just didn't want to lose Hinata. He groaned and turned is head to look at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand and she didn't pull back like she did with Kiba. He was happy at that.

"Okay, here we are!" Hinata announced, when they made it to their destination. They had to take a cab to the place. And surprisingly it was a long cab ride. They had drove out of the city to the outskirts of the town. There wasn't a lot of houses on the outskirt, but the neighborhood was really nice looking. You could tell people took care of their homes.

Naruto and Hinata stepped out of the cab. Though Hinata went around it to pay the cabdriver his money. It wasn't Seto this time strange enough. Naruto just looked up at the house he stood in front of. It was very nice looking, but it did look a little old. And in the back yard there was a little playground. And the curtains were slightly open, so he could see inside a little. Whoever lived here must of had children. But that didn't make sense, Kakashi was supposed to be here. Well, unless he had children.

And then Naruto's heart stopped. He was completely still, he recognized this house."Hinata..." He said when she came back.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She glanced at his pale face. She was now concerned.

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. They were stuck in his throat. He blinked and took a deep breath."This is...my parents house. My parents house."

Hinata was quiet and looked him straight in the eyes. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel so good as she looked at Naruto's eyes which were filled with hope and a slow smile crept onto his face."Kakashi is with my parents!"

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! And you people who guessed Kiba, kudos! Also did you guys think I uploaded faster, I do! Hahahaha! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, how you felt, what were your favorite parts! Leave a review below and let me know! You know what to do!

Little Miss Kiari out!


	8. Dear Naruto

Here you people are! Okay this one of three chapter that I wanted to write the most.

_"It's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."_

_JustOneSmile/Tumblr_

* * *

**_Dear Naruto_**

Hinata's heart stopped as she looked at Naruto's grinning face. She could tell he was very excited. But something in her told her this was not good. It didn't seem right. It didn't seem right at all. She honestly didn't believe Naruto's parents were alive. No, she knew his parents weren't alive. He told her himself.

But saying that to Naruto's overjoyed happy face would kill him. And it would kill her. She felt herself shaking a little. This was a bad idea. And what if Kakashi wasn't there anyway? She just...didn't want Naruto to get hurt.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed more excited than she'd ever seen him. Hinata was dying inside as she watched Naruto dash up to the front door. She felt like balling up. What would his face look like when he figured out his parents were dead? Agh!

Hinata ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hand stopping him as they stood right in front of the doorway,"Naruto..." She said quietly, barely even audible. He turned to look back at her with those eyes filled with excitement like a child's. Just so innocent. She swallowed back hard. She couldn't tell him."Just...Don't expect too much..."

Naruto laughed with joy in his tone,"Sure." He grinned and let go Hinata's hand to knock on the door. She felt so guilty. She was guilty honestly. Just leading him on like this...And so much more. Sakura was right she had to tell him, but there was so much more Sakura didn't know. So should she really take the pinkette's advice? She was so confused about herself. What was wrong with her!? What was she doing!?

"It's open..." Naruto said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked back up at him. He was just as confused as her. Before she could question to go in or not, Naruto stepped in without a second thought. Hinata gulped and followed him in.

The light was dim inside because the curtains weren't open all the way. But you could still see good enough. The house was nicely furnished, but child friendly. It really did look like a small family's also did look like it needed a little dusting.

Naruto walked around like he owned the place. He first went to open the curtains up better, then he walked around the living room curiously. He knew where everything was, he could feel it. But he also felt that some things were out of place. Someone was definitely here, it had to be Kakashi. Hinata watched as Naruto quietly walked around and feel everything with a small content smile.

It made Hinata feel horrible. Usually when she saw him like this, it would make her feel warm. But she knew that he was not going to find his parents. And just knowing that that and seeing his excited face was _really_ killing her. Suddenly they heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

They both looked into the direction of the kitchen. They could see someone coming. The once comfortable silence was now tense. Naruto squinted his eyes as the figure came up revealing the silver haired man. Again it was quiet but less tense and more of relief. The man easily leaned against the doorway frame to the kitchen holding a steaming mug of coffee, he was looking right at Naruto.

"It took you long enough to get here..." He said, coolly. It was still quiet when he walked over to Naruto and Naruto just starred right back at him."Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked tilting his head. Hinata couldn't help but wonder how he could stay so calm. She was a nervous wreck right now, even if it didn't show.

"I..." Naruto finally uttered out as he looked at Kakashi. He wanted to meet Kakashi so bad, but he didn't know what he was to say when he met him. He just looked up at the masked man and then down. He sighed and clenched his fist."I was waiting for you ya'know!" He yelled, more irritated than mad."Every morning I got up wondering where you were! You weren't looking for me! Instead you had me come all the way to meet you! Who do you think you are!?" He ranted and pointed a finger accusingly at Kakashi.

Hinata was only slightly shocked to see him yell at Kakashi like that. Though, she could tell he was happy to see him. And Kakashi must have known the same because he simply smirked and said,"Haha, sorry about that..." He scratched the back of his head."I got distracted with...other matters." He looked to the side.

"Whatever! I don't want your petty excuses." Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. Again he had that feeling. That he knew this guy so well, even if he couldn't remember him all the way. He knew Kakashi, and it was easy to talk to him.

Kakashi chuckled nervously,"Even if you did get amnesia...You still haven't changed." He said warmly. At that Hinata smiled, it was true. Oh thank Kami he was the same. "Anyway, I called you here to talk about important manners. Very important."

Naruto snorted,"Can you believe this guy, Hinata?" He pointed a thumb toward Kakashi."He said he called me for '_important manners'_." Naruto said, adding the air quotations. Of course he wasn't really mad, well maybe a little."I guess I'm not that important."

Kakashi had stopped listening to Naruto when he saw Hinata. He hadn't noticed her before because she was on the other side of the room. But now he saw her clearly. Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was burning her with his eyes. She couldn't help but squirm. This was a bad idea. Coming here was a bad idea. A lot of things were bad ideas.

She looked down away from Kakashi's piercing eyes. Naruto then noticed how Kakashi starred at Hinata and frowned."Ano, Kakashi...?" He felt a bit uncomfortable too now. What was his deal?

Kakashi snapped out of his strange trance and looked back at Naruto. He was quiet again until he coughed into his fist."Erm, I didn't know you had brought others over..." He said slowly. It was as if he was trying to say something without saying it. He was giving Naruto some look. But sadly Naruto didn't understand at all.

"Well, it's just Hinata. My friend and doctor." He blinked at Kakashi."Unlike _you_, she was there for me." Naruto pursed his lips at Kakashi and arched a brow. He was not letting that go any time soon.

"Haha, yes..sorry." Kakashi nodded apologetically at Naruto."But we seriously do need to talk." He glanced at Hinata from the corners of his eyes."Alone." He added.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at him with a hint of confusion,"Why?" He asked, suspiciously.

Hinata blinked at the once again silence. This time it was awkward."I'll wait outside!" She said holding up her hands. Kakashi and Naruto's heads snapped back to her."Is it okay if I wonder around the backyard? There are some really pretty flowers planted there..."

"Sure, of course. You can even pick some. If you want." Kakashi told her politely. And without hesitation she exited the house, happily. She felt that she didn't belong there right now, and she didn't. How could she stay there when she was lying to Naruto.

Kakashi turned back to Naruto,"Now, why don't you have a seat?" He told him, sitting down on the couch and setting his mug down on the coffee table. Naruto took a seat in the recliner. For some reason Kakashi seemed to chuckle once Naruto sat down.

"What?" Naruto looked at him, curious as to why he was laughing.

Kakashi stopped his chuckling and smiled sadly at Naruto,"It's just that...Seeing you in your Father's chair...You look a lot like him."

At this Naruto's face lit up,"Oh yeah?" He looked at the chair with more interest than ever. He could remember himself sitting on his Father's lap in this chair and his Mother sitting on the arm as they read little books. He smiled warmly."Where are my parents anyway?"

Kakashi shook his head,"I'll tell you later. First we need to talk." He said, leaning back in his seat. Naruto looked right back at him with a serious look."Shinobi..." Kakshi started off.

"Is an organization, right?" Naruto cut in. Kaksahi raised both brows at this, he was shocked that Naruto knew."Yeah, I dreamed about it. I know what Shinobi is." He explained.

"Oh? So you dream your memories?" He asked, very interested.

Naruto cupped his chin,"Only bits and pieces. And they're never in order either."

"I see..." Kakashi looked up and became quiet."So, if you know what Shinobi is...Then you know it's corrupted. Right?"

Naruto nodded curtly,"Mhm, I got that from Tsunade's letter." He told Kakshi lifting a finger.

"Wow, well you've been getting around."

"Ano, but what does this all have to do with me?"

"Naruto you are a Ninja." Kakashi said, with his eyes still on the ceiling.

"...Yeah, I have the mark...But-"

"You and Sasuke were assigned to a mission." Kakshi interrupted him as he began explaining. So Naruto didn't mind. "There was a little part of Shinobi just outside of Konoha. They held and took care of all the information. But they were pretty messed up, the leader of Shinobi had no control over them. It was more like they were partners with Shinobi to be honest. Anyways, they sometimes gave out information of Konoha to other villages. Finally they got this list. It had all the names and information of the criminal masterminds. So you can imagine how much that would help Shinobi with their missions."

Naruto was quiet,"Yeah, but...?"He edged him to go on. There had to be a catch.

"But, they weren't willing to give Shinobi the list at all. They wanted money for it. So you and Sasuke's mission was to infiltrate their building, get the information and come back. As simple as that. You two were there for two weeks before you could get your hands on that info. But you guys did it."

"But something happened." Naruto sighed, feeling as if he already knew.

"Well, of course. You two were caught. Only you got away with the info, Sasuke was left behind. Probably killed." Kakashi said quietly at the mention of Sasuke's name.

Naruto's jaw tightened. He didn't want to believe Sasuke was dead. But there was such a big possibility that he could be dead. No, he made a promise to bring him back!

"You,Naruto. Lost your memories, which was definitely not part of the plan. The worst part is you have the only copy of that information. And no one knows where that information is except you."

"Wha-me?!" Naruto pointed to himself in shock. He had this info!?

"Yes, Naruto. Shinobi is closely watching and so is the info building. They want that information. And they want it now. But only you know where it is."

Naruto blinked,"I-I can just give it to Shinobi!"

"No!" Kakashi shook his head and sighed,"Didn't I just tell you Shinobi is corrupted too."

"Oh yeah..." Naruto mumbled, looking down."How do you know all this anyway?" He asked, already knowing the answer the minute the words came out of his mouth.

"Why, I'm a Ninja too." He smirked showing Naruto his tattoo on his arm."And I'm your sensei."

Naruto smirked as well,"Okay, Kakashi-_sensei. _Then what do I do?"

"First you need your memories back, so you can find out where that info is."

"Yeah, but how do I do that? I mean me and Hinata are having very slow progress." Naruto snorted and groaned.

Kakashi chuckled softly,"Tsunade can handle that. She has to do a procedure that'll make you remember everything."

"Ahh, really? Where is she?" He looked more excited now.

"In hiding. I can't bring her to you just yet." Kakashi mumbled looking out of the window where Hinata was sitting next to the winter flowers. Naruto looked at Kakashi strangely.

"Okay...Hey what about, Sakura!"

Kakashi turned back around to look at Naruto,"What about her?"

"Ano, does she know about Shinobi and Sasuke and stuff...?"

"No, Shinobi is a secret organization. You can't tell your loved ones your a Shinobi agent. They'll be in danger or Shinobi might be endangered. So yeah, she doesn't know about it. Though, I do worry for the girl. The information building might think she knows something about where you have it hidden. So I asked Itachi to watch over her, he knows Sasuke wouldn't forgive us if something happened to her."

Naruto sighed and slumped back into his chair. He closed his eyes to suck up all this information. He'd never imagine he was an agent, or to be more exact an elite spy! A Ninja! This was a turn of events."Wow." He whispered to himself."So when do I see Tsunade?"

"When you're ready." Kakshi gave him a card with an address on it.

"Why can't you just take me to her now...?"

Kakshi stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets."Do you wanna look around the house?" He completely ignored Naruto's question.

Naruto frowned at Kakashi, but the man didn't back down. So Naruto stood up and started walking with Kakashi around the house. He first showed him the kitchen. Then there was his bedroom. Naruto stayed in there longer, he touched all of his old things and smelled them. He looked around at everything. Joy was building up in him, and when he saw his parents room next he flopped on the bed.

This was really his old house. He smiled warmly as he sat up,"It's good to be back!" He laughed, happily. Kakashi just looked at him with a solemn face. It almost scared Naruto. He didn't know why, but the whole time he was nervous when he first stepped into the house. He was so afraid it might not be real, that this really wasn't his parents home and that they weren't here. Speaking of which,"Hey, Kakashi where _is_ my parents?"

Kakashi sat beside him and sighed,"I knew I was going to have to answer this question..." Naruto just blinked at him."Naruto, you're parents are dead. They were killed when you were only eight."

The air to the room was hard to breath all of a sudden. And he was hurting. The smile on his face just left. He blinked again as Kakashi waited for his reaction. Naruto turned to look down at his feet. He didn't know what to do? Was he supposed to cry? Or be angry? He was so confused! The Uzumaki sighed, he wasn't surprised to hear they were one bit.

In fact he kind of felt from the very beginning they were gone, that was why he was so nervous. He just tried to hold on to that false hope they were still alive. Agh! Everything was just going wrong with his life. He wasn't going to cry for them. No, he was sure he had did that when he still had his memories. So this should be old news to him.

Naruto flopped back on the bed and laughed,"Ah, Kakashi Sensei...I don't know what to say." He continued to laugh, but he was only laughing so he wouldn't cry. Because he wanted to cry more than ever right now."I just don't know anything anymore!"

Kakashi was quiet,"You're parents were also Ninjas. They moved their house all the way out here so Shinobi wouldn't know where it was. After they figured out how corrupted Shinobi was they quit, and they were planning on telling the government. Shinobi wasn't having that. You're parents knew this, so they left you at a foster home. And after that they were killed in a car '_accident_'..."

As if that made him feel any better! Naruto stopped his laughing and sighed again. He swallowed down the lump and his throat and used his arms to cover his eyes. No, he was not going to cry. He didn't want to cry. He felt those tears coming. Why was this happening?

Kakashi got up and pulled something from the bedroom closet,"Almost the same thing happened to the Uchiha clan. They decided they wanted out and they were all killed. Except Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was out at school and Itachi was on a mission. They lied to you and Sasuke saying it was some other enemy. They lied to all the children's parents they killed." He went quiet when Naruto didn't reply.

"Here, you read this letter once before. Maybe you should read it again." Kakshi handed Naruto the letter he got from out of the closet.

Naruto sat up and held the letters in his hand gently. He looked at it front and back. There was no stamp just two names. It said: _From Mom and Dad. _Naruto looked up at Kakashi as if he had to have permission to read it. Kakashi simply nodded at the letter, telling him to go on.

The letter read in careful cursive:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, that means we are no longer alive, and you have reached the age of eighteen. It really is sad, and we never hoped for you to read this. You probably were very confused, sad and maybe even angry with us. _

_We apologize sincerely, we never wanted you to get hurt, emotionally or physically. If we brought you with us you would have gotten hurt and possibly even killed. We could never let that happen to our precious child._

_Naruto, we want you to live a healthy life. To find love, friends, and another family that will take good care of you. We want you to get married, have children of your own and have the wonderful experiences we had._

_Of course your life will have bumps in it, but that's life for you. If you trip, you just have to get back up. You can't give in just because some little things that get in your way. No, you have to keep going, with or without us. We're sorry we won't be there to help you or teach you things we wished to teach you._

_But don't you doubt for one second that we love you. Because we love you more than you could possibly imagine. We hope your sincerely understand, Naruto. You are our most special and beloved son. So keep going on with your life._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Naruto read the letter over twice, as he read it he could hear his parents voices in his head. His Mother's strong but gentle voice, and his Father's patient yet sturdy voice. It was hard to take this in. It was like an answer he was waiting for, he needed someone to tell him these things in this letter. Little did he know that the people to tell him this were his dead parents. _Dead_. It seemed so hard to accept they were gone.

"They wrote this before they dropped you off at that foster home. It took them days to write it." Kakashi told him in a soft whisper. Naruto slowly glanced at him as if he was expecting more, he had such a stoic face. Kakashi painfully looked back at his glassy eyes. He was quiet, not knowing what else to say to the blonde. He just thought those words would give him comfort.

Naruto slowly turned back to look at the letter in his hands. He read it once more. Again came that sharp pang in his chest. This feeling really was annoying."...I...They..." He opened his mouth several times to say something. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he wanted to say. He continued to look down at the letter in his hands.

_Drip_

Something wet fell onto the letter. What was it?

_Drip_

Again something wet fell onto his letter. Seriously, where was this water coming from? He looked at Kakashi for an answer. The silver haired man looked at him with a little shock before calming back down."Naruto...you're crying." He whispered.

Well, that explained the wet feeling on his face. He used his hand to wipe away the tears off of his stoic face, but it didn't help much. More tears built up and rolled down his face. Naruto sighed as his eyes drooped."...I'm crying for my parents..." He paused for a while, his voice was so straightforward.

"Two people who love me...more than anything...And...I..." He swallowed down hard."I..I.." His voice was now shaking and his lip was quivering. Naruto's stoic face was now gone, there was only the look of a heartbroken person."I don't even know their names!" He finished in a burst of tears. He sobbed in his hands unable to control himself.

Kakashi awkwardly patted his back, not knowing what else to do."Minato and Kushina..." He said barely above a whisper. Naruto looked up at him with a quizzical look."Those are your parents names."

Naruto nodded slowly and his eyes overflowed with more tears. He quietly thanked Kakashi and sobbed a little more. He honestly didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to do anything else. It was shameful for someone his age to be crying, he knew that. But in his situation, was it really shameful? Well, Kakashi didn't seem to think so.

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality only a few minutes, Naruto wiped away the last of his tears and stood up."Kakashi...can I keep the letter?" He asked, folding the letter back up delicately. It was one of the only things he had of his parents left, and they had specifically left it to him.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled through his mask at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back softly and gave a a nod of gratitude. Then he safely placed the letter in his pocket."Hinata's probably waiting.." He told Kakashi awkwardly, not knowing how else to say it. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, right. Come on." Kakashi walked out of he room ahead of Naruto. The Uzumaki stood there and glanced around his parents bedroom just once more. "Are you coming?" His previous Sensei asked from the hall.

Naruto turned to him and nodded,"Ano, y-yeah..." Kakashi left him, which gave Naruto another chance to look around. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was saying goodbye to this house. He shook the thoughts out and went back to the living room where Kakashi was waiting.

"She's still outside." Kakashi said from the window. He was behind the curtain watching Hinata. Naruto came over to have a peek as well. The young woman was sitting in the snow still in her spot next to the winter flowers. She only stood up to pick flowers from the tree she was standing under.

Naruto genuinely smiled at her. She looked peculiarly beautiful, when her dark figure stood out in all that white snow. And she looked even more beautiful when it started lightly snowing. The woman turned around and held her hand out to catch some snow. She too, was wearing a genuine smile. Naruto's smiled widened at that.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's smile. His face seemed to lighten up when he saw Hinata. This scared him a little,"Naruto...do you like Hinata?" He questioned the blonde with a slight frown.

Naruto shrugged lightly,"She's my friend." He simply answered. With that reply, Kakashi closed the curtains, blocking Naruto's view of Hinata. The blonde turned to Kakashi, who now had a stern face."Kakashi-sensei?"

"Can you trust her?" Kakashi looked at Naruto with serious eyes.

Honestly, Naruto was taken back at that question. Could he trust Hinata? What type of question was that? Of course he could! He trusted her more than anything and anyone."Yeah, of course I can!" Naruto exclaimed, he became a little angry with Kakashi for even asking such a question.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked again which angered Naruto even more. Kakashi spoke again before Naruto could even scold him."I mean, she did have your medical file. I'm pretty sure she knew your parents were dead."

Naruto's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything...Kakashi must be right about that one."Well...I never asked..." He said, desperately trying to defend Hinata.

Kakashi gave him this 'seriously' look,"Did you have to?"

He was right. He didn't need to ask if they were alive. Hinata could have told him the moment they stepped in front of this house. It sickened him to even think of Hinata this way. Naruto didn't even want to talk about it anymore, he just wanted to go. So when he turned to walk away Kakashi grabbed his arm."All I'm saying is make sure she's trust worthy. Especially before you come to Tsunade. She quit, and I've quit. Shinobi will be after us."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and yanked his arm out of his grip. He knew Kakashi had every right to be suspicious. He was doing a very risky thing just meeting Naruto."Naruto, does anybody else know about our meeting?" Kakashi asked.

"No-" Naruto stopped himself. Actually someone else did know. Kiba. But Hinata trusted him, so it was no big deal. Kakashi didn't need to know, right? It wouldn't make any difference...

"Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed back hard,"There was this one guy...But we can trust him." He didn't even believe himself. He didn't trust Kiba really, but Hinata did. That was why he was satisfied.

"Why? Because of Hinata?" Kakashi asked, already knowing that was _exactly_ why. He sighed,"What was his name?" Naruto didn't answer, he was afraid to answer. After all Kiba was a Ninja, and he just come to realize this."Naruto...What was his name?"

Naruto balled his fist and closed his eyes to think. Tell him. Just tell him. But if he told him, he felt like he would be making Hinata look suspicious again...Naruto snapped his eyes open again."Kiba." He finally responded."Inuzaka Kiba."

Kakashi silently cursed to himself,"Damn." He looked around."You should go and don't come back to this house. I won't be here."

Naruto nodded and headed to the door."And Naruto!" Kakashi called out to him. The blonde still had his back facing him as he stood in the door way."Please make sure you can trust Hinata...Shinobi will do a lot of bad things to get what they want."

Naruto simply nodded and stepped out the door. It was outrageous, the idea of Hinata being part of Shinobi! There was no way! No possible way! Kakashi didn't understand that. He didn't understand at all. Hinata was kind,gentle, sweet and loving. There was no way someone like her could be part of Shinobi. Just no way.

His angry and hurried footsteps slowed and softened when he approached Hinata. She turned around to face him after she heard him coming. She smiled at him softly with little snowflakes in her dark hair. She never looked more beautiful.

"It's snowing." She said to him softly and spun around once before facing him.

Naruto chuckled,"Thanks for the News Flash,Captain Obvious." He replied, playfully. Hinata found herself chuckling with him. The laughing died out out quickly though. She smiled at him and all he could do was smile back. It was a comfortable silence. Then Hinata's smile slowly dropped.

"You were crying." She stroked his face were the tears had once been. She looked at him concerned. And Naruto asked himself, how could he have ever doubted her?

Naruto shrugged lightly,"No big deal..." He sighed, looking down. It reminded him once again his parents were no longer among the living.

Hinata gulped,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want to see your hurt face." She whispered to him. Naruto didn't reply. That made sense to him, what she had just said. Hinata was a gentle soul, and was always concerned for him. So, in Kakashi's face!"I know, it's not much...but here." She handed him a bundle of flowers that she had picked."I was getting them for you."

Naruto looked down at the flowers that were in his hands and grinned at her."Arigatou,Hinata..." He replied quietly. Hinata smiled with pink cheeks. And who said girls couldn't give boys flowers? "Ano, we should go."

Hinata looked at him a little surprised,"Ah, okay." She nodded and grabbed his hand hesitantly. Naruto grinned at her and led her away. There was no way Hinata could betray him. She was his friend, and he was starting to think she was much much _much_ more than that.

* * *

"It's still snowing." Hinata sighed, as she looked outside the window. It was about two days since they had last seen Kakashi. And Naruto said he was going to see him again soon. But he never told Hinata how. She just hoped he hadn't got any weird coordinates like the last time. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Kiba again."Naruto-kun?" She said, turning to him.

The Uzumaki was sitting on the couch. He glanced at her quietly and looked back down at his feet. He had been quiet all this morning. There was something bothering him, and he wouldn't tell her what it was.

She slowly walked over to him and crouched in front of him,"Oi, Naruto-kun. You know you can tell me anything, right? So let's not keep things from each other." She said sweetly and held his hands.

Strange enough he made no effort to hold her hands back, like he would always do. She looked up at his stoic face and he replied his voice barely audible."And you won't keep things from me either, right?"

"Hai!" She felt like such a liar. That was because she was a liar. She needed to clear her head."I'm going to take a quick shower." She let go of his hands and stood up. He still sat there looking quite serious. It pained Hinata to walk away leaving him there.

In the shower Hinata scrubbed her troubles away. It always help to bathe. After she was finished she dressed and went back into the living room where Naruto should be waiting. But when she came back in there the blonde was no where to be seen.

She checked around her flat, and when she didn't see him she looked in his flat across the hall. Still no where to be seen. She became a little scared where was he? Wait! She didn't check her room. Hinata dashed back to her flat and into her room.

Hinata busted the door open and when she saw Naruto in there she sighed relieved. He had his back facing her and seemed to be holding something."Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked sternly."You frightened me."

There was no reply. He just stood there completely still."Naruto-kun?" She whispered, worry clear in her voice.

Naruto slowly turned around to face her. In his hands he held that _photo_. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes looked to her drawer and saw that all the drawers to it was open. Then she slowly looked up at Naruto's face, she was afraid of what she might see.

Naruto was wearing a frown. A frown of confusion, hurt and betrayal. And what he said next just killed Hinata.

"You're a _liar_, Hyuga Hinata."

* * *

HAHAHAH! YAY! I love this chapter! I hope you guys do tooooo! So tell what you think, leave a review below and let me now! Also favorite and follow.

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	9. Remembering a Face

Okay! This chapter will explain how she knows Naruto. Sorry that it's not the chapter that they talk and crap. I need you guys to be calm before the storm. Or something like that *Laughs*

_"After every storm the sun will smile; for every problem there is a solution, and the soul's indefeasible duty is to be of good cheer."_

_William R. Alger_

* * *

**_Remembering a Face_**

_Music filled the apartment as he walked around with a cup in his hand. The living room was full with people, and the band was playing a happy sounding song. The beat was really nice and fun. He tapped his foot lightly while he waited. He was waiting again...for someone. _

_Then he heard the doorbell ring. He smirked, they were here. He walked past a few people to get to the front door. Once he made it, he looked through the peephole. There he was, Sasuke. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. And next to him was a beautiful woman. That must be Sakura. It was about time he met her._

_Naruto swung the door open with a grin,"Took your precious time getting here?" He asked, mockingly._

_Sasuke stepped inside with Sakura."I sure did." He smirked as Naruto closed the door._

_The blonde shook his head at Sasuke. The one thing they'd never stop doing was quarreling. And honestly, they liked it that way. They were rivals after all, and didn't know any other way to communicate with each other."And who may this fine lady be?" Naruto looked at Sakura as he led them to the living room, where most of everybody was._

_Sakura curved her pink lips into a smile before parting them to answer, but Sasuke did that for her."You already know who this is, Dobe. It's Sakura. My girlfriend, the one I tell you about when you ask." Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Naruto._

_Naruto only rolled his eyes,"Yeah, whatever." He sighed and looked at Sakura."Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you. Sasuke has said many things about you." He winked at her._

_"Really?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled at him, the Uchiha looked away."He really is cute." _

_"I , for one, don't see what woman see in him." He shook his head at Sasuke which only caused Sakura giggle a little._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Yeah, well at least I have a girlfriend." He commented._

_Naruto harrumphed and folded his arms,"I could get one, I just don't feel like it." _

_"Of course you could." Sasuke said nonchalantly."Here birthday boy." He shoved a box into Naruto's hands."From us both."_

_"Happy birthday, Naruto." Sakura told him joyfully and hugged him. Naruto smiled at them both and hugged her back. After a while Sasuke pulled Sakura away from him, feeling that they were hugging a little too long for his taste._

_Naruto continued to smile at her,"Thanks, Sakura." He nodded at her. Sasuke coughed into his fist,"Oh and you too,Sasuke." Naruto said nonchalantly. The black-haired man knew he was just doing this to mess with him._

_"So anyways, we've got food and drinks, music and the band." Naruto gestured around the room."Kakashi sensei is already here along with all the other party guess as you see."_

_Sasuke looked around the room and Sakura did the same."I see..." He simply smiled slightly._

_"I'll get you two drinks." Naruto told them before walking off to the kitchen bar. He was happy to finally meet Sakura. She was definitely a keeper for the guy. She looked pretty and tough. Usually Sasuke didn't bother with women, but he claimed he wasn't gay. Of course Naruto would always tease him about that._

_Naruto on the other hand liked women, though he couldn't get much dates. He had the looks, and the kind personality, but he was so...Naive. That would probably be the best word for it. The point was that he was happy for Sasuke. _

_Naruto smiled when he made it to the kitchen bar, he had to walk pass a few people to get there. And he even made a stop to drop off his gift to open later. The blonde picked up two cups and turned around to go back to Sasuke, when he bumped into someone and spilled the drink over her._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Naruto grabbed some napkins and handed it too her. _

_The woman smiled at him with forgiveness,"It's fine." She replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She graciously accepted the napkins and wiped her dress with them."I don't really like this dress anyway."_

_Naruto blinked as he starred at her. He recognized this had such a kind voice, it was really sweet and understandingly. The woman wasn't as tall as him and she had long midnight hair. And she was very gorgeous. Hinata...?_

_After she finished cleaning her dress she looked back at him and then she came to realize something."You're the birthday guy, happy birthday, Naruto-kun." She told him sweetly._

_Naruto grinned,"Thanks, have a drink." He didn't know why he gave her a drink, he just did. And Hinata looked back up at him questioningly, but Naruto already walked away. Obviously this him didn't know Hinata..._

_"Here's your drink." Naruto gave Sakura the cup. She smiled at him thankfully and took a sip from it._

_Sasuke crossed his arms,"Where's mine?" _

_"I forgot about you..." Naruto lied, not wanting to tell him he gave it away. Plus, he was way more focused on something else at the moment."Who's that?" He pointed at Hinata. She was currently leaning against a wall while holding her drink. She was wearing a stoic face as she watched the band play the music._

_Sasuke looked to where Naruto was pointing and smirked,"Hyuga Hinata, duh. How do you not know who you invited to your own birthday party?" He asked the boy while he shook his head._

_The blonde shrugged,"Hey, I invited almost everybody from work."_

_"Exactly. Hyaga works at the front desk sometimes when Karin is not in. You've seen her." Sasuke explained."She's also Neji's cousin." He added, quietly. Naruto frowned slightly as he starred at her. Now that he thought about it, she did look like Neji a bit. _

_Sakura sighed which caused both of them to look at her,"She's probably the saddest girl to hold a drink." She whispered, sympathetically._

_"Well, it'd make sense. Her cousin is dead after she tried to help him and her boyfriend ditched her." Sasuke glanced back at Hinata._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief,"Her boyfriend ditched her? Why? Who?" He leaned in on Sasuke._

_"Inuzuka Kiba." Sasuke moved Naruto's face away from his own."He thought she was ignoring him when she was in her depression."_

_Naruto found that he was very angry with this new knowledge. He was angry at Kiba for leaving Hinata, even if he didn't know her that well. It was wrong! She probably needed him more than ever right now! How could he just ditch her when she lost a loved one? Naruto knew that he would have never made it this far if Sasuke didn't have his back when his parents died._

_"Hmph, I think I'm going to talk to her."_

_"Have fun." Sasuke muttered before moving elsewhere in the party, most likely to go chat with Kakshi-sensei. Sakura followed him, since she didn't really know anybody._

_Naruto, like he said he would, went up to talk to Hinata. When he was face to face with her, she looked up at him."Hey..." He smiled at her. He honestly didn't know what else to say. All he knew was that he wanted her to be happy._

_Hinata slowly looked up at him and smiled lightly. It looked as if her smile would melt at any minute. She really did look sad. It made him feel a little sad. He was friends with Neji, they even teamed up on missions sometimes. He was a good guy, and he could tell Hinata must have been really close with him._

_"How are you doing?" He asked, politely. Naruto leaned against the wall beside her. She scooted a little away from him, which surprised Naruto a bit._

_Hinata nodded a little,"I'm very well, thank you for asking." She replied just as politely, and even a little stiff."I know we don't each other that well, but I came here in Neji's place." She whispered._

_"Oh, yeah, that's cool." Naruto glanced at her solemn face. He felt a little awkward, but he was going to make her happy."Do you wanna hang out or do something?"_

_Hinata looked at him with a little shock,"What are you you asking?" She said, her voice laced with confusion._

_Naruto shrugged and grinned at her suggestively, he even wiggled his eyebrows. Hinata looked back at him and blinked."No." She shook her head, taking it the wrong way._

_ Naruto who didn't understand that she had took the wrong way frowned,"Why not?" She walked away from him and into the dancing crowd. Naruto tried following her and only saw a few peeks of her through the cracks between others bodies. He squeezed through and ended up finding her. The blonde grabbed her hand,"Wait, I just wanna be friends!" He explained, when she tried to go away again._

_"You do?" Hinata stopped trying to escape and looked back at him._

_"Yeah, what did you think I meant before?"_

_Hinata blushed feverishly and gently pulled her hand out of his grip."Sorry." She was bumped into by some other person, but Naruto caught her. "It's hard to talk on the dance floor." She mumbled, but Naruto could barely hear a word she was saying. Though he didn't need to hear her, he was thinking the exact same thing. _

_"What's one of your favorite songs?" He asked, out of the blue. _

_The midnight haired woman looked up at him,"Um, La Da Dee...I guess." She answered slowly, not quite understanding what he was getting at."Why?"_

_Naruto only grinned at her,"Hey! I actually know that song." He let go of her hand and ran off. Hinata was quiet, she couldn't believe he just left her in the crowd like that. Well, she guess she could believe that. Even though this was her first actually talking with Naruto as a friend, she knew what type of person he was like. After all she studied psychology and Neji told her a lot about him. So she wasn't surprised he left her like that._

_Oh, Neji. How she missed him. If she hadn't tried to make him remember, and only tried to make him move on...then maybe he would be alive right now. She looked down sadly. Why did she even have this job? Why did Kiba leave her? Was it because no one wanted to around her? No, she couldn't think those things...She had to move on and...Her thoughts trailed off when she heard noises of someone messing with the mic and the music had stop playing._

_She looked up to see Naruto standing with the band and a mic in hand. What was he doing?"Testing, testing, one, two, three." He tapped the mic a few times."Is this working?" He asked, speaking into the mic._

_"Of course it is, Dobe!" Someone yelled from the crowd._

_"Yeesh, you don't have to be mean about it, Teme." Naruto mumbled, but everyone could hear it, considering the mic was right next to his mouth. The crowd chuckled and Hinata found herself chuckling a little bit as well. He was silly and it was kind of cute._

_ Naruto was now whispering something to the musicians before turning back to the crowd."This song goes out to Hyuga Hinata." He waited patiently until people cleared a pathway to Hinata. _

_She stood there completely shocked. What was she supposed to do? She felt so embarrassed. All eyes were on her, finally she got the hint and walked forward. Naruto grinned at her and began singing La Da Dee._

_Hinata was getting a box full of surprises today. Everyone laughed and clapped before continuing their dancing. Hinata watched as Naruto sung his song and glanced at her a few times. She just stood there not knowing what to do. Dance? That seemed like the best option. But her feet wouldn't move, she didn't know why Naruto decided to sing her a song...but it made her feel really happy. _

_She smiled at him with appreciation, then she felt a little braver. She laid her hand on his and began singing into the mic with him. They found themselves smiling at one another as they did so. When the song was over everyone was clapping and Naruto laughed a little._

_"Why did you start singing?" She asked him, still quite curious about the whole ordeal._

_Naruto blinked and shrugged,"Oh, I just thought it would be fun and make you happy."_

_Hinata shook her head and laughed, he was exactly the way Neji described him."You are too good, Naruto-kun."_

_"I know." Naruto laughed,"One more song!" Pumped his fist into the air."You up to another duet?"_

_Hinata shrugged, she had nothing better to do. "Sure." They found themselves singing numerous songs, such as: Long Kiss Goodbye by HALCALI, Bring It On! by Dev Parade and Hoshi No Utsuwa by Switch Star. But the most fun to sing was Bring It On!_

_They ended up stopping because they were losing their breath. So they let the band take back over. The two were now on his balcony and looking over the lights of Konohagakure city. It never got old, the view was just too amazing._

_They both leaned over the rail and stood there quietly. It was a little cold outside, but mainly just windy. A gust of wind swept over them. Naruto shivered, but Hinata didn't even wince. She just let it whip right through her hair as she looked down over the city. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. She was very beautiful. He couldn't see how Kiba left a woman like her._

_Naruto coughed into his fist to regain concentration,"You're a terrible singer by the way." He coughed again._

_"I heard that ." Hinata laughed softly as she turned to him. __Naruto smiled at her gently and sighed. She looked so much better when she was happy."You really are an amazing person though, Naruto-kun." She sighed to herself."You always know how to move forward and I always stay in the same place. Everyone seems to leave me behind."_

_Naruto watched as her smile slowly disappeared. "Hm.." _

_Hinata crossed her arms over the rail and laid her head on them."I'm sorry for saying that suddenly. I just..." She sighed again. And then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. _

_She looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her."Hey,it's okay. I know how departing from someone feels and I definitely know how it feels to be left behind." He nodded at her, he remembered how much hard work it took him before he became an elite Shinobi agent."But you can't give up, ever. That's what my parents told me."_

_Hinata had completely forgot how hard it was for him to become a Ninja. He was just so good it was hard to believe he had any difficulty. And she even forgot he lost his parents at a young age. She felt a little guilty about that, but at the same time she felt hopeful. Naruto's words had really cheered her up."Thanks, Naruto-kun."_

_"Sure, we're friends now." Naruto grinned and let go of her."But, if you really want to show your appreciation. You could always kiss me." _

_Hinata laughed and gently shoved him,"No, I have to be going." _

_"Aw, why?"_

_"It's too late for me to stay out. Don't get me wrong I'd love to party with you but-"_

_"Okay, lets have a party at your house. Just for me and you."_

_Hinata thought about it for a moment,"Okay."_

_Naruto grinned,"Awesome!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off of the balcony and back inside. He walked over to his Sasuke and Sakura,"We're leaving, you're in charge." He didn't even wait for Sasuke to answer before he dragged Hinata out._

_It was a strange party, but it was fun. It was a new experience for Hinata, she never really had any men over except family and Kiba. And Naruto was never boring. He had so many funny ideas of fun for the party. First he had went through her album and made fun of the fact that most of her songs were old. But he was just playing around with her, because he had liked most of those songs._

_Then he decided to put one in and then that's when the party really began. They first started to make drinks, but Naruto's drink didn't seem to appetizing. And Hinata told him she was not drinking it. So to try and get her to try it, they ended up playing a guessing game. Each would take a turn putting on blindfolds and trying different drinks then guess which was which. _

_Of course Naruto had an epic fail. He was never really good at these type of games. Hinata on the other hand was really good at the game. She got almost everyone right, including Naruto's drink. She later on told him, that it tasted really flavorful._

_After that whole game Naruto suggested a watergun battle. At first Hinata laughed, because it was such a childish game and she ended up getting a water shot in her mouth. So she wanted revenge. It was a fun battle that lasted ten minutes, before Naruto won. She had let her guard down by laughing at how serious he took this. But she wouldn't let them play anymore games until they cleaned up the water._

_Because they were wet, Hinata had cut on the heat for them to dry. Then they sat on the couch just to simply play video games. Hinata had lost this as well. These games weren't even hers to be honest, they were Kiba's that he left over. She had never touched them. So Hinata lost the first round. But she challenged Naruto to a second round. And Naruto could never turn down a challenge._

_So they played a second time. Hinata won, hook, line and sinker. When she played the first time, she was just trying to learn the controls. And now that she knew them, it was easier to play. She had noticed that she hurt Naruto's pride a bit, so she decided what they should do next._

_And so there they were, sitting on the couch, one of them on both ends, holding a notebook and pen. The game they were to play was another guessing game. They would ask a random question about one or the other. Then they would have to answer that question and the person who the question was all about would have to write the real answer. Then they would reveal their papers._

_"What's Naruto's favorite color?" Hinata asked Naruto, and then they both went to writing. After five seconds, Hinata spoke."Times up. Turn over your sheet." They both turned their sheets over and on both papers was; ORANGE._

_"I knew it!" She smirked._

_Naruto__ rolled his eyes and smiled,"Yeah yeah, it was obvious." And it was obvious. Most of the time Naruto would wear some form of orange."Okay okay, Hinata's favorite food?"_

_They both quickly scribbled something down in those five seconds."Turn your paper over."_

_On Hinata's paper was: CINNAMON ROLLS. While On Naruto's was: RAMEN._

_Hinata blinked at him,"Ramen?"_

_"Hey, I wasn't quite sure." He shrugged."Plus ramen is so good I thought it might be the best bet."_

_Hinata laughed at Naruto and shook her head. They continued playing the game for a while and learned a lot more about each other. At the beginning of their little party they were so hyper and drunk off of happiness. Now they were still very happy, but more sluggish and tired. The more they played the game, the more Hinata felt comfortable with Naruto._

_She started to like him more and more every second she spent with him. He was a very nice and warm person. She was happy to be apart of his life. And she was glad that he knew Neji, it made her happy to know that she wasn't the only one sad now that he was gone._

_Somehow, the two ended up on the carpet floor from the couch. Naruto was laying on his back and Hinata on her stomach was laying right beside him."It's late."Hinata whispered to him. She knew he was much more tired than her. And he needed his rest. After all, Shinobi could text him when his next mission was at any moment._

_"Yeah, I should go." Naruto sat up lazily."This was really fun!" He grinned at her."Arigatou, for the awesome time." Hinata sat up as well and smiled. She should be the one thanking him. After all he's made her feel so happy, and it's been a while since she felt this good._

_"This was fun, I'll never forget this day." She told him sincerely. _

_Naruto stood up and helped her stand up as well."Do you have a camera?" He asked her, tilting his head slightly. Hinata walked away without answering, she soon returned with a camera."Awesome, let's take a picture, so we _really_ won't forget!_

_Hinata grinned,"That's a wonderful idea." _

_Naruto wrapped his arm around around Hinata's shoulder and she leaned in next to him, almost laying her head on his shoulder. _FLASH_! The photo was taken. And it was quite good looking too. The picture really captured how happy they were. They almost looked like a couple._

_"You can get it printed out right?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata nodded,"Sure, I could-" She was interrupted by the beeping Naruto's phone. The blonde pulled it out of his pocket and read the text he was sent. His face went from care free to serious. Hinata could only guess he had got another mission in._

_She found that she was right when Naruto explained,"Looks like me and Sasuke got another mission. The meeting for it will be held tomorrow." He yawned."Can I get my copy some other time?"_

_"Yes, of course." She told him as she walked him to the door. They stood out in the hall and Hinata sighed._

_"Sooo, can I have that kiss?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows._

_At this Hinata laughed and blushed. He was just too cute. So she grabbed his collar, pulled him down a little and stood on her toes. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. After she was done she lowered herself and let him go. He had a hint of pink in his face when she looked back up at him._

_"If...you want a kiss m-mouth to mouth. T-then take me on a d-date after your mission." She told him nervously._

_Naruto grinned,"Now, that I can do!" He exclaimed."Just wait for me, okay?" She grinned back at him and watched him run off. She would wait as long as it would take._

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He just laid there thinking. He didn't rush to write it down in his journal. He didn't rush to tell Hinata. He didn't do anything. Nothing at all. Except lay there. That's all he wanted to do.

He was so confused. So very confused. Why was Hinata in his memories? Or was that just a normal dream? It didn't feel like just a normal dream? He could feel, see, and understand his feelings completely in that 'dream'. So it had to be a memory. But that still didn't make sense. He never met Hinata until after his accident. Plus, if he did meet her before, she would have surely told him. Right?

Naruto slowly turned on his side to think better...Was she working for Shinobi too? She must have. After all, why would he easily talk about Shinobi in front of her. And There were some other hints that she did. If Hinata was working for Shinobi...Why was she helping him?

Or maybe she wasn't helping him. Maybe she was simply helping him to get the information out of him. Like Kakashi said, Shinobi really wanted that list...Though Hinata was too nice and too sweet. She would never do anything to hurt him. So then why didn't she tell him about their past together?

The Uzumaki fingered his necklace before taking it off and setting it on his desk. He also sat up. It was like going through amnesia all over again. He had so many questions and no answers. He didn't know not one darn thing anymore.

Maybe it really wasn't a big deal. Maybe he could just let this go and trust Hinata. Or he could ask her about it and she would explain...hopefully. Why was he suddenly doubting Hinata? She didn't do anything wrong...not that he knew of anyway. Every time he tried to defend her, there would be some other dark thoughts coming in.

He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. He was so confused! It didn't make sense! Naruto shook his head and prepared himself for the day. He decided not to think about it. But he couldn't help but find himself thinking about it every few minutes. And he kept putting on this sulky attitude. He wanted to confront Hinata about it, but he was afraid of the answer she'd give him.

He was quiet all morning, and he was always dazing off in his thoughts. He hadn't even notice how much he worried Hinata. They were sitting in her living room as he continued to think, but he never got any answers to his questions.

"It's snowing." Hinata sighed as she looked out of the window. She glanced at him when he didn't answer."Naruto-kun?"

Naruto wasn't quite sure why, but he couldn't answer, all he did was glance at her and look back down at his feet. Then she slowly walked over to him and crouched down,"Oi, Naruto-kun. You know you can tell me anything, right? So let's not keep things from each other." She said, sweetly and held his hands.

Naruto was barely able to look her in the eyes, but he had to. He didn't hold her hands though. He needed to ask her the question, but instead he asked her a different question that would suffice. With a stoic face, he replied his voice barely audible."And you won't keep things from me either, right?" His heart was pounding at what she'd say next.

Hinata was silent for a moment, too silent, then she gave him a nod."Hai!" She stood up, as if she was in a hurry to leave."I'm going to take a quick shower." And she walked off.

Usually Naruto would be content with her word. But he wasn't content at all. She was lying...She had to be. No! He couldn't think that, Hinata wouldn't lie to him. Kakashi's words kept going through his head. Over and over again. Could he trust her? Could he? Could he?

Well, he could check her room for some clue that night was really real...Right!Yeah, that would do just fine. But it would be wrong to go through Hinata's stuff, he felt so uneasy. Naruto stood up. That night had to be real, right? So what was the proof? They were in her apartment...So there must be some clue.

Though if she was trying to hide the fact that they knew one another, then she would leave no clue...No. She left clues. The watergun battle. Those were the same waterguns they used when she cheered him up, they were from that one night...And there was that song _La Da Dee_. It explained why it was so familiar.

He needed more proof though! And he was pretty sure it was somewhere in her room. He could go check it out and find out if she's a fake, but if she wasn't then he'd feel really bad. He'd feel like he violated her trust? Naruto sighed, he had to take that chance.

Naruto waited until he heard the water running in the bathroom before checking her room. He looked under her bed, in her closet, then her drawers. He looked from top to bottom. He tried not to make a mess. But his heart was pounding so hard against his was so scared that Kakashi's suspicions were right.

Then he saw it. His heart stopped. Naruto carefully pulled the photo out. He just starred at it. It was the one. The one from that night. The date was written on it and everything."No..." he whispered in disbelief."No, no,no,no!" He groaned and shut his eyes.

Why was this happening? This wasn't supposed to be happening! She said not to keep things from each other! She kept this from him! She was a liar! So many feelings were running through him. He felt anger, sadness, disbelief and..._betrayal_. He was so lost in these feelings he didn't hear Hinata's footsteps, either that or he didn't care. Why should he care!?

Hinata busted open the door not too long after, he had his back facing her. So he didn't see her! He didn't want to see her face! "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked sternly."You frightened me."

He felt that he didn't have to answer her, she was the one who had to do the answering."Naruto-kun?" She whispered in clear worry.

Naruto slowly turned around to face her. He wanted to show her how angry he really was, but all he could do was frown. And what angered him more was that she didn't look at his face first. She looked at the photo, then to the drawer _then_ his face.

Now it was his turn to say something. But what? There was never enough words to go around. "You're a _liar_, Hyuga Hinata." He told her with all the anger and venom he could get out.

Hinata had winced at what he said, but what she did next was sigh. Like it wasn't a big deal. And that made Naruto even more angry and shocked. Was she going to explain herself?"Who are you?" He glared daggers at her. He had never spoke to Hinata this way before.

She looked up at him with a very expressionless face,"You know who I am." Her fingers went up to her own shirt and she started to unbutton it. Naruto had no idea what she was doing. Then she pulled her shirt down past her left shoulder. And she revealed to him her tattoo. The red swirl.

"I am a Ninja. And my job is to get that list from you. At any means necessary."

* * *

o3o Sorry I didn't reveal much much in this chapter! But I promise you I will reveal more in the next! I just wanted you guys to see what happened between them before his mission. But because I don't like giving the same endings, I gave you a little more.

Anyways the next chapter is will be undeniably heartbreaking. And bitter. I know it will be hard to write, and it will be hard for you guys to read. We're all NaruHina fans here!

So sit on this, think about it! Tell me what you think! Leave a review below, and let me know! And favorite and follow.

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	10. The Truth Unravels

Hoho! Here is that chapter you've been waiting for. This story will probably be coming to it's end in three or more chapters.

But wow...reading the reviews to the last chapter really made want to hurry up with this one! I really appreciated the reviews and I was like "Don't hate me" XD But I am evil , just a little... Anyways I promise you all that there is always a light to the end of this tunnel. For the meantime, enjoy my fellow NaruHina fans!

_" "It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you. " _

_David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary_

* * *

**_The Truth Unravels_**

_"I am a Ninja. And my job is to get that list from you. At any means necessary."_

Naruto glared straight at her. He never felt so stupid, so angry and so _betrayed_ in his life before! Maybe he had, he didn't know. But this woman standing right across the room from him, showing her tattoo, was a _liar_! A _dirty_ liar. She worked for the enemy. She was manipulating him the whole time! And yet...yet...He didn't hate her. He couldn't hate her. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't. His heart couldn't do it. It couldn't resent her. So to be exact he was more hurt and sad then angry.

And she just starred back at him with a straight face. He couldn't find any trace of emotion on her face. No matter how hard he glared at her, he could not figure out what was going on in her mind. She didn't show or give a hint on what she was thinking. Did she even care? Did she _ever_ cared? Ugh!

Every time it looked as if things were looking up, something bad would happen. But never. Never in his right mind did he think that _this_ would happen. Why did it have to be Hinata? Just why? He hadn't even realized how much she meant to him until now. His life was falling into pieces. And Hinata was the one making it fall! It just hurt so much.

"I...just can't believe..." He clenched his teeth. He couldn't even get a complete sentence out. Naruto balled his fist up at his side. He looked her straight in the eyes, but Hinata's eyes looked down. She couldn't even look him in the eyes! "You...Explain."

Hinata's lips formed a straight line and she visibly gulped. She then looked him straight in the eyes and spoke softly and clearly."The Hyuga clan was one of the main families that worked with Shinobi. They were second to the Uchiha-"

"I don't want to hear about your family!" Naruto yelled straight at her, he couldn't stop sending a glare right at her. He could never express how unhappy he was with her enough. He just wanted to know...If she was really a fake...If she really cared or not...

Hinata didn't flinch, she took a deep breath and looked him back in the eyes. Her lavender eyes that usually showed kindness was now dull without any feelings visible in them. It was the same with her voice. When she talked she sounded like someone reading out of book. She just continued where she left off,"They were second to the Uchiha clan."

Naruto groaned and grasped his hair in irritation,"Did you not hear me! I don't care about that!" He looked back at her. But she didn't say anything, she took another deep breath. And continued to Naruto's disappointment.

"As I was saying, I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan. So, of course I had to become a Ninja...But I was weak compared to my sister and cousin." At the mention of Neji, she closed her eyes and went silent. Her lips moved but no words came out, he could only think she must have done a silent prayer.

After this she opened her eyes again and went on."I wasn't good enough, so I worked part time at the front desk of the Shinobi building. I was always giving up on things and I was weak. And Neji...He was the only who really helped me out."

She placed a hand over her chest, showing more emotion than before."He trained me and then he started telling me of this guy..This guy who never gave up and kept striving forward. That guy was _you_. Even though I had never met you, I was inspired by you. So I kept moving on. And finally I met you one day when I was working at the desk."

Naruto was silent as he listened. He didn't protest against her _story_. He knew she would just go on, but why was she telling him this? It had nothing to do with the situation at hand. She was trying to get his sympathy? Well, she wasn't getting it. She was a liar and no longer someone he could call a _friend_.

"It was strange, I could feel the positive energy coming off of you. After all I did study psychology.I didn't really have a real conversation with you. I wanted to. But first I decided I would have to be stronger, so I continued to train with Neji and soon I did become a Ninja."

She , again, took another deep breath. He honestly didn't know why she kept doing this."My job was very different from yours. There are different type of Ninjas. Anyway, sometimes Shinobi agents would 'forget' things or everything. And my job was to simply get whatever information Shinobi needed from them and help them move on with life. In no means, was I to help them remember..."

Naruto again started to glare at her. So he wasn't the first she did this to?"You..." The anger was strong in his voice. Wait...He had to stop and think about this. She was actually trying to help him remember his memories...She even took him to meet Ayame _and_ Kakashi. He didn't understand..."I don't get it..."

Hinata ignored him and continued to speak,"I did this job easily, but I had this feeling in my gut...That.." She shook her head."One day, the agent I received in next was none other than my own cousin. I was heartbroken to find out he didn't remember me...So instead of doing my job, I tried something new."

"You tried to help him remember...like me." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Though Hinata heard quite clearly and nodded. Naruto still didn't understand what she was getting at.

"And ,sadly, I failed. I thought that I actually got him to remember, but then he changed. He was...depressed...And next thing I know, he killed himself. Jumped right off of my own apartment building." Hinata became quiet and Naruto was quiet as well. But he told himself he was not going to sympathize her. No, not ever. So then why did he feel her pain?

"I felt that I killed, Neji. And after that accident, Shinobi told me to do my job right or next time they won't cut me a break. Then Kiba, left me. I was alone. I just thought everyone was leaving me...And then you came in the Shinobi building inviting people to your party..." Naruto watched her face closely, but there was still no sign of emotion in her eyes.

"I came to that party for Neji and I was planning to leave later...and then you came...I never forgot that night. I was truly happy, until you came back with amnesia. You have no idea how inconvenient that was. I did handle real people with real problems too. Such as Sakura."

Naruto tightened his jaw. _Inconvenient_? Was she serious? That wasn't his fault! And she still didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. And so she really was a real therapist. Fine, whatever.

"Shinobi gave you to me as my next assignment. And so I started helping you regain your memories and at the same time I've been keeping you out of Shinobi's way..."

"But WHY?!" Naruto cried, moving toward her. Hinata didn't back away and she didn't flinch or give any sign of weakness. She just stood there like a robot. It angered Naruto he was so confused and hurt and so many other feelings were taking him over."I mean you're a liar, a traitor, and and you used me!"

"I did not use you." Hinata said, almost defensively but still with that robot sounding voice."You see, I don't want the list...And yes, I'm a liar, maybe a traitor, and maybe a little crazy because doing this was risky."

Naruto gritted his teeth. She just admitted to these things without a problem! And that just made it even worse for him. She was killing him with this. He didn't get her. What was the point of it all? Did she want the list? Is that what she wanted? He just wanted to hate her so much right now, but he couldn't. He couldn't hate her. And he didn't know why! He didn't know anything anymore!

"WHY?!" He screamed at her. And yet she just stood there, looking at him with that stoic face. And this continued to add to his anger. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, maybe to knock some sense into her."Why? Why? Why?Why?!" He asked over and over again and his voice became weaker each time he asked. But alas, Hinata was not fazed."Why!?" He slammed her into the wall with his hands still firmly holding her shoulders.

Hinata was now between the wall and Naruto. And she looked him straight in the eye, yet said nothing. And Naruto's anger was starting to cool off, but the hurt and pain was all still there."Why...?" Again, he asked in a much weaker tone."Did everything we've gone through together...mean nothing...Do I mean nothing?" He questioned her, while his eyes were on her's.

"No, never! That's not it!" Hinata finally broke, she looked at him sadly. That wasn't it. That wasn't the reason at all. Of course he meant so much to her. He was the reason she was doing all this! Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at his pain filled ones.

Naruto swallowed hard when he saw tears in her eyes. Fortunately, he didn't have any of his own coming."Then why? If it really did mean anything...Then tell me why you did all this..." He kept his eyes on her glassy ones.

Hinata sniffled and looked down for a minute. She was going to cry, no she _was_ crying. A tear rolled down her nose, and it pained Naruto even more to see her like that. It hurt almost as much than the fact she betrayed him. "I did it because..." She whispered and slowly looked back up at him. It was so hard to just get it out. But she didn't want Naruto thinking the wrong thing. Her bottom lip quivered before she cried out,"I did it because-because...I love you!"

Naruto's frown melted away and now he was the one giving her a deadpanned look. She _loved_ him? No...that couldn't be. His heart was in his throat, he gave her a confused look. She _loved_ him? He repeated that question over in his head a few times before it settled in. He didn't know what to do. But watching Hinata sob like this was terrible. He wanted to comfort her or something.

No! He would not give her that satisfaction, what she did was wrong! And she was a liar, she even said so herself. So how could he tell if she wasn't lying right now? He looked again at Hinata's tear stained face. Her gaze was on him, as if she was waiting for an answer. But...part of him wished that what she said wasn't a lie. It would have gave him great comfort.

Naruto glared at her,"You're a liar. And you're lying to me now!" He screamed at her again. He tightened his grasp on her shoulders.

"No, that's not true!" She screamed back."I do love you! That's why I lied! That's why I tried helping you! I wanted to protect you even...even if it means you ended up hating me!" She was killing him! She would lie to protect him, even if he started hating her? Why? Because...she loved him.

"After that one night...I couldn't stop thinking about you...And even now...even while you had amnesia...you had me falling head over heels for you." She sobbed."That's why I lied! I wanted you to be safe! So go ahead and hate me! But-but please don't doubt for one minute that I don't love you!" She cried out again.

Naruto let go of her and grabbed his head as if he was having a headache."AHH! You're _killing_ me!" It hurt. It hurt so much. Why wouldn't the pain go away. She did all this for him. Why? Why? Why? She loves him. She loves him. She loves him. He knows the answer, but-but why couldn't she say something else...It would make it so much easier for him to hate her. But he couldn't hate her!

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whimpered, as she reached her hand out to give him a gentle touch. But Naruto moved away from her.

"Don't touch me! Don't EVER touch me!" He screamed at her, and part of him felt regret because she was clearly hurt by this. Though, she moved her hand away. Naruto sighed and tried to calm down. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't want to think at all. He just needed to get out of here and away from _her_.

"I can't stay here..." He whispered to himself a he let go of his head."I need to go." He quickly walked out of the door. Hinata followed him full of worry, she reached out for him, but stopped herself.

"Wait, Naruto-kun." She told him quietly, but he didn't stop he was already putting on his coat. He didn't answer. And she couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or anything. He wore that stoic face.

"I can't stay here. I need to go." He whispered to himself again, he placed his hand on the door knob ready to go. Suddenly Hinata grabbed his coat sleeve and held on tight. She didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"Gomen, gomen,gomenasai." She gripped the sleeve tighter, if that was even possible. She was crying again and her voice was shaking incredibly. Naruto was looking straight at the door though. He was not turning back around.

"I said don't touch me." His voice was soft, he didn't want to admit it but he felt terrible. He felt bad for her, but what she did..."I can't stay...I need to go."

"Please don't leave me alone, like Neji and Kiba." That stabbed Naruto straight in the heart. It made his arm she was holding go limp. He couldn't stay here. He needed to go."Please-please don't leave me. I promise you...I won't lie again...It was awful selfish of me but I promise you..." She begged, shamelessly.

She sounded so weak and sad and alone. It killed Naruto to hear her beg like this. But he couldn't stay, not with her."I don't hate you...Ya'know." He told her, hoping it would give her some form of comfort. And it did. She looked up at him, wishing he would turn around so she could see his face."I just can't trust you."

Hinata swallowed hard, she knew that was her fault."Gomenasai..." She whimpered and looked back down. But there was a swell of relief inside her that he didn't hate her. She wasn't quite sure she could live with that.

"I actually...l-l..." He closed his mouth. What was he about to say just now? "I can't stay here. I need to go." He opened the door and tried leaving, but he Hinata stood her ground and held his sleeve tighter.

"No! Please Don't leave!" She cried."I promise you I won't-"

Before she could even finish speaking Naruto interrupted her,"It's too late." Hinata froze at his words. And just like that he snatched his arm away and walked away from her. Hinata reached out for him, but thought again. He was gone. It _was_ too late. She sunk to the floor and whined before going back to her cries. She placed her face in her hands.

And Naruto kept on walking with his back facing her. He didn't turn around. No, he couldn't do that. If he did, he was afraid that he might just stay. But he couldn't be with her right now. He needed to go. He wished he could hate her, it would make this so much more easier to part from her. It would make it better for him, then he wouldn't care if he heard her cries through the hall. Then he wouldn't feel guilty.

He quickly rushed outside and called a cab. Finally a cab pulled up and let him in. Naruto sighed in the warmth of the cab. He closed his eyes to think about something else. But all he could think about was Hinata's heartbroken face. He opened them up again and sighed once more.

"Where's your girlfriend?" The cabby asked. It was Seto. What a coincidence. This time, Naruto wasn't in the mood to be made fun of right now.

"I don't want to be near her right now." Naruto mumbled and looked out the window. It looked like it was going to be raining. He hated rain. It made him want to cry. But Naruto refused to cry. He had cried enough, and she was not going to be another reason for him to cry.

Seto, who seemed to notice Naruto's sulky attitude decided not to bother him. Even if he did have a strong dislike for the blonde, he could tell something went down between those two."Where to then?"

Naruto blinked, he had never thought about that. He squinted his eyes to think, then he stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. He felt the paper inside and pulled it out. It was two papers. One was his letter from his parents and the other was the address given to him by Kakashi.

The Uzumaki eyeballed the address and gulped. He had planned to go to Tsunade with Hinata to prove to them how trustworthy she was...But everything was different now. Kakashi wasn't really right about Hinata, but he wasn't wrong either.

He clenched his fist and took a deep breath, then he told Seto where to go. He was going to see Kakashi and Tsunade _without _Hinata. And he was going to get his memories back. That's all that mattered now. That's all that mattered...

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of the pattering of rain against his window. He hadn't realized he dozed, now it was raining gently outside but it looked as if it would start storming at any minute. The weather was very fitting for how he felt and not to mention it was calming.

He yawned a little and sat back. He felt weak and tired. That was probably because all the energy he used on yelling at Hinata...He felt so bad for leaving her like that. He could still hear her little voice whimper and begging him not to leave. But he had to go! He just couldn't stay there right now, he needed to forget her. He needed to move on.

He then wondered how long he had been asleep. It felt like hours. He looked at Seto, who was still driving."How long have I been asleep?" He asked. Woah, even his voice sounded weak and quiet.

"Twenty minutes at the most." Seto answered after looking at the car clock. Naruto merely nodded and sat up to rub his eyes. He wasn't asleep as long as he thought he was."We're just about here." He said, pulling up to a small house clinic.

Naruto looked the clinic over from the window of the car. He was now starting to think...Was this such a good idea? He was going to trust these two people from his past life. But it looked like his past self has made many mistakes working for Shinobi. And then again everybody said he's still the same. So was he really doing anything right?

He was having trust issues right now. Hinata was a liar. And he trusted her more than anybody else. So why should he trust these people? Agh! He was so confused, he was _always_ confused. He was just lost.

"Hey, are you going in or what?" Seto looked at Naruto from his seat. Naruto sighed and hesitantly walked out of the car and closed it behind him. Oh! He forgot to pay him. But he didn't have any money...Hinata had always paid.

As if Seto knew exactly what he was thinking, the cabby rolled down the window and spoke,"It's on the house, or should I say the _car_." He joked. It was a lame joke, but just like the type of lame jokes Naruto would say to Hinata in a cab ride.

This cheered Naruto up a little. He smiled sadly at him,"That was a lame joke." He snickered, and didn't wait for a reply he ran towards the clinic, in the rain, that was starting to pick up. That was his strange way of saying "thank you".

He watched as Seto drove away before trying to open the clinic door. It was locked. It made sense. It did look as if it was going to storm and the blinds were shut. He guessed he came all the way out here for nothing. But he honestly didn't know where else to go.

He sighed and sat on the steps. He thought about knocking, but it would be pointless. There were no cars in sight, so there must not be anyone there. He pulled his hood over his head and sat there sulkily.

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he was snatched up by the collar. He first felt a little panic rise to his chest, but he calmed down when he heard the the raspy voice speak."Get in here before you catch a cold!" The woman scolded him and dragged him inside. Then she slammed the oak door.

Once she let go, Naruto turned around to face her. She was barely any taller than him and she was blonde as well. Tsunade. "I came." He said, tiredly. He didn't mean to sound so out of spirits, but he was out of happiness right now.

"I can see that." Tsunade mumbled, starring at him, he didn't seem to notice his miserable state."Come on, you." She grabbed his jacket collar and led him elsewhere. Naruto allowed himself to be dragged.

The woman led him to a room with couches and a snack bar. Sitting in a chair was none other than Kakashi."Sit down." She demanded. And he did sit down next to Kakashi, who smiled lightly at him.

Tsunade threw him a towel and told him to dry off before she left to get hot drinks. Naruto sighed and dried himself off. Kakashi watched him silently, sipping on a hot mug of tea. It was quiet in the room. When Kakashi saw his face he knew not to say anything.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence."You were right." He said, sadly. He looked at the floor with half-opened eyes."I couldn't trust her..." He pinched his lips. Again, thinking about Hinata hurt him.

"So she was working for Shinobi?" Kakashi asked, after another silence break. Naruto shook his head and began explaining the whole story. At the end Kakashi sighed and set his cup down."I'm sorry, Naruto." He patted his shoulder.

"I've done worse." Tsunade said, reentering the room. She had heard the whole thing, and waited till the story was over. Naruto only frowned and looked up at her."What? I have. I was worse than Hinata. I am the reason she has her job."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her quite confused. And Kakashi simply sighed.

Tsunade set Naruto's hot mug in front of him and beckoned him to drink. He ended up doing so "When I worked with Shinobi, my job had to do with the brain." She tapped her temple.

"Shinobi had me erasing memories, bringing back memories, and more. It was all for the point of getting information...at first. Then I had to the same things to some of our Shinobi agents. Sometimes the agents wanted to quit after figuring out how corrupted we were. Then I would have to erase their memories back to the point when they were loyal agents and clueless."

Naruto barely drank his drink, hearing all this new information was strange. She was confessing to him his crimes, yet he didn't hate her...

"I did so much more than just that with their brains. I had enough, so I quit and ran off. After I was gone, Shinobi hired people like Hinata. Of course they could erase memories easy, but they couldn't bring memories back without _me_. So their psychologist jobs were to get the information out of people or agents and help them move on _away_ from Shinobi." She sniggered, and cursed under her breath.

Naruto was quiet and Kakashi frowned at Tsunade. Of course he knew all this about her. But she didn't have to tell Naruto. He was already having trust issues. She could have just kept quiet.

"So, now I have a question for you." She sat next to him,"Do you _trust_ me?" She sipped her drink, as if she was mocking him. Kakashi sighed and began to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

His face was straight and his voice was no longer weak."I don't really have a choice in the matter." He blinked, slowly and continued."Hinata said...When she gave back Neji's memories he changed. I'm guessing Shinobi took away his memories and handed him over to Hinata to finish the job. My memories weren't taken away by Shinobi, but Hinata still had to finish the job. What if I change when I get my memories back? What if I _completely_ change? My motives, my personality, my view of everything!"

Tsunade and Kakashi starred at him in shock. They had never thought about this. He had a point. Most of the agents who forgot and remembered always changed. And if Naruto changed, he wouldn't be Naruto. And what if he didn't want to help them anymore.

"So my question is...Do you trust _me_?" He asked, arching a brow at them. Silence once again filled the room, the only sound was that of the clock ticking. Then Tsunade laughed, not much to Naruto's surprise.

"Just promise me you won't change." She looked at him seriously, and even a little sadly.

Naruto smiled. He actually smiled. Even though he felt like he wouldn't ever smile again after the Hinata incident. But Tsunade cheered him up, strange enough. She believed in him, so he could believe in her."Believe it!" At that Kakashi and Tsunade both grinned.

"Let's do it now." Tsunade said, taking another sip from her drink."The sooner the better." She stood up over him. Naruto gulped and followed her into another room, with Kakashi close behind.

She led him into a surgery room. It kind of scared Naruto, it made him feel uneasy."Lay there." Tsunade told him, pointing to the bed. Naruto slowly and reluctantly sat on the bed. He had to do this, but it didn't mean he had to like it. She was going to mess with his brain.

"How does this exactly work?" He asked, nervously.

Tsunade smirked, which scared him a bit."I'm not going to open up your head or skull if that's what your wondering." Naruto sighed, relieved."I'm going to work through you ears." She told him, mockingly.

"What!?" Naruto looked at her with wide eyes,"You're just kidding right?" But Tsunade only smirk. She was seriously not trying to give him some for of comfort."Will the procedure hurt?"

"Well, it will hurt a little. After all it is a type of surgery." Naruto laid on the bed, feeling more anxious than ever. Then he felt even more scared when he saw the mask and tubes hanging above from him."Relax Naruto, you won't even be awake. I have some drugs to numb and knock you out."

That gave Naruto little comfort, but he had to do this."Calm down, Naruto. It will be over soon." Kakashi said, more nicely than Tsunade. So Naruto took a deep breath and laid on the bed. He hoped this wouldn't take long.

"Let's get this party started." Tsunade announced, the whole time she had been preparing her tools. And now she was lowering the mask. Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He tried to think of something else. Would he still be the same person once he remembered?

He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything really. But he just had to take the best bet. He had to do what felt right. Naruto tightened his eyes when he felt the mask now on his face. It was releasing some kind of gas he had to breath in. And now he was feeling drowsy and sleepy. At any moment he would be asleep.

And strange or not strange, he started to think about Hinata. Would he ever see her again? Would she be safe? Was she still thinking about him? He found at this very moment he was more worried than angry at her...he just wanted to see her again. One last time...Just one last ... Naruto was now unconscious.

Tsunade and Kakshi watched his sleeping body. "Alright, I better get to work. After this procedure he probably won't wake up till tomorrow. I really doped him up." She said, fixing her mask over her face.

Kakashi nodded, he wasn't one to watch surgeries be performed so he turned to leave. And he couldn't help but wonder...what would be the first thing Naruto would do once he woke up?

* * *

Hinata sniffled as she balled up on her couch. She had been crying since Naruto left. He had only left yesterday, but it felt like weeks. She was so stupid. So stupid! She shouldn't have lied to him. But she wanted to protect him...She was still so stupid! How were they going to escape Shinobi anyway...Her plan wasn't even thought through all the way.

She knew even if she did tell Shinobi she couldn't get any information out of him, they'd still try to punish her. And to be honest even if they didn't find the list, they found so much more Shinobi was after too! Like Kakashi and Naruto's old house...If Shinobi knew about this, then it would all be over.

But she didn't care about Shinobi! She just worried and cared for Naruto! He was really all that she had left! And now he even left her, it was because she was being so selfish! She just didn't want to be alone again...but she ended up being so anyway.

Hinata wiped the tears off of her face. She had to stop crying, and think straight. She had to find Naruto to make sure he was safe. Shinobi must have left somebody to spy on them, so she was sure they'd be alerted that he ran off. That meant she wasn't safe here.

When she stood up, the phone started to ring. Hinata froze in her place and starred at it. Who was calling? Shinobi. It had to be them. She grabbed the phone off the hook, and starred a little while longer before clicking the answer button.

"Hello?" She said very plainly through the phone.

"Hyuga, it's me, Karin." Karin spoke from the other line.

Hinata held her breath,"Oh, yes..."

"Listen, we have been reported that Naruto left your supervision."

Hinata was quiet. So they did have somebody watching them! Who was it though? Who could it have been?

"Also, is it true that you have found Uzumaki's old house. You know, the one Shinobi has been looking for. For a very long time." Karin's tone was very patient.

Again she found herself silent. There was only one person who could have told her that information. _Kiba_. Hinata bit her bottom lip. She thought she could have trusted him. Well, apparently she was wrong.

"We'll talk about that later. The main point is, have you got The List from Naruto?"

"No, not yet." Hinata, replied hesitantly. Maybe it was best to try and pretend she was with them so she could find Naruto.

"I see..." Karin was quiet."Hinata, your time is up."

Hinata swallowed hard and looked out the window. In the parking lot was one van. She recognized that van. There was no people beside or inside it. Then she quickly went to her television and grabbed a remote. She pressed a strange button on it and the television cut on. It showed the lobby of the apartment building and sitting in chairs were none other than, Karin, who was on the phone, some other guy she didn't recognize and _Kiba_.

"But I have to ask you, Hinata...Who's side are you on? You can still redeem yourself by telling us where he is."

Hinata watched the screen with wide eyes. They just sat there completely relaxed, but she knew what they were here for. They were just waiting for the signal. She'd give them a signal alright! Like she would ever give Naruto up to them!

She pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes to breathe normally and put the phone back to her ear. And she said as calmly as possible,"Kiss my *ss." And she hung up. Hinata watched as Karin starred down at her cellphone in shock. Then they got up and went to the elevator.

The Hyuga knew she didn't have much time to get herself ready. Could she really take all three of them on? She thought not. But there was no escaping them now. She grabbed her old baseball bat from her closet and held it tightly in her hands. But the last thing she thought about before the door busted open was Naruto. She just wanted to see him...one last time...

* * *

Yeayah! This was fun to write. The next chapter will be even better and it might be shorter too. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed. Tell my what you think and how you felt about this chapter. You know what to do. Leave a review below and let me know! :D

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	11. Understanding Love

I hope you guys are still reading this XD Anyway, here is the next chapter. One of favorites. I hope this chapter mends your hearts.

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." _

_Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

_**Understanding Love**_

The door busted open or more like down. Hinata hopped out of the way just in time, so she wouldn't be pushed down. She scarcely had time to take a breath before she swung her bat at the intruder. BAM! She wasn't all that strong, but she certainly hit the guy pretty hard in the face. He fell over in pain and yelled a curse.

She didn't dare step back, because next person was a shocked looking Kiba. While he was in his state of shock, she slammed the bat into his stomach. Then into the back of his knee, so he would fall down. Kiba fell over and groaned beside the other guy.

Karin however did not make the same mistake. As soon as she saw them on the ground and Hinata's bat coming forward, she ducked. Hinata missed, but that didn't mean she stopped. She didn't swing the bat aimlessly, she swung it actually trying to hit Karin where she'd least expect it. Finally after Karin's multiple dodges she hit the redheads side. Karin fell over and held her side.

Hinata couldn't even knock her out, Kiba came back ready for revenge. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and yanked her away from Karin."Really, Hinata!? Really? That's how you greet your old love?" He spat at her.

"No, this is how!" She glared at him with all the anger and hate she could and kicked him beneath the belt, hard. Kiba couldn't even get any sound to escape his mouth he just fell over and let go of Hinata. She didn't feel in the least bit bad for what she had just done. He deserved a lot more than that!

Hinata reached to pick back up her bat, but Karin grabbed her foot,"Don't even think about it." She glared daggers at Hinata. She pulled her towards herself, but Hinata simply used her other foot to kick her in the chin. Karin wouldn't let go, so this time she kicked her in the chest, using her heel, she did this about one to two times until she let go.

By then Kiba threw Hinata's bat to the other side of the room, and the other guy came over to assist them again. He had a bloody nose, and a bloodthirsty look along with Kiba. She was in trouble. But if she was going down, then she was going down with a real fight.

The two men cracked their knuckles, most likely to intimidate her. It wasn't working. Hinata knew she didn't have to worry about Karin. The woman wasn't a fighter, but Kiba was. And the other guy she wasn't to sure about."It's over." Kiba snarled at her.

Hinata shook her head,"No, it's not." To her surprise he didn't even reply he shot a punch right at her. Because she hadn't anticipated it, she was punched square in the face, right next her eye. She stumbled backwards a little. Then the other man threw a punch at her, she ducked below it and grabbed his arm.

The guy was extremely surprised when she took his arm and twisted it the other way. He knew she would break it, he could feel the pain and it was ready to snap. But Kiba came to his rescue, or at least tried. As soon as he lunged himself toward her she just used one of her legs to kick him away.

The man took this split second to try and escape, but Hinata twisted his arm even farther which stopped him."You aren't a very goodly trained agent are you?" She frowned at him and pushed him on top of Kiba who had just stood up.

Karin tackled Hinata when she wasn't looking, she was slammed onto the coffee table. The glass broke when she landed, but she wasn't damaged by it. Karin pinned her down with both hands. Hinata struggled to get out of her grip.

She glanced from the corner of her eyes, and saw Kiba and the man getting back up. She then turned back to Karin. Oh, she knew this was going to hurt. Hinata sighed, and butted her head onto Karin's. Both women groaned in pain. Karin let go of Hinata to caress her forehead and Hinata sat up, she didn't have enough time to recuperate.

She rubbed her fore head and dodged the punch the man threw at her. Then she kicked him into the broken glass of the table. Next was Kiba, she punched him before he could. He was punched directly in the eye. He moved backward and came back, then she elbowed his gut.

Again Karin launched herself at Hinata, on to the couch knocking it over. This time she had a knife, she repeatedly tried stabbing the woman, but she kept moving her body away from the knife. The closets she got to stabbing her is when she cut Hinata's cheek. Finally she knocked Karin off of her and punched her in the face.

Hinata stood up and rubbed her temples. Agh, her head was so fuzzy and it was aching. She had to get out of here and find Naruto. She had to- her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba punching her on the mouth. He didn't hold back, he just let it all go. She fell back and onto the ground.

Hinata panted and wiped the blood from her mouth and looked up at Kiba. Karin came over and kicked her in the side, making her roll over. Hinata groaned and tried standing up, but the other guy came over and slammed his foot into her back, making her lay down.

Hinata spread her fingers over the carpet, she again tried to stand up, but then Karin squashed her fingers. She couldn't get up. She was too tired...But she had to! Or she would be letting Naruto down. _Get up! Get up! S_he commanded her body.

She heard Karin's cruel laugh,"Are you seriously still trying? Wow, you know what, Kiba help her up!" Kiba grabbed Hinata by her hair and yanked her into a sitting position. Hinata screamed, her hair was being pulled by the roots. And he kept yanking it over and over, trying to make her stand up.

Karin and the man only laughed again. Kiba smirked and crouched down in front of her."You know this was destined to happen, right? I mean you are getting ditched from everyone, even Naruto! It's because you're a liar and a traitor."

Hinata smirked weakly at him,"I'm better than you, Kiba."

"How?"

"Because at least I can admit that I'm wrong and try to do better. But you keep doing the same wrong things. Like you're doing now. It's going to come back and get you one day."

This angered Kiba so much so that he pulled back his arm to punch her again."No!" Karin stopped him."Our orders aren't to beat her to a bloody pulp or kill her! We're to bring her back to HQ."

The brunette tightened his fist and set it down on his lap."W-why don't you just kill me?" Hinata glared at Karin, but Kiba answered her with malice in his voice.

"Because, _Sweetheart_. We're going to do something much worse. You're going to kiss those pretty memories goodbye. And then you're going to one of our therapist agents and remember what type of bad person you were. And the best part is you'll kill yourself for us! You get to have your story end just like Neji's !" He stood up.

"You're crazy..." She whispered. She was truly terrified. They weren't really going to do that, were they? She saw how Neji suffered! It was terrible! She didn't want that to happen.

Karin shrugged,"Just a little."

Kiba began dragging her toward the door, by her hair."You can't do this!" Hinata screamed,"PLEASE LET ME GO! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"Shut her up!" Karin yelled at Kiba. The other man quickly came over with a rag and slapped it over her moth. Hinata struggled to get free and tried to continue to scream, but the rag muffled anything that came from her mouth. Soon she found herself getting drowsy. He drugged her.

Her eyes were getting droopy and she stopped moving.

"Nighty night!"

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open. His head felt a little foggy, but besides that he was okay. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital room underneath blankets. He yawned and rolled off of the bed to stand up and stretch. He felt as if he woke up from a long slumber...

He rubbed his temples and shook his head. He felt like he had to remember something. No he didn't. Really he remembered everything."I REMEMBER!" He yelled, in shock then he yelled again, this time in pure joy."I REMEMBER!" He laughed.

"YES,YES,YES!" He jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. He really did remember. He even remembered all the new memories he mad while he had amnesia. It felt like all that was a dream, but he knew it was real.

Naruto laughed in his joy,"I'm back!" He smirked and slipped on the sneakers that were beside his bed. He ran outside the room and down the hall. He knew this place very well, he came here often when he needed to visit Tsunade. She had started working here after she quit Shinobi.

He hummed happily, and figured Tsunade and Kakashi were in the break room. He busted open the door and found them both standing."You're awake..." Kakashi said very slowly. So slowly, Naruto had raised an eyebrow at him

"I am." Naruto blinked at Tsunade's piercing gaze. The way they looked at him gave him shivers. It even made him forget what he was planning to say, so he just starred back. "Ano...I remember...everything. It feels like I never even forgot."

They both nodded carefully at him, watching his every movement. Okay, what were they expecting? They were creeping him out."Why are you starring at me like that, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-Oba-chan?"

"I am not an oba-chan!" Tsunade yelled at him, aggravated with him. How dare he call her a grandma! She wasn't even old looking! She was used to him calling her this, but ever since he had amnesia he hadn't called her that."You haven't changed at all!" She grumbled.

"You haven't changed a bit..." Kakashi repeated and looked at Tsunade. It only took her a split second before she understood. A grin slowly spread across her face.

Naruto smirked,"Believe it! When I make a promise I keep it." He smirked, and wiped under his nose with a finger.

"Naruto, we're glad you're back." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket."Then you know where The List is hidden?"

Naruto laughed as if it was the most stupid question,"Well of course! In fact it's not really hidden! I had it with me the whole time."

"You did?"

"Yep, Tsunade-Oba-chan should even know where it was."

"I should?" Tsunade frowned at him.

"Yep, in fact it's right-" Naruto dug his hand into his shirt."Here?" He frowned.

The two watched him fumble around his pockets and shirt. What was he doing? Suddenly Naruto's face morphed into panic and concern,"I left it at the flat!" As if that didn't make him panic enough, he remebered something else as well."WITH HINATA!"

"She might take it!" Tsunade bit her bottom lip,"I'm sure she must have given it to them, she must already be in deep water by letting you go. So it only make sense-"

Naruto didn't let Tsunade finish, he interrupted,"No, that's not it all! I'm saying Hinata might be endanger! I can't believe I did that to her! Oh my god, I hope she doesn't hate me! I need to go! I need to save her!" He quickly grabbed his jacket as he babbled on and on about how stupid he was and how never should have left her.

Tsunade and Kakashi were both confused. Did he not remember that Hinata was a traitor to him? That she worked for Shinobi. And her job was to get The List in the first place. Didn't he know that The List was his top priority? What was he thinking? Did something go wrong with the procedure?

"Naruto..." Tsunade called to him softly."You do know Hinata isn't our ally?"

Naruto turned to her and smirked,"You don't understand. I wish I could explain, but Hinata needs me right now. Don't worry, leave everything to me!" He didn't even bother to let them reply. He ran off down the halls and out the front door. Darn, it was still raining. He had to get back and quickly.

He ran down the street, he needed a ride...And he knew exactly where to get one. Well, not exactly _where_...But he knew _who_ could give him one. He turned a corner and than another. Where was the guy staking out?

As if he heard Naruto's question a cab car drove right into Naruto. Luckily, he pulled the breaks in time. So it was more like Naruto bumped into the car. He rolled off the hood and onto the ground. He hurriedly stood up,"Are you trying to give me amnesia again!" He yelled at the car, pointing a finger, accusingly.

The cabdriver rolled down the window, and revealed none other than Seto."Why the hell are you running in the middle of the road?" He retorted, and Naruto let him win this one. It didn't matter, he had to get to Hinata.

He quickly came over and stepped into the car without asking permission."Take me back!" He commanded, Seto.

The cabdriver turned around to face him. He frowned at Naruto half of it was in confusion and the other half was just irritation."Why should I?" He asked Naruto, testily.

Naruto smirked at Seto. Why was he even still playing this game? "Because Hinata needs my help, Takizawa Seto, class B Ninja." He said, matter-of-factly.

Seto smirked right back at Naruto,"Heh, he remembers. I'm guessing you got all your memories back at that clinic?" Naruto nodded to answer his question."So, if you now I work with Shinobi then what makes you think I'll help you. If I wanted I can just drive you back to Shinobi."

"Puh-lease, if you wanted to do you could have already snitched me out. In fact I'm guessing your job was to keep an eye on me and Hinata. But you know what! I don't think you like Shinobi, Seto. I think you know how messed up Shinobi really is, and you're getting sick of it. That's why you haven't snitched out every little thing me and Hinata did. And that's why you're going to help me."

Naruto has said this so calmly and so coolly, that Seto had to stop and think for a minute. He was right. But why should he help him? What, because it was the right thing to do? Yeah right, he wasn't that type of person. But he did know, if he helped Naruto, then maybe Naruto could help him escape Shinobi. It was decided.

"And you wonder why I don't like you." Seto grunted and began driving. Naruto only chuckled and sat back."Why do you want to go back anyway?"

"Because, I left something, or more like someone, important behind." He just hoped he could fix things with Hinata. And that it wasn't too late.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Seto told Naruto as the blonde exited the car."I'm not quite sure if they're here, I'll wait in the car."

Naruto nodded at Seto and rushed to the intercom. He beeped over and over again. There was no reply. He started to feel more anxious. He couldn't get in unless she came to the door. What if they had already had her? And they were off? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was she _dead_?

Naruto banged on the glass door until someone came and opened the door. He didn't wait to explain himself, he ran to the stairs. He would have took the elevator if he wasn't in such a hurry, but Hinata was at stake here!

He rushed up the stairs and ran down the halls. Oh, wait! He didn't have a key! Damn it! He didn't think this all through. Now how was he supposed to get in bust the door down? He blinked when he saw that the door was already busted down.

He walked inside and found that everything was a mess. The coffee table was broken, things from the desk scattered across the floor, the couch was flipped on it's back with tears in it and so much more was wrong with this room. What _happened_?

He looked from right to left, before looking around the house for Hinata. She was no where in sight. He silently cursed and huffed. Then he went back down the stairs and outside. He walked over to Seto and tried to explain,"I can't find h-"

"They have her. In the van." Seto's eyes were glued to a van. It was one of _those_ vans. Any Shinobi member would recognized that van. It was usually used when they had to take down a Shinobi member.

The van pulled out of the parking lot and began driving away."What the hell are we waiting for!?" Naruto got into the passenger seat of the cab. Seto immediately started driving after them.

Naruto didn't know if the van noticed them, but he didn't care. He was getting her back, one way or another. When they were side by side to the van, Naruto opened his car door. He wasn't afraid of falling out onto the road. Shinobi Ninjas were trained to be dauntless and daring."I'm going now." He told Seto as if he was doing the most natural thing.

"Sayonara." Seto smirked and saluted. Naruto smiled and launched himself at the van, he held on by having his hands on the the door handle and his feet on the van step. He looked through the window and saw that the driver was Karin. And there were three other people in there. There was some other guy he didn't recognized and then there was Kiba.

Oh, he was going to make him pay mercilessly. He immediately stopped thinking about vengeance and all the painful things he would do to Kiba when he saw Hinata. His heart stopped when he saw her. She had a bruise near her right eye and her lip and the left side of her mouth looked bruised as well. She just laid there with her eyes half open, and tears glistening in them.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Someone was going to get seriously hurt. And that someone was Kiba. By the time Karin noticed Naruto, he used his elbow to break the window. Glass flew into the car and blinded Karin. She ended up swerving the car into an alleyway and crashing it into some garbage bins.

Though, Naruto had jumped off after breaking the glass. He quickly ran into the alleyway and over to the truck. He glanced through the window to make sure Hinata was okay. He hadn't noticed her hands were bound, but she was okay and moving. Karin on the other hand was knocked out, with her face resting on the airbag. That's what she deserved.

Kiba and the other guy were just getting out of the van. They had no idea what just happened. Naruto backed away from the van and smirked at them,"Hey, fellas. Over here." He taunted them.

It was Kiba who was more annoyed than the other man,"Well, at least now I have an excuse to beat you up." He ran towards Naruto. The blonde swiftly moved out of Kiba's way, almost making him run into a wall. He came back again, this time Naruto kicked him with no restraint in the chest. Kiba coughed and held his chest.

After seeing the scene the other guy was hesitant to come over. He threw a punch at Naruto, and again Naruto easily dodged. He grabbed the mans arm and started twisting it the other way around.

The guy couldn't help but think, _Not again! _Kiba came back over aiming a punch at Naruto, but the blonde moved the other man in the way to take his punch. Kiba accidentally punched his partner in the jaw. The guy groaned but he screamed when Naruto dislocated his shoulder.

He then let go of the man, as his shoulder hung loosely from his body, Naruto gave him a quick, but strong jab to his face, and he was out cold. He fell over, into the mucky rain water. Naruto turned to Kiba,"Just you and me pal." He glared at Kiba.

The battle wasn't long. It was obvious that Naruto was the most skilled. Kiba tried throwing punches at him, but Naruto dodged each and everyone of them and then throwing his own punches which Kiba couldn't dodge as easily.

So it resulted in Kiba getting punched in the face and stomach several times. And the worst part was, he didn't hold back."This one is for me!" He punched Kiba up his chin."And this one is for Hinata!" He punched him in the nose.

Blood squirted from his nose as he fell backward. Kiba held his nose and panted,"Are you stupid! You can't do this! Shinobi will make you pay!" He yelled at Naruto.

"I don't think you seem to notice." He walked over to Kiba."That I just don't care." He punched him again, this time knocking him out. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was still furious with Kiba. He didn't beat out all his anger on him, but he didn't think he needed to. The two men both looked a little bruised up before he started fighting them. He wondered if Hinata did that to them?

Hinata! He ran back over to the van. How could he nearly forget? Naruto saw that she was struggling to get the door open. So he opened it for her, making her fall out and on top of him. She weakly tried to sit up, but her body was so tired and sluggish from the drug.

And she felt her emotions leaking out. Naruto was okay. Oh, thank Kami he was okay. She sniffled and a tear or two rolled down her her nose."It's alright, I'm here now." Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her into his warmth. "It's alright."

She sniffled, unable to talk. She wanted to apologize, and she wanted to thank him for coming back. She didn't deserve him, she really didn't. This was too much like a dream. He really came back for her. It couldn't possibly be real. Could it? "I-I.." She was able to whisper.

"Shh, it's alright." He pulled back from the hug to untie her and look her in the face.."I'm not leaving you. Not again. Okay?" His his cerulean blue eyes looked deep into her own eyes. "Come on." He took off his jacket and put it onto her. Then he picked her up bridal style and brought her out into the rain.

This was a dream. It had to be. There was no way this could be real. Just no way. Why would Naruto come back for her? After she lied and betrayed his trust. Just why? She didn't understand. He even beat up Kiba for her. She wasn't sure why. She just wasn't sure.

It was a _dream_, it _had_ to be...but If it was a dream...then fine she didn't care. She wanted to stay in this dream. As long as if she was with Naruto. She couldn't stop softly crying and she buried her face into his chest. She was warming up from the heat his body radiated, despite the pouring rain. And she became more and more relaxed in his arms as she listened to his heartbeat.

"B-but why?" Hinata whispered and looked up at him as he walked with her in his strong arms."Why did you come back?" She just had to know. She couldn't help but having to know.

Naruto was quiet as he continued to walk. He didn't answer until they were near his old apartment. His answer was very low, but she heard alright."I forgive you, Hinata. I wasn't able to understand exactly why you did that when I was in my state of amnesia. But now I do. I'm not saying that what you did was right, but I forgive you. I can over look it. Let's start anew."

Hinata was quiet...He had all his memories now? No wonder why he seemed slightly different from the man she met in the apartment lobby that day. She looked up at Naruto who stopped in front of the apartment building. He looked back at her and gently set her down. Her legs wobbled a little, but she held on to Naruto for support.

Once she was well balanced, she gulped and looked up at him."Naruto-kun...Why are y-you able to f-forgive me?" Her voice was still weak. Whatever that drug was, they must have gave her a strong dosage."Please, let me know."

Naruto looked at her and coughed into his free hand, his other hand was holding on to Hinata."Well you see! I . . .ano. I-I-I. It's too embarrassing! I can't say!" He was flustered."I can't really put it into words. Sorry." He coughed into his fist again.

He thought he had sent the message to Hinata pretty clearly. Clearly _not. _She didn't quite understand, he was easy to read. He was hiding it from her, whatever the reason was. And she felt sad. Of course he couldn't trust her so easily. After she lied to him like that! She deserved it, it was her own fault."I see." She looked down sadly.

Naruto looked at her, slightly confused. Then he put two and two together."Wait! It's not like _that_, Hinata! I just can't say it so easily!" He tried explaining, but she shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." She sniffled. That wasn't reassuring."I understand."

"No, you _don't_ understand." Naruto sighed, trying so hard to make her understand, but he couldn't quite understand fully himself."I just can't say it so easily." He didn't know why he kept repeating that line, but that was the only thing he could tell her.

"Then make me understand. By _showing_ me." Hinata whimpered, she was on the break of tears again. She sniffled trying to hold those tears back. It hurt him to see her like this. He didn't want to see her cry. He had to make her had to show her.

There was a silence as Naruto just stood there."I..." He uttered out.

Hinata sighed and wiped the tears away from her wet face."It's okay." She mumbled, but her shaky voice said otherwise. Hinata pushed her wet hair out of her face. She turned around to walk away, but Naruto grabbed her arm. He did not come all this way just to lose her again. She turned around to face him and gave him a confused look. And suddenly he did something that she never would have saw coming. And neither did he.

He kissed her. It was a soft kiss. A soft tender kiss. So serene, so sweet, so innocent. Then the kiss evolved as Hinata got over the shock and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted his hands to caress her face. The kiss deepened and became more passionate with twist and knots. They pressed against each others bodies, as they heated up. But the rain poured down and cooled them off. It was true bliss.

Slowly and reluctantly Naruto broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead onto hers and sighed,"I love you." He finally said. And Hinata broke into a smile. That's all she wanted to hear. Though, she hadn't expected that was the thing he couldn't say. Her knees became wobbly, she was still weak from the drug."I got you." Naruto picked her up and held her tight."And I won't let go. Not ever again."

Hinata smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. So this is what he meant by starting anew. She liked the idea. "Ano, Hinata." Naruto said, ruining the moment. Oh, well."I think I _do_ have to let you go. Literally. You see, I still have something to do."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He was serious."Then I'll help." Naruto opened his mouth to object, but she stopped him."I'm going to help, so don't try to stop me."

Naruto gaped at her for a split second then he smirked. He actually wanted her to go with him, but he wasn't going to say that aloud."Fine. But first I have to leave a message."

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment and dropped her bags by the door. She kicked her shoes off ,and pressed a button on her phone to play the voice messages. Then collapsed on the couch. She had moved back into her home a day after Naruto and Hinata's visit. She was getting back into the swing of things. She started working back at the hospital and tried to start eating normally.

She was tired of everyone worrying about her, so she decided to try and get herself taken care of. She sighed and relaxed into her seat. Itachi was supposed to be coming over for dinner tonight. The guy constantly kept checking on her and making sure she was fine. He was a really nice person and treated her like a little sister ever since she started going out with Sasuke.

But he had frequently visited her ever since Sasuke went missing. Oh, Sasuke. Where was he? She hoped he was doing well. Everyone else thought he was dead. But she knew he had to be alive. And so did Naruto. She wondered what Naruto was doing.

_"Hey Sakura!"_

Sakura bolted up. That was Naruto's voice just now. She glanced around the room before realizing that it came from the phone.

_"I guess you aren't home so I'm leaving this message._

_ It's me Naruto. And I just wanted to let you know, I haven't forgot that promise!_

_ In fact, I'm on my way to fulfill that promise! I just wanted to let you know. _

_Hinata's waiting with Seto outside and the lady at the lobby desk is giving me the stank eye for using the apartment building phone. It ain't my fault they won't let me into my own apartment._

_Anyway, I gotta go! Bye!"_

And he hung up. Sakura blinked, then the next message confused her as well.

_"Sakura, it's me Itachi._

_I can't come over for dinner tonight. But you should stay at home for your own safety. _

_I have to go help Naruto. You'll understand soon. Bye."_

Sakura blinked again."What the hell just happened?" She mumbled to herself and stood up. She was leaving anyway.

* * *

Awesome! Honestly I wrote this chapter in one day. It's really because I hadn't been working on it when I should have so then I was like "I need to finish this chapter!" and used my quick fingers to finish it! *Gives thumbs up* Believe it!

Anyway, I hope this chapter has mended your hearts and gave you an "D'awwwwww" or "Finally!" or something! I told you there was a light XD I just added some drama. Drama is good for the soul.

So I calculate this story will most likely end in two more chapters, not including the epilogue.

Okay then. Give me you thoughts on this chapter and your favorite parts, what you liked the most about this chapter. Leave a review below and let me know! And if you haven't favorite or followed, so that now! Arigotou!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	12. Been A Long Time Waiting

I don't really have anything to say. So just enjoy, you awesome people!

_"For a while" is a phrase whose length can't be least by the person who's waiting."_

_Haruki Murakami, South of the Border, West of the Sun_

* * *

_**Been A Long Time Waiting**_

"You're telling me, _you_ did that to them?" Naruto asked Hinata. His eyes were wide with surprise. He was currently talking to Hinata in her flat. They had came back to get a few things before their 'trip'. and they had to change into a fresh new pair of clothes. The ones that they had wore were soaking wet from the rain. So they had dressed in warm clothing, considering the weather.

But he was in the state of shock that Hinata had beat the living crap out of Kiba and his gang! It was three on one! And she wasn't even a fighter Ninja like that! She had only got training in case she needed to protect herself. And she did protect herself. She gave them something to remember.

Kiba should be ashamed of himself too. Not because he got beat up by Hinata, but because he betrayed Hinata and him. Well, he guess he couldn't really call it betrayal if he was never on their side to begin with. But Kiba did know what Shinobi ordered him to do was wrong. Yet, he still helped them. He enjoyed his job. And he knew that made Hinata feel slightly bad.

But that angered Naruto. Not all did he snitch them out, but he tried to capture them as well. He was a real jerk. And Naruto couldn't possibly see what Hinata had ever saw in him. He was a jerk, lame and not even as good looking as himself. But he didn't dwell on that too long, because he was quite happy with his current relationship with Hinata.

"No big deal." Hinata shrugged, sheepishly with an innocent smile. She was trying to be modest about it. It really wasn't a big deal. And they ended up beating her anyway. If it wasn't for him she would have been long gone. So all she really did was bruise them up a little.

Naruto playfully gave her the 'I'm watching you" look, and smirked,"I'm on to you." He pointed a finger at her, accusingly. And in rely, Hinata laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh again. It felt like ages ever since that incident. But everything was different now and he felt that they were closer than ever. Especially now that she was totally his girlfriend!

He grinned at her cheekily. He was so lucky to have her. He knew after that little party at her apartment he wanted her. It just took him a long time before he could realize this, because f all the obstacles in his way. But nothing was holding him back anymore. And he knew for an absolute fact that she loved as much as he loved her. If not, more.

"Then we're all set." Naruto sighed, happily. They were about to head into extreme danger, yet he was happy. He knew he was going to have to keep Hinata close. But he also knew that she could hold her own.

Hinata shook her head,"Not yet. Here." she wrapped a red scarf around his neck, gently. It was dark crimson color, and it was very soft. He recognized this scarf. It was Hinata's. He looked up at her to object, but she shook her head."No, this one isn't mine. I made it for you a while back ago." She showed him the proof, by pulling out her own red muffler.

Naruto smiled warmly and took a good whiff of the scarf she made. It did smell a lot like her. He loved it."Thank you, Hinata." He told her, genuinely. She smiled back at him and wrapped he own scarf around her. He knew she'd do anything for him.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and outside. When they made it outside he was more than surprised to Itachi waiting there beside his car. Naruto stopped in his tracks and starred at the Uchiha. What was he doing here? Unless..He came to help them with Sasuke! It only made sense.

Itachi analyzed Hinata and then Naruto."I can't let you leave until we have The List in secure hands." He told Naruto, sternly. He was very serious. And Naruto knew this, but he looked at Itachi incredulously. That's what he came here for?

"I can't give it to you." Naruto responded, locking his eyes on Itachi. The other man raised an eyebrow at Naruto, as if to ask "why not?'. But the blonde Uzumaki just shook his head lightly."I need it, to get Sasuke."

At this new piece of information Itachi froze. Was he serious? He was going back for Sasuke? But everyone knew that his brother was most likely dead. And why would he need the list to get Sasuke. It was stupid to take it right back to the people who want to kill you to have it back. Was Naruto crazy?

Itachi frowned at Naruto,"There is no way that I am letting you take that with you."

"Not even for your brother?" Maybe it was a low blow, but it was true. He saw Itachi wince. Naruto knew that Itachi care deeply for his little brother. That's why he expected for him to be right on board. But otherwise happened."Listen Itachi, I have Shinobi on my back, the info building, and I really don't want you to be against me either."

"Naruto, everyone knows Sasuke is most likely dead..." Itachi sighed. He really didn't want to be against Naruto. But what he was doing was extremely dangerous.

Naruto's jaw tightened, he couldn't believe Sasuke was dead. He had to believe he was alive. That chump couldn't go out like that. He just couldn't. Naruto felt the comfort of Hinata squeezing his hand lightly. He glanced at her and she gave him an encouraging smile.

Then she spoke up,"Key words; _Most Likely _and _Everyone_." She looked Itachi in the eyes as he shifted his gaze over to her."_Most likely_ means that your not quite sure, but you do are more than fifty percent sure. Still not quite sure though."

Itachi's mouth formed a line. She was right."Then you say _everyone_ else believes he's dead...But do _you_ believe he's dead?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Itachi still remained quiet as he mused.

She was pointing out all these true facts. But he had to what as right. Right? But was it right to go along with what everybody else thought, instead of his own? No, that wouldn't be fair to Sasuke. To just give up on him without even knowing if he was really alive.

The Uchiha exhaled as if he was holding his breath the whole time."You sure know how to persuade people." he replied, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Naruto smirked at him,"Duh, she's a psychologist." He told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew that Hinata had got to him. And now Itachi just had to help them. The blonde gave her hand a light squeeze as a thank you.

Itachi had a hint of a smile on his face,"My bad, of course." He opened the back car door."If you're going, then so am I." He told them, decidedly.

Naruto nodded, he wouldn't have it any other way. He gestured for Hinata to sit in the back before taking a seat next to Itachi in the front. Itachi pushed his key into the ignition before he started driving. It was warm in comfortable in his car, so Hinata and Naruto relaxed almost immediately.

"So how exactly are we going to get in? I'm pretty sure they know your face the most." Itachi questioned, with his eyes on the road. Hinata also glanced at Naruto quizzically. He hadn't told her how they were going to get in either. So she was just as curious as Itachi.

"Simple, we'll knock on the front door." Naruto shrugged with a mischievous grin.

Itachi and Hinata were dumbfounded. But Hinata quickly snapped out of it when she saw the smile on his face."And why would they just let us in?" She arched an eyebrow. He was up to something. She just knew he was.

"Because they want this." Naruto said, digging into his jean pocket and pulling out the green necklace. He dangled in in front of Hinata's face.

"And what is that?" Hinata frowned at it.

Naruto had the long green rectangle part of the necklace in his hand. Then he pulled it apart. Hinata gasped when she heard a _snapping_ sound. Did he break it? When Naruto open up his hand, he showed her that he pulled the rectangle piece of the necklace off. It had a metal peice on the end. She squinted her eyes at the peice...It kind of looked like a...Usb drive.

Her eyes widen as she came to a realization."This is..."

Naruto's grin widened,"The List is on this very Usb Drive." He then snapped it back on to the necklace and put it on under his shirt. This was going to be very risky.

* * *

Itachi had parked the car a little way from the building. They decided it would be better to have it out of sight. Just in case, things went south, the care wouldn't be confiscated by one of the workers. They also thought it was wise to leave someone with the car.

"Hinata should stay with the car." Naruto said, firmly. He wasn't trying to make an argument about it. It just made sense if she stayed with the car. And he really just wanted her to stay out of dangers reach. So she could have a chance to leave if things did get bad.

Hinata blinked at Naruto,"Why me? And don't say because I could get hurt. You saw what I did to Kiba and them." She crossed her arms, defiantly.

Naruto sighed, it was so hard to take her seriously. She looked so cute when she was angry. But he knew she could kick butt. Like she just said now. He wanted to make a valid argue, but he had none."I don't know..."

"Leave Itachi in the car. He's the better choice anyway, he knows how this car works. And I'm sure he has certain items hidden in it where only he knows the locations."

Naruto looked at Itachi and raised an eyebrow. Itachi smirked to answer his question. Hinata was always right... Hey, he was used to it."I guess your coming then." He said slowly, he still didn't like the idea of her coming.

Hinata smiled and grabbed his hand,"I put your number on speed dial if anything goes wrong." She told Itachi before walking down the road with Naruto. They were quiet until Naruto spoke up."This is it!"

She glanced at him and tightened her hold on his hand."Naruto, promise to be careful?" She looked up at him as they walked. He could see that she was genuinely worried and concerned. It made Naruto realize how she wanted to come for him.

He smiled at her, stopping them in their tracks. He really did love her."Only if you promise to be careful too." He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They starred at each other for a while. Then Hinata felt the uneasiness leave. Naruto was just as concerned about her too. She could trust him.

"Then It's a promise. You better keep it."She playfully pointed a finger into his chest. "Okay?" Her voice had become softer.

"I will." Naruto nodded at her and stroked her cheek in an affectionate manner."Come on." He slowly turned back to the direction of the building and continued walking. Hinata followed behind him. She sighed lightly,and was happy she made Naruto make that promise. He would have to keep it.

They didn't walk for long and eventually they were standing in front of the locked glass doors. It was obviously a secret facility, you could tool because of the gates and "keep out" signs. There was a camera next to the door and with a speaker beside it. The camera turned to look at Naruto and Hinata.

"Remember me?" He asked, with a mocking smirk. He kept Hinata close to him as he said this."I have your List. If you want it, let's talk." His voice went from teasing to dark and serious.

The camera remained on those two and it seemed like minutes passed before the glass doors slipped open. Hinata was hesitant walk in, but Naruto pulled her in with him. The inside temperature was cool but not cold. They walked down the hall and then a man came walking toward them.

"Follow me." The man told them. He was tall and had this efficient look. His eyes were starring daggers into Naruto.. He swiftly turned around and strolled down the hall. They followed him, making sure to keep a small distance.

Naruto kept his eyes open and looked at each door they passed from the corner of his eyes. Which room was Sasuke in? He didn't find what room he was in. But he did find the security room. He made sure to not that. It would be of use.

Finally, they boarded an elevator. The man pressed a button, taking them down. Hinata practically clung to Naruto and the man stood on the other side of the elevator. The atmosphere went from tense to fearful. Something didn't feel right. Naruto's belly started doing flip flops, he kept his eyes open and looked around.

The elevator looked normal. But this feeling wasn't passing by. Then his eyes caught the vents. He turned to look at the man, and saw that his back was now facing them. Naruto frowned hard at him. He walked over to him and turned him around. What he saw shocked him. The guy was wearing a mask!

The Uzumaki put two and two together. But it was too late. The vents started pushing in the gas furiously. He started to hear Hinata cough next to him, and then he found himself doing the same. His sight was getting blurry and his body started to feel weak. Ugh, he hated drugs.

He saw Hinata against the wall, she had lost consciousness. Naruto's legs gave out and he fell. He struggled to stand up, but his body was already shutting down. So he did his best to crawl over to Hinata. He reached his hand out for hers, but his vision was completely blurred. Then everything went black.

* * *

Naruto woke up, with an extreme ache in his head. He rolled his head, and groaned loudly. Everything was black at first, but then a bright light illuminated the room. He tried to move his arm to shield his eyes from the light, but his arm wouldn't move. So all he could do was squint his eyes and turn away.

He looked down, and soon figured out why he couldn't move. His arms and legs were tied to the chair he was sitting in. The headache he had soon went away, and he could now start thinking clearly. He blinked his eyes, to adjust to the light and looked around. The room was empty and there was just him and Hinata.

He analyzed her carefully to make sure she wasn't hurt. And she wasn't, she was just fine. She even looked peaceful while she was sleeping. Naruto tried scooting is chair over to her. The noise of the chair hitting the ground, woke her up.

He could tell by her frown that she was having the same headache that he recently had."Don't worry, it'll pass." He whispered to her. She mumbled something, but he didn't quite hear. His looked up and found the camera's directly facing them. He had to make sure to be careful about what he says.

Naruto gulped as he thought about something. What if they took their stuff? Even the necklace? There was no way they could know that the necklace contained The List. But still, Naruto shook his upper body a little and he felt the necklace against his chest. Oh, thank Kami. He sighed, relieved that he still had it.

The door swung open and that same man from before came in. He glared at Naruto and strolled over to him. He dragged his chair away from Hinata's. "In case you're wondering, you've only been asleep for about an hour." He told Naruto, looking down at his watch.

An hour? He wondered if Itachi was concerned. He hoped the Uchiha didn't think about coming up here. It would ruin everything. But then again, how was he going to get out of this situation. Agh, he didn't have time for this. He had to find Sasuke and get out.

The man pulled out Hinata's phone, and put it in Naruto's face."What's the pass code?" He showed him that four number digits needed to be typed in. How was he supposed to know? It was Hinata's phone. But of course he wasn't going to tell him that. It would put Hinata in even more danger. So he remained quiet.

"I'm serious. Whatever lock you put on here is unbreakable. And if you try to open it, it'll just erase everything on the phone for good." The man growled at Naruto, he was now leaning the blonde's chair back. Naruto understood now. They thought the list was on the phone. He just smirked at the man, and said."Try and beat me. I won't speak."

The man's jaw tightened and he turned to look at Hinata. The amusement in Naruto's eyes faded. Unfortunately the guy seemed to notice this. He walked away from Naruto and over to her. Hinata had a straight face as he stood in front of her."Naruto." the man smiled at him, he stroked Hinata's hair."What's the pass code?"

Naruto's lips formed a straight line."Don't touch her." He warned him. The man took a tight grip on her hair and yanked it. Hinat grimaced and groaned quietly, it was obvious she was trying to suppress the noise coming from herself.

His eye twitched at the man,"I won't be so gentle." The man slipped out a pocket knife. Naruto's anger was now mixed with fear for Hinata. The man laid the knife next to her neck."The pass code?"

What should he do? What should he do? He didn't even know the pass code. And he couldn't just give The List away. But for Hinata, he had to. It was the right thing to do. He looked at Hinata, she seemed to recognize the look in his eyes, so she shook her head. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata interrupted.

"He won't speak." She said, firmly. She looked him with a straight face. She showed no sign of fear. The man stopped to look back at her."You heard me. He won't talk. He's a special trained Shinobi Ninja. They were trained for these type of situations. They would risk the lives of their friends, and even their own for information."

It was true. What she had said. Shinobi Ninja's were trained to suppress their feelings. But a few never mastered that, and surprisingly those who hadn't mastered that were usually the best. Such as himself, Sasuke, and Kakashi. But those who didn't suppress those feelings were also a majority that quit or got in trouble with Shinobi.

The point was Naruto was not like that at all! And Hinata knew that, so she was making a big bluff. And he wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with this bluff. It was silent in the room as Hinata and the man starred hard at one another. But she broke the silence after a while."The only person who can get him to speak is Sasuke."

At that, he felt his heart stop. This was an even bigger gamble. But he had to trust Hinata on this one. He had to. He looked at the man, who's face went pale a little."Hmph." That's all he said before slowly leaving the room.

Naruto kept his eyes on the door, but he did take a quick glance at Hinata. She still held her head high, and wore that straight face. She had to keep her poker face up for the camera. And Naruto couldn't look suspicious either. What was to come next? What if this didn't work? What if Sasuke wasn't even alive? No! He couldn't think that. He had a promise to keep.

He gulped and continued to look at the door. It seemed like another hour passed before the door slowly opened. The man that turned around was different looking. He was younger looking from the other guy before. He was also thin and looked a little bruised up. His clothes looked a little too big for him, but he was clean and very handsome. His dark hair covered his eyes slightly and he smelled scentless.

The man shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Naruto. They knew each other. They starred at one another for a long time. And it hurt for Naruto. What had they done to him? He felt a little sick, but angry at the same time.

"It took you long enough to come you know how long I was waiting?" The man sighed, he sounded tired. He looked around and found a chair in a corner. He grabbed the chair and sat it in front of Naruto having the back facing him. Then he sat in it, crossing his arms over the top."So how are we going to do this?"

"You tell me, Sasuke."

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I keep saying that this story will come to an end soon. But I am so serious. I'm just stretching out the chapter. I think I will add an epilogue too though. I love this story, but I am ready to finish the job.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, leave a review below and let me know!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	13. When The Unexpected Happens

Alright lets get this chapter started. In all honesty I could've started on this sooner, but I was being lazy. Then later on I got emotional...Yeah, let's not get into that. All you need to know I was sick.

I have a feeling you guys might not like the ending, but I am evil. It's part of being a writer. But of I am sure you it'll be okay in the end

_"Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word."_

_ ― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

* * *

**_When The Unexpected Happens_**

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with an intense gaze, but Sasuke's eyes were dull and lifeless. It was a little scary, his face was so still and stoic. Naruto wondered if this was really Sasuke at first. But he knew very well it was. He just didn't like the way Sasuke looked. He looked so...lost in a couldn't explain it. It just didn't seem like Sasuke was himself.

It was so quiet in the room that Hinata became nervous. She had a little plan, but she didn't know if they would be able to carry it through. Especially considering Sasuke's state. His body looked broken down, but his spirit said otherwise. He just looked tired and weak, and seemed different. She knew she never knew Sasuke, but jut by looking at him she could tell something was off about him.

And she knew she was right, and the way Naruto looked back at the Uchiha confirmed it. Their eyes were locked on each other. They were in a whole new world at the time. It was like they were in an intense eye starring contest. Naruto had frown on his face while Sasuke just looked bored.

What was going to happen next? She had thought Sasuke would bring the phone out and question them...Was he even on their side? Maybe it was wrong for her to think that, but he really did look off! And even Naruto noticed it. She would probably have to leave this one to Naruto. She just hoped everything would turn out okay.

The silence was broken by Sasuke himself, his voice was a little groggy so he cleared it before speaking real words."What took you so long, really?" He asked, quietly.

Naruto sighed lightly and his frown left his face,"A lot has happened Sasuke."He told him, just as quietly and even a little sadly. He just wished that he never even got amnesia. Then he would have been able to get Sasuke sooner. But then again, he probably wouldn't had ever met Hinata. And now he couldn't even really see his life without her in it.

"I'm sure a lot has." Sasuke sighed heavily, with a roll of his eyes. He blinked his eyes slowly, but didn't say anything more. "I'm just glad...you're alive." He swallowed hard and let his hair cover his eyes.

Naruto was a little surprised, but a small sad smile crept onto his face,"I'm glad you're a live, but you don't look so well." He commented, truthfully. He looked at Sasuke's underweight body and paler than normal skin.

"Heh, you noticed." Sasuke pinched his lips and shrugged his shoulders,"They tried to get information about The List from me." Naruto didn't even need to ask what he meant by that. He knew exactly what he meant. They tortured Sasuke...Knowing this Naruto clenched his jaw.

"When they figured I didn't have anything to tell them, they decided to keep me captive. Just in case you came back." He explained, tiredly.

Naruto sighed and looked him back in the eyes,"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He really was. It was his fault for taking so long to remember. But everything happened the way it was supposed to, he guessed.

"Let's just focus." Sasuke sat up straight, his face hardened into a frown.

Hinata had watched the two cautiously, but she felt at ease as when Sasuke said he was glad Naruto was alive. So he wasn't exactly brainedwashed or anything. He was still Sasuke. But she wondered was he on the same page as her and Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. What was he planning? Surely Sasuke had come up with some spectacular plan they were going to go through with. But how was he going to tell the? The camera was still on...Well, he trusted Sasuke, he knew the guy would come up with something.

Sasuke pulled out Hinata's cellphone and showed Naruto it. And what he said next shocked Naruto a great deal."Type in the pass code." He commanded Naruto sternly. But all Naruto could do was stare at him with slightly wide eyes.

What was he saying? Of course Naruto knew that the cellphone didn't really have the list, and Sasuke should know that too. So why did he want him to type in the pass code? Did he even remember that The List was on the necklace? Or was he acting for the camera?

Naruto didn't know! He was so confused with Sasuke right now. So he just stared at his friend and blinked,"Why?" He asked, hopefully to get some answers.

Sasuke groaned and glared at him,"Because you Dobe, if you type it in they'll let us go!" He raised his voice impatiently.

Naruto blinked again. Sasuke obviously wasn't thinking straight. One: that wasn't his phone. Two: The List was on The necklace. Three: There was no way that they were just going to let them go! So there was something definitely wrong with Sasuke.

"No, I won't." Naruto frowned at Sasuke, he wished he was bound to the chair. He wanted to shake some sense into Sasuke."We can't let them have it."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and stood up,"Why? Who cares where the stupid List goes!" He yelled directly at Naruto. "Don't you get it yet, Shinobi is wrong! And we don't deserve anyone anything! so let's get it over with and leave!"

Naruto sadly looked at Sasuke, he now saw what was wrong with him. The guy was tired and broken down. He just wanted to go. After all he's been spending all his time down here. Sasuke had it worst than him by far. He felt bad for Sasuke. And he owed him.

"I'm sorry, but no." Naruto said, and sighed. Now how were they going to get out of this? He really should have come up with a back-up plan.

"I'll type it in." Hinata said, suddenly. Naruto blinked his eyes and looked up at her. She starred at Sasuke who starred back at her. He wasn't even paying attention to her until now. What did she have planned?

Sasuke tilted his head a little to the side before walked towards her."Really?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She nodded,"I just never did it before because I needed to see you."

"Then what's the pass code?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"One. Nine. Nine. Nine."

"You better not be lying." He told her venomously, and began to type the code in.

Naruto looked at her quizzically, but she didn't look back at him. Her eyes were trained on Sasuke. He hoped whatever she was doing would work out. It usually did. She was always right. So he just gulped and sat back to watch.

Sasuke finished typing the pass code in and the light from the cellphone glowed onto his face. His finger slipped and clicked on something. That something made his face soften. He starred at it for a while until he gazed back at Hinata.

His lips parted, but no words came out. His eyes just searched her for some answer. But all she did was give a simple nod. He then backed up, placing his back against the door and held the phone to his ear.

Naruto was so confused right now. He wanted to know what was going on! But all he could do was sit there and watch as Sasuke listened to what appeared to be someone else on the line. Then he hung up without saying a word. He was starring into space.

"Ano..." Naruto broke the strange silence. What just happened?

Sasuke moved away from the door and approached Hinata,"Was that really him?" He asked, not so harshly anymore. And she simply nodded."Then we better hurry up."

"Hurry up and do what?" Naruto frowned, he was so out of the loop. "And am I the only one who still remembers we have a camera watching us?"

As soon as the last statement came out of Naruto's mouth, the other two snapped their heads to the camera and then to the door. They all could hear guards coming. The door slammed open with tow guards."Alright, you're going back to the c-" And they were cut off by a loud blaring sound that shook the building and knocked everyone off their feet.

Naruto groaned and scooted his chair over to Hinata after the strange accident. Then the red lights were blinking and the call "Intruder Alert" was playing through every speaker around. The guards stood up and one charged towards Sasuke. The black haired man grabbed his fist and punched him in the face. Naruto watched the battle intrigued, it looked like Sasuke still had the skills. But he still was a better fighter in his opinion.

Then Sasuke was being double teamed, yet he still held his ground. He was obviously smaller than thee other guys, so he dodged and let them do most of the damage to each other. But Naruto still wanted to get in there to help.

"Naruto, turn your chair around." Hinata whispered to him, breaking his train of thoughts."I'll untie your arms."

The blonde nodded and hopped his chair around, so that Hinata's back was facing his. He wondered how she could untie him without even looking. But she surely was doing it. He could feel her fingers brush against his hands and wrist every two seconds, and the ropes were loosening. And finally his hands were free.

"Yes!" He grinned and rubbed his bruised wrist to sooth them. Then he bent over to untie his ankles, then he was really set free. He stood up with a satisfied smirk. Now it was his turn to take out some goons, Sasuke already had one down, groveling on the floor.

Naruto came over and helped Sasuke finished off the guy. He landed a punch in his gut, and when the guard backed up Sasuke kicked him into a wall. He groaned in his pain as Naruto cracked his knuckles."I got this." He told Sasuke, confidently.

"No, I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Sasuke glared daggers at the guard, who seemed to passing out already.

"Yeah, but I said that I've got this." Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Too bad, I deserve to do it."

"No you don't, I deserve this!"

"I'm sorry, who was here longer?"

"Teme, I came here to rescue you."

"Yeah, and we all saw how that turned out."

"It's turning out fine!"

"Uh-huh."

The guy was already unconscious as the two bickered. They couldn't help it. It was just something that came off naturally. And poor Hinata watched this trying to find the right moment to intercede. They were still endanger after all.

"What about ME?!" Hinata screamed at them. She usually didn't yell or anything of that sort. But they simple ignored whatever she said, so screaming was the only option. They both glanced at her and immediately came to help.

They quickly untied her and Naruto helped her stand up. He was glad that she wasn't hurt. then Sasuke came over and handed her the cellphone. Which brought up another question. "By the way, what was on the phone that made Sasuke change his mind?"

"Itachi's name." Sasuke answered and blinked his eyes."It was on speed dial."

"So, I guess you changed your mind?"

"I don't really have a choice in the manner. Everything in my head is so fuzzy and I can't think straight sometimes."

Hinata gently grabbed Naruto's arm and looked him in the eyes."He needs a doctor when we get back." She whispered to him."But first let's get out of here."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded at her last statement and they all ran out of the room. Sasuke was the one who led them through the halls. Him and Naruto knew this place well enough. They had been here for a whole two weeks for that mission. But Sasuke knew it a little better because he had tried to break out several led them to the stairs instead of the elevator because they could control almost everything in the security room.

"By the way, who is she?" Sasuke asked, quietly as he pushed them against the wall to let the guards run down another hall without spotting them.

Naruto smiled proudly. Even in a situation like this he could smile."She's my girlfriend."

"You're kidding?" He looked down over at Hinata,"He's kidding?" He questioned her.

She shook her head and blushed,"No, not at all." She grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Sasuke gaped at Naruto. How did he score that high."She's got brains, beauty and talent. The exact opposite of you." He pulled them off the walls when the guards were put of sight.

"Hey!" That's all Naruto could say as he followed Sasuke up the stairs. He knew he was right about Hinata she was an incredibly amazing person. And maybe he wasn't that smart, but he was definitely hot _and_ talented. So eat that Sasuke.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well the original plan was to get in, grab you, and get out."

"And now?"

"We get out."

"That's the plan?!" Sasuke whipped around to face Naruto. "You didn't even think this through did you?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile. He really didn't.

"Calm down." Hinata told him, she was currently on her cellphone typing furiously. They both stopped to look at her. What in the world was she possibly doing."Alright, I'm in."

"In what?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Remember how I hacked your old apartment building system? I did the same with this building, and I took control."

Sasuke and Naruto both starred at her in awe."Babe. You rock my world." He told her with a nod. She simply smiled and kissed his cheek. In result of their interaction Sasuke groaned.

"We don't have time for this."

Naruto ignored him and just smiled back at Hinata."Look." She brought him and Sasuke close, showing them the screen of her phone. She was scrolling down a list of playing videos, but when Naruto looked closely she was looking through all the security cameras of the building.

Then she clicked on a video. The scene looked as if it was happening upstairs somewhere. And when he looked closer he saw Itachi _and_ Seto there, they were taking out guards side to side as they tried to make their way to the down the hall.

Finally it clicked,"Itachi must have thought we were in trouble when Sasuke called and didn't say anything! And Seto probably came to help! Awesome!" He grinned.

Hinata had zoomed out of the video and was now looking down the list of them again."Let's get out of here." She nodded at them. And they all dashed back up the stairs. As they neared the top they could hear even louder noises of the guards and even Itachi and them.

They bursted out the door and crashed into some guards. A majority of the guards just ran passed them and the others tried to attack them. Naruto and Sasuke fended them off and Hinata beckoned them over to the Security room that was on the other side of the hall. The two quickly made their way to the other side and into the room.

"We can wait here, till it dies down a bit." She closed the door and stood beside it.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. He felt so weak and looked so tired. Naruto was really starting to feel concerned for him. He glanced at Hinata, who was on the phone? Talking to someone? Who could she possibly calling at a time like this?

He stopped starring at her and turned his attention to the computer screens. He suddenly had a strange idea. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was sitting with his eyes closed and Hinata was still on the phone. He dug into his shirt and pulled out the necklace.

He disconnected the USB and hooked it up to the computer. He was very hesitant to open up the file on the screen that was name "The List", but he had come this far, why stop now? He clicked it and the file opened up. There was a whole list of names with pictures beside them. The were clickable, so if you clicked them then you could learn about these people and their crimes. Most of the names Naruto didn't recognize, but there was this one name he starred at for a long time.

"They're gone." Hinata's voice brought Naruto out of his trance. He quickly pulled the USB out and stuffed it into his pocket. Sasuke was standing up with a little difficulty, so Hinata helped him up.

Naruto opened the door and peeked through. It was clear. So he stepped out with Sasuke and Hinata behind him. They walked trough the hallway, quietly. But they stopped at another turn that would lead to the outside. They must have missed Itachi and Seto. But they did hear someone else walking around. Naruto peeked his head out to look, and he was surprised to see who it was. What a coincidence.

He stepped out and walked down the hall towards him."Well, if isn't the leader of Shinobi himself." Naruto crossed his arms and stood firmly. Hinata and Sasuke was on each side of him. They both seemed more than shocked, they were beyond shock.

The man sighed."Naruto, you look well." He scanned all three of them with his piercing and judgmental eyes."Can't say the same for you, Sasuke. And the traitor of course is here."

Sasuke clenched his fist and Naruto glared at him,"Shut up, Danzo." They were trying so hard not to beat him to a bloody pulp. This man started all their troubles. He had their families killed and he corrupted Shinobi, he ruined their lives. And he was even going to leave them to die...

Danzo shook his head at Naruto,"Still disrespectful as always." He walked a little closer, but kept his distance."I simply came here after Seto betrayed us to see if I could work with the people here. But other things happened."

Naruto shook his head at Danzo, he never cared about them He never cared about any of his all turned their head to the glass doors when they heard the blaring of sirens. Naruto understood now, Hinata had called the police.

Then Naruto slowly turned his head back to Danzo and spoke,"You're not a good guy, Danzo. I saw your name. On The List." He told him."Your a criminal."

Sasuke and Hinata seemed just as surprised to hear this news. But it made sense. He did kill a lot of people for the 'good' of the organization. Danzo didn't seemed faze,"Well, ye of course. Why did you think I wanted The List so bad. If anyone saw my name on there Shinobi would crumble.

"Shinobi is already crumbling!" Sasuke retorted angrily.

Hinata added on,"It's too late now. Th e police are here and this will all get sort out."

Danzo glared at Naruto specifically, like he was the source to all his problems."Shinobi is important to the government. I built it and I'm not going to let the most important thing to me fall." He said ever so calmly.

"Too late." Naruto smirked, "It's all over."

Danzo was quiet as he heard the siren sounds getting louder. He just glared at Naruto then slowly his gaze shifted to Hinata. Naruto noticed this and frowned. He didn't like where that was going."If you take the thing I care about, then I'll take yours."

Naruto was confused what he meant by that. But he was answered when Danzo pulled out a gun. The first thing that Naruto thought was to sheild Hinata who was frozen. So he moved and Danzo shot twice.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Everything happened so fast. Next thing she knew Naruto had his back facing her. Did she get shot? the blonde slowly turned around to face her. He had concerned written all over his face."Are you okay?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

She placed her hands on his chest to relax. She was so shaken up at that moment. She really though she had got shot...Suddenly she felt a thick warm liquid on her hands. She pulled her hands off his chest and looked at them. It was blood.

Hinata's eyes quickly moved to look at his chest. Blood was soaking through his shirt in two spots, his chest and stomach. She looked up at his face and blood trickled down his mouth as he struggled to stand, but eventually he fell over.

She was frozen again. She couldn't move. Did Naruto just get shot? Sasuke on the other hand reacted differently, he immediately charged Danzo to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. As she lowered to the ground beside Naruto she could hear Sasuke beating Danzo's face in.

"Naruto?" She whispered, nonchalantly. She didn't know how to feel about this. Naruto just got shot. The whole situation hadnt sunk in yet. She ignored the sounds ofSeto and Itachi entering the room and the police busting in.

"NARUTO!" She screamed at him, he didn't respond. He just laid there trying so hard to breathe. Hinata grabbed a hold of his head, she was on the verge of going into hysterics. She was shaking uncontrollably.

His eyes were getting drowsy as he looked at Hinata. She was now tearing up,"Don't close your eyes!" She held him close. He was trying so hard to do as she said, but he was in so much pain fainting seemed like a good idea now.

He looked up and saw two paramedics coming over. Hinata held onto him tightly to him, she was freaking out so much that they had to shove her off of him. Naruto didn't want to leave her side, but he couldn't do anything about it. He blinked, and found that he was now being carried outside. Another blink and he was in the back of an ambulance car. Then he slipped and everything went black.

* * *

Well, this chapter ended with a bang! XDD I'm bad, I know. And that was a very bad joke. This is a serious moment! yeah!

I promise that I will fix my spelling and grammatical mistakes later. I just had to upload this today because I hadn't been writing for a while. I've been lazy and moody. :O

Okay Favorite, follow all that love! Tell me what you think, how you feel and all that stuff about this chapter! Leave a review below and let me know!

Little Miss Kairi Out!~


	14. Home At The End Of The Road

First I do apologize that this chapter came out so late. I guess I got caught up in a lot of other things. Like roleplaying and watching some old anime. And reading other things. My school work is really getting in the way as well. And my laptop is out f commission for a while!

But I waited a little while to see if I could get more reviews and such. I really wanted to see what you guys had to say and what was your reaction. Because that's the best part of writing, the feedback. Some is bad some is good, but it still helps non the less.

So thank you guys for reading this story. I never expected it to get this many favorites and follows. And definitely not this many reviews! It makes me feel so happy and warm at the heart. And almost sad that this is the last chapter. Buuut I guess it's about time.

I didn't think this chapter would be short in all honesty. I wanted it to be nice and decent. Not really long and not really short.

Anyway, enjoy.

_"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."_

_ ― Frank Herbert_

* * *

_**Home At The End Of The Road**_

Sasuke pushed away the doctors that even came near him. He was sick and tired of them trying to treat him. Couldn't they see, he was just fine. Maybe he was a little woozy, tired and hurt. But Naruto was the one who had got shot! He could suffice for now, the blonde idiot was the one who needed more help! Why couldn't they see that!? Sasuke glared down at a nurse who came near him.

She parted her lips to speak, but he cut her off. Just like he did everyone else."If you want to treat me, make sure my friend is okay first..." He said, lowly. But anger was clearly leaking from him. The nurse gulped and walked away, looking down in slight shame at her fail attempt to help him.

Sasuke sighed lightly and sat back in the bench that was across the window, in the room Naruto's surgery was being held. They wasted no time in starting their operation, and he was thankful for that. But he was still worried sick, they had been in there for a while now. He ran his fingers through his hair silently, and sighed.

He couldn't think any positive things while Naruto was in surgery. Everything was wrong right now. But he knew it would be okay. It had to be okay. Because if it didn't...No he couldn't think about that. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Hinata.

The woman was sitting on a bench close to his. She was starring into space with cold eyes. She was out of it. Sasuke knew that if anyone was hurting the most mentally it was her. She was in complete hysterics when Naruto had got shot. They literally had to push her off of his body. And on the car ride to the hospital she was mumbling to herself. And now she was just quiet. It was unsettling to say in the least.

And he knew she was also terribly tired. Her eyes had dark around them just as his did, but her's were still red and swollen from all the crying she had done. And she still had blood stained on her. He frowned a bit at her. The woman needed to go home freshen up and rest. It was for her own good.

But if she was ever going to do that, he knew that he had o say something to her. And Sasuke wasn't the best when it came to comforting people or talking to them at all. He was usually a quiet person who only talked when he felt the need to. But he had opened up ever since meeting Naruto and others.

He only wished that Itachi or that Seto guy could be here to say something to her. But they were to busy handling the cops questions. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't do it because well, Sasuke needed medical help and Hinata was not in the right state of mind to do anything. Which really made him realize that she really loved Naruto, but she must have also dealt with something else in her past.

Sasuke opened his mouth to finally say something to the woman. But to his great surprise she spoke first after hours of silence. And what she said, shocked him even more.

"I'm going to lose him." She said, barely above a whisper. Her hands shook a little on her lap and she gulped."H-he's g-going to d-d-d-d..." No matter how much she tried she couldn't let the word _die_ escape from her lips. If she said it, then that meant that she had accepted it. And she didn't accept it! Naruto couldn't die! He promised, he promised that he's be careful!

Yet, here he was in a hospital bed, struggling for his life. The worst part was that if he did, it would be all on her! He would die protecting her! And she didn't want that! She couldn't stand for that! So she couldn't accept the fact that he could die! She just couldn't! But he was going to die...Wasn't he?

"Shut up." Sasuke told her, turning his gaze back to the window. He shook his head lightly at Hinata's words.

Hinata was surprised to hear Sasuke casually telling her to _'shut up'. _She blinked here eyes at him. "W-what?" She finally got out, loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke sighed,"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked, sarcastically. The black-haired man rolled his eyes.

"B-but...N-Naruto...H-he'll d-."

"I said shut up." Sasuke turned back his gaze to glare at her. "He's not going to die."

It surprised Hinata how confident he was in his words. How could he say that so easily? She saw him faint right in front of her eyes. He was shot in the chest and stomach! He was losing a lot of blood too! Yet he so easily said that, he wasn't going to die?

"But-"

Again he didn't let her finish,"How many times do I have to say it. He won't die." He huffed, frustrated.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, quickly so he couldn't cut her off. She honestly wanted to hear his reply. What did he have to say?

Sasuke was quiet, pondering a little more. He glanced back at the window and sighed heavily. It was obvious to see how tired he really was."Because, this is Naruto we're talking about." He whispered, but Hinata could still hear.

"I don't think he could die just because of some bullets. He's tougher than that." He continued."And he even has something to fight for his life now...You."

Hinata was quiet after hearing Sasuke's reason. She looked down, pondering his words. She really wanted to believe him, to trust him on that...But she had done that so many times already and those people had left her. Neji, Kiba...They left her. And Naruto...He was leaving her now, right? Right?

_"You don't have to be so nice to me, especially if I'm hurting your feelings and whatever. Ya'know?"_

_"So let's just forget this little thing. I mean we have a whole friendship ahead of us. Right?"_

_"Sugar? Really? Who says that anymore?"_

_"You know Hinata. If I don't get my memories back, I'm okay with that. But only if I get to make new memories with you."_

_"You should see the look on you're face, because you look ri-gahblg!"_

_"Girl, please. My voice is hard for you to take let alone my bod."_

_"You can tell me though, Hinata."_

_"Thanks for the News Flash, Captain Obvious."_

_"Arigatou,Hinata..."_

_"I'm not leaving you. Not again. Okay?"_

_"I got I won't let go. Not ever again."_

_"Only if you promise to be careful too."_

_"Babe. You rock my world."_

His voice was just feeling her head as she saw the flashes of those memories they shared together. Why? Why was this happening? She was starting to realize moire than ever how she didn't want to lose him, how he was so important to her. She didn't want him to go. But-but by the look of things...

_"And he even has something to fight for his life now...You."_

Agh, now Sasuke's words echoed in her head. She held her head in her hands, biting her bottom lip. Why was he telling her this. Why would he fight for his life for her? She was the very reason he was in the hospital bed now. Why? Why? Just why?

_"I love you." _

There was his voice again. She remembered when he first said that. He first said it on the day they went to meet Sakura. And he finally said it again in the rain. He said...

_"I love you." _

Again, his voice was there. She understood now...But he was still in such a critical state. What was the point of getting her hopes up if he was going to just die? She couldn't stand this. Even if he was fighting for his life...for her..Still...

_"But you can't give up, ever. That's what my parents told me."_

Hinata lifted her head slowly. He said that too her on the very same night they met. The very same time she told him her story. He was there for her...It was like he was giving her all the answers. And all she had to do was accept them. And Hinata didn't realize it, but she wanted to accept this. She was just too afraid. She was giving up before she even tried.

If that was her in that hospital bed right now, she knew that Naruto wouldn't give up on her. Not ever. He would never give up on anyone for that matter. He was a guy who never went back on his words. That's why she admired him, and strived to be like him..

She sighed lightly, coming to a realization. She couldn't give up on Naruto. No, she could never do that. She had to believe in him and trust him like she knew he would do her.

"Sasuke, arigatou..." She smiled to herself. She wouldn't have been able to understand and realize that if it wasn't for him. She would have gave up, and tried moving as if Naruto was already dead.

Sasuke smirked,"No problem." He nodded, glad that she understood now. He believed in Naruto just as much as she did. He always had believed in Naruto, maybe not from the beginning but as they grew up together he started to. He learned what type of guy the Uzumaki was.

"You don't look so good. Please, let the doctors treat you." She begged him in concern for his health. He seriously did need to get himself checked.

Sasuke snorted, he knew she was right. He felt worst than he looked. But he wouldn't let her on to it, but he bet she probably knew. "You don't look so hot yourself. But I'll only get myself checked up if you go home and rest up as well." He raised an eyebrow wanting to see her answer.

Hinata pursed her lips, looking at him thoughtfully. She really didn't want to leave Naruto, but..."If that's the only way, then fine." She stood up. She knew that if Sasuke got even worse because he refused to see a doctor, Naruto would be bad. And she'd feel responsible for it.

Sasuke smiled a little."Okay." He struggled to stand up, but Hinata gently pushed him back into his seat.

"It's okay, I'll get you a doctor on my way out." She assured him with a nod. She patted Sasuke's shoulder after she had got his nod if approval. She also knew before she could go home she had to talk with some police men.

The Hyuga sighed heavily and made her way out. She just had to keep going. She couldn't stop now...

* * *

_It was bright, a strange light blinding him. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. After doing so he still squinted his eyes and looked around. Everywhere he looked it was white. He blinked again, this time slowly. Where was he at? He didn't recognize this place...What had he been doing before coming here._

_He walked around a bit in the complete silence. It was very unsettling. He didn't know who or what to look for. He sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders. This was just great._

_He looked down at his hands, and noticed they were small...Like a child small. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was seeing things, turning around he appeared in a bedroom. His bedroom._

_He blinked once again. He looked around and found there was no one else in his room. He gulped and walked out of the door. He looked around the hallway, he still saw no one and heard no one. He walked opened each door and looked into each room. Still no one._

_The next room was the bathroom, he opened the door and stepped inside. He sighed, he thought maybe washing his face would help him. So he walked over to the sink...And he suddenly realized how short he was. He didn't even reach the faucet. _

_The blonde found a stool and used it to to get to the water. And that's when he realized he was a child after looking in the mirror. "Huh?" His eyes widened at the sight. He shook his head and quickly washed his face._

_This was weird, this was so weird. He ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. How could this be happening? Just how...? A dream? yes, a dream! It had to be a dream. So if he pinched himself he could just wake up. Simple._

_"Naruto..." A voice called out his name. It was soft and firm and so familiarly. _

_He followed her voice. And he saw her. red hair and all."Mom?" His mouth gaped open at her. He then realized there was someone beside her with blonde hair like his."Dad?" He closed his mouth._

_"It's time to wake up son." His father, Minato, smiled warmly at him. It was getting cloudy. So it really must be a dream. But...now he didn't want it to end._

_"B-but!" He walked towards them slowly, but a he stopped when he heard somone's sweet melody like humming fill the air. That voice sounded familiar. It was feminine. He looked around wondering where it was coming from._

_He turned back to his parents who seemed to be farther away from him, then they were originally."Wait!" He ran after them, but the ground started to stretch."Don't go!" He begged in his small childish voice._

_"Someone needs you more than us." Kushina said, her voice sounded a little sad._

_"But I need you!" He ran after them, but they so far away now he could barely see them."Please don't go! Mom! Dad! I need you, please don't go! Please!" He was now in tears._

_"We'll always be in your heart..." Their voices echoes around. And they were gone._

_"No, come back!" He cried._

_"Naruto?" He heard that woman's voice again, it was filled with concern."Naruto?" Everything went fuzzy._

"Naruto?" He woke up to the sound of her voice calling him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Where was he now? He blinked his eyes, slowly. It was a hospital room.

He tried sitting up, but he felt a stabbing pain on his chest and stomach."Oof." He fell back down. He turned his head to the side and found her. Hinata? She was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"What?" He was a little confused. What was going on? He closed his eyes again and focus his mind...He remembered now. He snapped his eyes open and looked back at Hinata. She looked okay, he was glad that she hadn't got shot. But then again, he got himself shot. And he promised her he'd be careful too.

"Ano, sorry." He said to her after figuring that was why she looked so worried. He sighed heavily, though he still felt the stinging pain where he had been shot.

Hinata gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side."Why?" She asked him, shaking her head.

Naruto pursed his lips, thinking that she should already know."Because, i wasn't careful enough. And I got shot." He swallowed back hard.

He was only a little surprise to see her smile. The midnight-haired woman took his hand in her own."Naruto, you saved my life. And I can never thank you enough for that." She leaned in and kissed his cheek."But let's not do that again. You had me worried sick." She sniffled, holding back tears.

"Sorry." He smiled, feeling his chest warm and the pain go away. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders."So, then why were you looking at me like that when I woke up?" He questioned, curiously.

"Oh, because you were crying in your sleep." She told him, wiping a tear off his face.

Naruto raised a hand to his face and wiped a tear away as well. He was completely oblivious to that. So then, it really was just a dream. And his parents really were gone. He bit his bottom lip and turned his gaze back to a warmly smiling Hinata. Well, at least he still had her.

"And you should have seen it. You were crying. _Mom! Dad! Don't go! _Funny stuff_._." He heard Sasuke's voice making fun of him.

Naruto whipped his head around to see Sasuke in a hospital bed beside his own. Though, there was a considerably amount of space between them. And the Uchiha looked only a little better since Naruto last seen him. He still looked incredibly weak.

"Shut up..." Naruto blushed, feeling embarrassed. He just had to listen, didn't he?

"It was not funny at all." Hinata defended Naruto. "You almost had me crying too."

"You're right. It wasn't funny it was hilarious."

"I said, shut up, Sasuke-teme." Naruto grumbled.

"Try and make, dobe."

"I think your forgetting who's the stronger one in this situation."

"No, I'm not. You have two bullet wounds in your chest and stomach. Your just as weak as I am."

The two glared at one another. Hinata sighed, sitting Naruto's bed. Boys will be boys.

* * *

"It's finally time for our release!" Naruto cheered, pumping a fist into the air. It was true that him and Sasuke were finally being let go from the hospital. But they were still weak and both were in wheelchairs. Hinata pushing Naruto's and Itachi pushing Sasuke's.

It seemed that everything was falling into place. The police had already talked with Sasuke and Naruto while they were styill in the hospital and Shinobi wasn't exactly shutting down, it was being reformed. The Hokage still saw some good in it after looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

And Kakashi was supposed to be taking charge of it, even Tsunade joined again. the two men were even asked if they wanted to join again after they recovered. Naruto and Sasuke refused, they wanted to just relax a bit, but they would take it into consideration.

Sadly, Sakura still couldn't see Sasuke. The hospital refused to let her see him for mental reasons. And they didn't let him know about her trying to see him. They kept that quiet, but today Hinata and Naruto planned for his reunion.

They had noticed how he never mentioned the pinkette. But in those rare moments where he was soft at the heart he'd mention her affectionately, but secretively. Hinata guessed that he still thought that the two were left on bad terms. And she probably didn't care. But, boy was he wrong!

And now Naruto and Hinata were going back to their flat. She was going to care for him and he was so excited for them to be alone again and together. Without Sasuke interrupting them, it was so mean of that guy. Seriously.

"Yay!" Hinata laughed at Naruto's childish elation as they walked out the doors of the hospital. It was cold outside, mainly windy, and it was snowing lightly.

Naruto stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake. Sasuke sighed into his seat, looking down at his feet. The group was now waiting for their cabs.

"I guess, we part from here for today?" Sasuke said, smiling just a little at Naruto.

Naruto nodded,"Yep! And Sasuke?" He smiled at his friend.

"What?"

"Mission accomplished."

Sasuke snickered,"You're such an idiot. I can't believe y-"He was interrupted by the sound of a woman calling out to them. She was running toward, and she was pink haired...Sakura.

She was waving a bouquet of flowers in her hand as she came closer. Naruto watched Sauke's face with a big grin. Even Hinata and Itachi couldn't help but grin. It was a heart warming moment.

Sasuke was completely frozen with shock. His heart was still and chest tightened. He was so afraid of what she;d say or... He decided to speak before her once she reached them."I'm sor-"

She shut him up with a tight hug. She started whispering comfort words into his ear and other things. Naruto nor the others could hear what she was saying, but they didn't miss the small smile on Sasuke's face in the tears that threatened his eyes along with Sakura's crying. Sasuke buried his face onto her shoulder.

"Our cab is here." Hinata told Naruto. The blonde nodded and sent his good byes to the three, but all Sakura could do was thank him. It almost made him cry, Hinata did shed a few tears of her own.

After their heartfilled goodbyes, Hinata pushed him towards the cab. And none other than Seto was driving it. He smirked when seeing Naruto in the chair.

"Nice wheels." he joked, nodding at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes,"Thanks, the hospital was giving them out for free."

Seto chuckled and Naruto smirked."What are you still doing as a taxi driver? If my _memory _serves me right, you only took this job to spy on us."

"Yeah, I know. But I actually like being a taxi driver." He shrugged."Just kidding, I decided to give you one more ride before I start going for my dream job. A scientist."

"I'm not even going to ask." Naruto shook his head. Seto only chuckled and opened the door for them, helping Naruto inside. Then he returned to the front.

"Where to?" He asked, setting the car in gear.

"Home." Hinata told him, and he began driving.

She looked back at Naruto and smiled. And he smiled back at her. He felt that all the pain he had gone through was worth it. Because at the end of the day he was back with her.

"I love you." He told her, warmly. The blonde stroked her face affectionately.

"And I love you." She poked his nose, lovingly. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed back, happiness breaking all over her. This was no dream it was real.

Naruto broke the kiss, and laid his head against her's. She sighed content wrapped her arms around him. Naruto couldn't help but keep smiling. Everything was right in the world. And honestly he didn't care where they went from her, because he was home. And home was in Hinata's arms.

He only need her by his side and then, everything would be okay.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

OMG! It's really over! It's really freaking over! I'm tearing up! I love this story so much! I love it so freaking much! *Cries and blows nose onto tissue* Ahhh!

Okay, so first I wanna apologize again for uploading this so late! I would have done it sooner, but I was lazy and other reasons! So gome gomen gomen!

Another thing is, wow, I'm sorry I still can't believe it's over! Anyways, I want to make it up to you. So here's how I'll I do it! I'll write an epilogue! But this is the best part you guys decided what's going to be in it? Like do you want a wedding? Or kids? Or party! Or what? What do you want to see from here? Leave a review below and let me know!

I also want to hear your thoughts on this chapter and on the story. Tell me what you thought? What was your favorite chapter? And why? What was your favorite scene through this whole story? And why? Who was your favorite character through this whole story? And why? Please please please let me know in the review box below!

And I'd also like to give special thanks to people I've noticed on the reviews that followed the story through.

hinataellis

Angi sleeps

Ayrmed

jojo07

tennison

LeleB123

naomi811

gummy b3ars

shadow-hunter104

Bleachigo15

NaruHinaRyu

OhSunnyDay

THANK YOU GUYS! SO MUCH I LOVE YOU *HUGS* FEEL THE LOVE! ALSO *HUGS FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS AND REVIEWERS* YOU GUYS THANK YOU AS WELLL!

Haha, anyways. Please please,please review everyone! I need to know your answers.

Again, thank you! If you haven't favorited, do it now. Much love!

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	15. Epilogue

Okay, as you people requested kids ,wedding and a little extra *Winks*. Thank you very much, this is the end of it.

* * *

"I wanna hear a story." The young, sweet looking Uzumaki said as she watched her father. She was sitting on her parents bed, swinging her small legs. She tilted her head to the side, innocently. The midnight haired girl knew today was a special day for her parents. They had been married for a long time now, about ten years, if she was right.

So her parents where getting ready to go out for dinner. Her father was fixing his suit in front of the mirror, while her mother sat at her vanity desk fixing her hair. Her older brother, was laying on the bed beside herself. The whole family was gathered in the room.

Naruto was fixing his cuffs when he replied to his daughter,"What kind of story sweetie?" He asked, glancing at the mirror once. He was quite used to his daughter always asking for stories. But, she was very precise at what she wanted to hear. Most of the times she'd ask about stories from his life. The number one requested from her,and even Boruto, was how did he and Hinata meet and fall in love.

His children just adored that story. The story of mystery, action, adventure, and most of all romance. A story that held promises, that held tears, that held people getting their butts kicked, and it also held true love. It was such a wonderful story to the six year old girl and the eight year old boy. They'd always ask to hear it again, and again.

The blonde father found it funny how they repeatedly asked for that story. They asked for it about twice a week if he recalled. He never really got tired of that story honestly, it held was special to him and Hinata. And he was sure that his kids recognized how special it was too.

So Naruto smiled knowingly when she told him what story she wanted to hear. It was completely obvious."How you and Mama met." She said, completely blunt.

Boruto sat up, ready to hear the story again as well. He smirked, looking at his father. The blonde young Uzumaki wasn't particularly interested in the romance. He was more into the action, suspense and mystery of it all. He was a boy after all and romance was for girls!

Though he didn't mind the romance of this story, because every

time it came to those parts his parents would look at each other in this longing way. It was gross! But he didn't mind, it meant they still loved on another.

"What do you say, we try a different story? We've told you guys that story about a hundred times already." Naruto said, dramatically in a childish manner. It was one of the ways he played with his children. He pouted, turning towards Himiwari and Boruto.

Both children laughed at their father's face, they couldn't help it. Whenever there father acted like them it was funny. But wait...Did that he was making fun of them? No way. "Then what story will you tell us?" Boruto demanded to know.

Hinata looked at her children through her mirror, smiling gently at them both."I've got just the one." She said, turning in her seat a little."Our wedding day." She sighed, like it was a dream. She snuck a glance at her lover he had the same dazed face.

The couple chuckled. Remembering the good and the bad and the sweet moments. Those were memories that were always fresh in their minds. He walked over to Hinata and laid a hand on her shoulder lovingly,"I think that's a great idea." He always thought her ideas were great, but then again they always were great.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by their son."But that will have too much romance! Bleh!" He stuck his tongue out.

"I wanna hear it though!" Himiwari protested against Boruto.

Naruto smirked,"But our wedding does have action, tons of it." He watched as Boruto's face broke into a grin and Himiwari bouncing on the bed lightly."Buuut! If you don't want to hear. Oh well." He shrugged and Hinata chuckled.

"Wait! Tell us!" The siblings said, simultaneously.

Both parents chuckled. They couldn't help but play with their children sometimes. It was too cute.

"It started like this."

_Pacing in his quarters restlessly. was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was nervous, trembling even. Why he was in such a state you may ask. It was quite simple honestly, today was his wedding day! And it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. Yet, he was a nervous wreck._

_The blonde wasn't thinking if he could go through with it. Please! That thought never came across his mind once. He loved Hinata with all his heart and he was sure that she felt the exact same. That was why she said yes. _

_He had proposed to the midnight haired beauty a few months ago. It wasn't anything to special, honestly. They sort of agreed that they'd get married a long time before he proposed. So she just waited patiently until he finally got down on his knees and dropped the ring a few times before asking._

"You dropped the ring?" Himiwari asked, shaking her head at her father.

Hinata laughed and said,"He was so nervous it was cute."

Naruto blushed slightly when his son laughed."Papa, you're real _smooth_."

"All of you shut up. Let me finish." Naruto huffed as his family resisted the urge to giggle.

_So the proposal was done and he was so close for this wedding to be over. So why was he so nervous? Just why? It was weird actually, he had this gnawing feeling the whole time he was getting ready. And he had no idea what was wrong with him. "I think I'm dying." He gulped._

_Watching him with amusement was his best friend and best man, Sasuke. When he heard his friend's statement he sighed and shook his head."Naruto, you're an idiot." _

_"Shut up, I'm thinking." He mumbled, looking at the floor._

_"Well, you better hurry up. Because it's five more minutes before the ceremony starts." Sasuke said before closing the door behind him after he left. _

_Naruto shivered and gulped. This was it. He left the room, making it to his place. He found that most of everybody was already there. Even Hinata's father! He was sitting at the front row, looking at Naruto. He had met the man befor. He did ask for permission to marry his daughter. But he still felt slightly uncomfortable around that man._

_Naruto stood there next to the priest, breathing evenly. He just needed to relax. Closing his eyes, and waiting patiently. He heard the music start playing. He took in a deep breath, opening his eyes and tried to steady his beating heart._

_He watched the flower girl come down the aisle and then the ring bearer and...there was no Hinata. And no signs of the bridesmaids either. The music was playing for about three minutes with no bride coming out. Finally the pianist stopped just as confused as Naruto and the whispering crowd._

_His heart stopped. What was going on? Then to his surprise Sakura came running out and panting with Sasuke and the other bridesmaids coming out from behind her. Green met blue when she yelled,"Naruto, Hinata just ran away in the rain!"_

_She was saying more and more, but Naruto was lost in a daze. This was supposed to be thier special day, so why was this happening...Then he came to the realization. Hinata had left him there,alone. Making him look like a fool. He couldn't believe she could be so cold-_

"I did not leave you!" Hinata protested, standing up and looking up at her husband.

Naruto sighed, wiping away fake tears."But you did, remember. You never came down the aisle the first time."

"That's cruel Mama." Himiwari folded her arms and shaking her head at her mother in disapproval.

Boruto agreed, nodding his head."That is, especially for you,Mama."

"Wait, I have a good reason!" She said,"You have to hear my part!"

_Hinata sighed as Sakura fixed her beautiful long midnight hair into a gorgeous bun. She was putting the finishing touches on it by adding the pins. Hinata was going to look absolutely beautiful, like an angel. The pinkette grinned when she was finished, removing her hands front the midnight hair._

_"Perfect she said, as she observed her work. Hinata also looked in the mirror, turning her head to the said to get a good angle. Sakura was right, it was perfect. She smiled thankfully at her friend and maid of honor."Arigatou, Sakura." She bowed slightly._

_"It's the least I could do." She grabbed the other woman's hands."And plus you look absolutely beautiful!" She admired Hinata in her white laced wedding dress. The bride couldn't help but blush and Saukra had to pull the cute woman into a hug."You're so cute!"_

_Hinata blushed more, but giggled."You're too kind." She said after they pulled out of the hug."But I think, you'll look absolutely lovely in a wedding dress."_

_The pinkette blushed deeply, and shrugged." Who knows, maybe." She knew what Hinata was getting at. She had been asking a while if her and Sasuke were engaged or were to be. But even if he was planning to propose, he left no clue he was._

_"Anyways, the ceremony is about to start." She said, clearing her voice. She dusted Hinata's dress and sighed. It was like a dream really, the two lovers were finally going to completely join after all the hardships they had to go through._

_Hinata smiled at the mirror once again, she was looking beautiful. She just hoped Naruto would feel the same when he saw her. She placed a hand over her beating heart. This was it. She wasn't nervous. She was just so happy that she was trembling in it._

_ Then she received the news from one of the bridesmaids , Ino, coming into the room."Hinata! The store keeper called and said that he can't ship it! Someone has to go get it!"_

_"What?" She turned immediately, looking the blonde woman in the face."I have to go get it!"_

_"Wait! We'll get somebody else!" Sakura protested, but it was too late. Hinata was already out the door running out the hall._

_"Hinata!" Ino called after her,"You'll ruin your look! It's raining out there!" But the bride didn't reply. _

_"I'll tell Naruto!" Sakura said, running the opposite way._

"So you see, I didn't ditch you." Hinata said."I just...made you wait."

Naruto rolled his eyes, good-naturedly, smiling."Sure. Whatever you say."

"When does the action come in?" Boruto asked, becoming impatient.

"It's coming, it's coming, Back to the story."

_Naruto shook his head, coming out of his daze when Sakura shook him."Naruto go after her!" She yelled, and let him go."She went to this store, it isn't far from here." He listened as Sakura gave him directions and the name of the store. As soon as she finished speaking , he dashed off leaving everyone behind._

_When he ran outside, he shivered a little because of the cold and the rain. As he ran, he could see his cloudy breath and he became soaked in rain water. _

_What was she thinking? Running off like that. Was she having second thoughts? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she was scared, heck if he knew. He had to find her. He had to talk to her. He had to-_

_The blonde was thinking so hard and running so fast he bumped into another person. the impact knocked them both to the ground. He frowned, upset that he was being postponed. He was ready to scold the person when he realized it was none other than his bride._

_"Hinata!" He yelled, even though she was right there. The young woman was rubbing her forehead, soothingly with her right hand while her other hand was holding a small box. Her hair had unraveled from the bun and braids and was now covering her face. And she was soaking wet, just as he was._

_She took a minute, before lifting her head, slightly and looking back down."N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked. They both were still on the ground._

_"I could ask you the same!" He huffed."Why'd you run off like that?" He demanded to know._

_Hinata trembled a little,"I had to get something." She replied, slowly._

_"You could have let somebody else get it." He grumbled, still frustrated._

_"I had to get now though! The shop would have closed It was important-"_

_"More more important than our wedding! Than me?" _

_Hinata was taken aback, Naruto was really upset. He really was. He was so worried and hurt and scared. He just didn't know why she ran off like that. What was so important that she had to leave. He was looking down after he said that, sighing."Look-" He began but was cut off._

_"This is what I was going to get, here!" She extended her arms, holding the small box in both hand towards him. The bride looked down, nudging toward him._

_He slowly grabbed the box and opened. Before he looked inside he glanced at Hinata one last time. She was on her knees and her hands were clenched on her knees. he sighed once more and opened the box._

_Inside was a square locket, it was silver with detailed designing on it. He blinked, knowing it must have been expensive. He pulled it out of the box, chain and all. He ran his thumb over it before opening the locket. And what was inside surprised him._

_In the locket was a picture. Not just any picture an old picture. It was the picture of Naruto and Hinata in her apartment. The same picture they took on the day they met. And the same picture he discovered in her drawer when had amnesia. He was shocked, but a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. A genuine smile was now stuck on his face._

_"Hinata..." He aid softly._

_The woman shuffled,"Do you like it?" She asked, with her head still bowed._

_"I love it." He said, just as softly as before as he gazed down at the picture._

_"If you noticed there's a blank side. There you can put any picture. A picture that holds a memory to you. A memory to us." She whispered, relaxing after his reply._

_"Hinata, arigatou." Naruto said, looking up at her."But you really didn't have to do this-"_

_"But I did!" She yelled, her fist tightening on her lap. Naruto was shocked once again. She sighed and continued, explaining herself."Naruto, you've always done so much for me. Saving me from my own darkness, forgiving me after I held secrets from you, saving me from Danzo, cheering me up, _loving_ me!"_

_He listened to her, her voice was strong and sure of itself. "I just, wanted to finally return the favor. To do something for you, like you always do something for me. I love you, believe it." _

_His smile grew just a little more after hearing her last line."Hinata." He said, leaning in. He gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet his, as he did that he said."Let's get ma-" He stooped. His puffed his cheeks, his face getting red."Ma..." He repeated, he looked as if he was holding something back._

_"Ma?" She blinked, tilting her head at him."What?" She asked. as she noticed a smile growing on his mouth._

_"Mascara!" He laughed, holding his stomach._

_"Mascara?" She repeated. What was he...She lifted her hand to touch her face near er eyes. And felt something wet, but it wasn't water from the rain. She pulled her fingers away from her face and looked at them. It had black liquid on it. She suddenly found herself blushing. She had black liquid around her eyes and running down her face. She looked like a zombie._

"Mama was a zombie!" Boruto broke out laughing, even Himiwari and Naruto joined in.

"Guys!" She whined, pouting.

All three quickly shut up and said simultaneously."You're beautiful!"

She smiled and continued the story.

_"It's not funny!" She whined, trying to wipe it off._

_"you're right! You're right!" He said in between laughs._

_"Then why are you laughing?!"_

_"Because it's hilarious, I'm sorry, babe." He chuckled and to his surprise she laid her self into his chest. Burying her face into hit. She was trembling, shoulders shaking and all."Hinata?" He said, looking down at her._

_She slowly pulled away from him, smiling. He noticed after a minute of silence, that her eyes were clean. He slowly followed the clues and looked down at his shirt. It was stained with black._

_"Hinata!"_

_She laughed,"that's what you get for laughing your bride." _

_"Oh, whatever. We're equal." He stood up and extended his hand towards smiled and took it as he helped her up. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her were both warm at that moment. And the kisses they gave each other were never old._

"Ewwww!" Borurto interrupted, shaking his head. He wished he had covered his sister's ears."That's _gross_! Where's the action?"

Naruto and Hinata laughed at their son.

Himawari giggled,"I can't wait till I get my first kiss."

The two blondes in the room faces suddenly became stony and solemn. They looked the youngest Uzumaki in the face."Never." Naruto whispered. He'd never let his daughter's first kiss get stolen. And neither would Boruto. His sister was to stay clean and untouched.

"Anyways..." Hinata said, she knew how serious they could get about Himawari and boys.

_"You guys aren't allowed to kiss until the priest says so." A familiar voice said._

_The two broke away, and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing under an umbrella. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he said."Haha, gomen."_

_The four simply grinned and walked back to the wedding place. And it was a wonderful wedding. Though Naruto and Hinata had to wear simple clothes because there wedding outfits were soaking wet. And they just simply couldn't wait to get married._

_There was dancing and music. And he even had to talk to Hinata's head, he was finally comfortable with the man. Seto was there also, he was working for a science company but he was making his way to the top. It was fun seeing all those familiar faces. And people congratulating them._

_And when they were to leave, Hinata threw the bouquet. And coincidentally Sakura caught. There was something in Sasuke's face hinting his proposal, he smirked when she caught it. It was one of the greatest days of their lives._

"That's it?" Boruto asked, blinking his eyes."Were was the action, the kick butt, the awesomeness?"

The couple only smiled at him, and Himawari said."I think it was a lovely story, Mama and Papa."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She leaned in and kissed Himawari.

"You lied, you said there was action on that day!" He pointed at his father accusingly.

"Oh, there was action. Midnight action. Rocking bed action." Naruto wiggled his brows at Hinata who blushed furiously.

The siblings were confused,"What? I don't understand." Boruto frowned.

Hinata quickly spoke up,"Naruto, you be quiet!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly. He only laughed."You're so naughty sometimes!"

The kids were still confused, but they recognized it as an inside joke."I hate when they keep secrets." Boruto crossed his arms. Himawari sighed in agreement with her brother.

"A-anyways, we're should probably be going." Hinata said, looking at the clock. They were late, _really_ late. They probably lost their reservation. It she was right when Naruto scrunched his face at the clock.

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed."I don't think we'll be going tonight." He broke the news to her sadly. Hinata had to admit, she was disappointed. She was looking forward to a night for just her and her husband. It was supposed to be absolute bliss.

She plopped down on the bed, pursing her lips and Naruto sat beside her just as disappointed. Well, they got all dressed up for nothing. He couldn't believe he lost track of time.

While they sat next to each other and silence, the couple hadn't noticed their children nodding at one another. They had a plan. Hopping off the bed, Himawari said."Mama, Papa can you two stay in your room for a little while?"

They both looked up at the kids with a curious look. Tilting their heads in confusion, Hinata asked,"Why?"

"No questions!" Boruto grinned walking backwards toward the door."It's a surprise." He glanced at Himawari and they both giggled, it was a secret between siblings.

"Stay in your room and no peeking!" The midnight haired six year old said, sternly. Then like with that, she and her brother disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other, still confused. What were they up to? The blonde leaned back on the bed and thought out loud."I wonder what type of surprise it is..."

Hinata shrugged, leaning against him."Me too."

They waited quietly and patiently. And to be honest they were excited to see what there children were up to. Trying to get a hint, the two adults listened in. They could hear the kids in their rooms talking a little and something else. Then they heard them going down the hall. Next thing she knew she heard sounds of rustling and buzzing and something dropping.

Hinata was a little worried. What could they possibly be doing?"I think I'm going to check on them." She told her husband as she walked to the door.

"I don't know about that, Hinata." Naruto watched her open the door, but didn't stop her. He watched very curiously.

Hinata peeked through the crack of the door. She saw Himiwari walking down the hall again, with something sticky on her face. the little girl didn't seem to notice the crack door until she turned in that direction.

"Mama!" She huffed, stomping her feet and crossing her arms."I said no peeking."

"Gomen, gomen!" She said quickly and Boruto came running out. He went over to the door and slammed it shut. She could still hear her kids.

Hinata blinked and turned around to face Naruto. He was smirking giving her that 'I-told-you-so' look."Oooooh, you got in trouble." He teased as Hinata plopped back down beside him.

"I didn't mean to be bad I couldn't help it!" She whined, teasing him back. The two couldn't help but smile at one another.

They had to wait a few more minutes before hearing Boruto yell,"Okay, you can come out now!"

Naruto stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along with him out the door. It was peculiar at what they first saw. There were rugs on the floor, like a pathway. But they were all different types of rugs that didn't really match. It was like someone was trying to make a red carpet.

Walking down the path hand and hand it led to the dinning room. The table had a white table cloth over the table with freshly picked flowers in the middle. Standing beside the table were to little kids, one was wearing a clip on bow tie and the other was wearing a chef hat.

The child in the bow tie, also known as Boruto, took his mother's hand."I'll show you to your seat ma'am." He said with as much grace and politeness, as if they were really in a restaurant.

"Arigatou." Hinata said, trying to be just as serious, but she was holding back a giggle. It was just so cute as he struggled to pull back her chair. And then he tried to push it back in after she was seated. But she was twice his size, so while he wasn't looking, she hopped out of her seat a little so he could push it in.

The boy sighed, relieved as Naruto sat in his own seat. Then he came over handing them both pieces of folded paper. both parents looked down at the papers and came to a realization as they read the words and the cute drawings, it was a menu.

Opening the menu, they both held their heads up high, looking quite serious as they pondered on what they wanted. But they had snickered a few times, the writing was obviously Boruto's. He had gotten a lot better at handwriting and spelling. And there was cute little drawings here and there, obviously Himawari's work. There was really only three things on the menu.

Instant ramen, turkey sandwich, and pizza. And no matter what you got veggies with them. Naruto was the first to decide what he wanted. And it was no surprise when he said,"I'll have the instant ramen cup." He closed his menu, as he did that Himiwari wrote down his order on a notepad. But she didn't know how to write yet, so when he peeked at her notepad he saw that she was simply drawing.

"Then I'll have..." Hinata hummed to herself looking the menu up and down. Then she closed it and smiled."I'll have the turkey sandwich."

Himawari drew down her mother's order and smiled."Excellent choices!" Then she wandered off to the kitchen while Boruto remained with them.

He asked with his hands behind his back."Can I get you two something to drink?"

"What do we have to drink?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Apple juice, milk, orange juice, grape juice, root beer and water. We have lots of water." He smiled.

"I'll have milk." Naruto nodded.

"And I'll have apple juice." Hinata said.

Boruto nodded heading to the back. Sense they had left the room, Naruto and Hinata glanced at one another. And laughed very quietly. But they immediately shut up when Boruto returned. He put Himawari's stool next to Naruto's seat. And he left again, but he returned this time with Himawari at his side.

They were both carrying trays with their parents meals very carefully, focusing on balancing the trays and not spilling the food. Himawari came to Naruto and stepped on the stool so she could put down his food, which was a ramen cup that had been cooked and a plastic plate with baby carrots, uncooked broccoli, celery and apple slices. It also had ranch dip and caramel dip.

Hinata had got her turkey sandwich from Boruto and the same veggie plate as Naruto."Go ahead and eat!" Himawari said happily."We'll get your drinks!" She added, and returned to the kitchen with Boruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate and began eating his food. The ramen was cooked well and it was absolutely tasty as expected. And Hinata also enjoyed her sandwich, it was a little sloppy made, but good non the less.

In the middle of their meal the siblings returned. Himawari went back to her father's side with a milk carton and stood on the stool. She tried opening the container, but failed."Papa, can you open it for me, please?" She asked, helplessly.

He smiled and opened it for her. The young girl smile and began pouring the milk into the cup, of course she spilled a he was finished, she popped a straw into it. Mean while, Boruto was having difficulty opening the plastic around the straw too his mother's juice box."Let me see." She reached her hands for it, but he moved it away.

"I can do it!" He told her and eventually used his teeth to open it with success. He smiled and stabbed it into the hole."Done."

Naruto and Hinata chuckled and toasted."Happy anniversary!" They said in unison, even their children joined in. This wasn't the restaurant they were originally planning to go to, but it was much better.

"Hurry up so we can have desert!" Boruto folded his arms. Both children were obviously waiting to bring out the goods.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to go to the restroom first." Hinata stood up and left.

Naruto watched her leave and picked up his plate walking over to her's. He dumped his broccoli onto her empty plat and went back to his own seat. Both children looked at him and he just put a finger to his lip. "Shhhh!"

The kids nodded, pretending to zip there lips. And at that moment Hinata returned and sat at her seat. She saw the mischievous smiles on there face , resisting the urge to laugh."What?"

"Nothing." Naruto finished the rest of his vegetables quickly.

She looked at them all suspiciously,"Right, well let's get desert."

"You can't have any until you finish your veggies." Boruto pointed to her plate and Himawari giggled.

Looking down at her plate, she was shocked to see there was broccoli on it. A bunch of it. She could have sworn...They sold their own selves out by laughing at her face. "Naruto!" She pointed him out."You better eat your veggies!"

So they had to wait till Naruto finished all of his vegetables before they brought the desert out. It was ice cream with a bunch of toppings in each bowl. Though before they could even put a spoonful in their mouths, they noticed the puppy dog eyes of Himawari and Boruto was licking his lips.

In the end they all ended up sharing a whole Sunday. Hinata fed Himawari so she wouldn't get so dirty, but the little girl still had fudge around her mouth anyway. Boruto got his own spoon, because he was a big boy. But he still ate from his mother or father's spoons when they offered him some. It was ice cream after all.

Naruto even ate a small heaping of ice cream that came from Hinata who was going to feed it to her daughter. It resulted in Himawari scolding her father, telling him."No Papa! Stop being naughty! No, no, no! Your's is over there."

"Where?" He would ask, teasing her.

And she would repeatedly point saying,"There!" Sometimes Boruto would help point. Then Hinata would shake her spoon at Naruto and he would pretend to be sad. But sweet little Himawari would say."Here, Papa." She'd wrap her small fingers around the spoon and feed him, she'd always giggle when he'd moan happily. And then she's always feed him more. Sometimes Boruto did the same and Hinata would pitch in too.

That night all the Uzumaki's slept in the same bed after taking a bath. Boruto laid next to his father with a content smile."Today was the best!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Himawari agreed. She usually always agreed with her brother.

"Okay, you two. It's time for bed." Hinata said, laying down beside Himawari. The kids were now in between there parents feeling safe, full and warm. She was about to turn off the lamp whn Boruto shot up.

"Wait! Papa, you said there was blank spot in the locket. What was it?" He asked, looking at his father.

"I've showed you before already." Naruto said.

"I don't remember."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to show you. He stood up and walked over to Hinata's vanity desk, and pulled out the locket. Himawari and Boruto's eyes twinkled with excitement. They wondered who was in the locket. It had to be someone special to him. Was it Sasuke or his foster father Iruka? Maybe Kakashi or Tsunade!

"Here we go." He sat back down and both children leaned it with anticipation as he opened the locket. Inside held that old picture of his parents and beside it was...them? It was a picture of Hinata holding Boruto and Himawari on her lap.

Both children blinked,"I don't get it." Boruto pursed his lips.

Naruto shook his head,"Silly, I put the most important things in this locket. My family. I love you, Boruto." He kissed his son's forehead."And you Himawari." He kissed her forehead as well. The children smiled warmly at their father with rosy cheeks as they laid back down.

"And I love you, Uzumaki Hinata." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Ewwww!" Boruto grossed out as he covered his sister's eyes before she could see. He saw that one coming. Just as his parents saw his freak out coming."You guys are gross! Why do you do this to me?"

Naruto and Hinata chuckled, laying down and Hinata finally cut off the lamp. Though it was dark and time for them to rest they still heard Boruto whisper. "I hope they don't do that while I'm asleep."

"Goodnight, Boruto." Hinata whispered, in other words, she was telling him to be quiet and sleep.

So the three fell into there sleeps awaiting the next day. A day that would have a new adventure, new surprises, and new things. But it would always and forever hold the same love.

* * *

I do hop you guys enjoyed that. I really had fun writing this story. And this epilogue was especially fun to write. ;) Please, favorite and folly this story and myself. Also leave a review. If you are wondering why you should follow me, all I can say is...If you like NaruHina as much as I do I'll let you know I got more coming. In fact here's a previe to the next one I'm writing.

**Preview**

_Hinata was the most popular girl in school. She was beautiful talented, kind, smart and everything else that made her perfect. She always sat at the cool kids table and she was the second in command of her group. She was a wonderful gymnast and the teachers loved her. _

_Everyone loved her! Girls loved her, wanted to be her friend or even talk to her. They wanted to be her! Boys were always attracted to her, always doing things for her and always trying to ask her out. _

_She had many nicknames, The Angel, The Midnight beauty, Goddess among Goddesses, and so much more divine names. They practically worshiped the ground she walked on! No one could stop her and take control of her. It was simple, God just made her perfect. She was a gift from God._

_Nothing could stand in her way. Nothing!_

_Yet...Here she was, pressing her back against the wall with tightly shut eyes, completely terrified. She just wished she could turn invisible or just disappear. And _he_ just stood there, watching her with his hands in his pockets. Why wouldn't he go away!? Why wouldn't he just _disappear_!? Didn't he know who she was?!_

_Finally he stepped forward and she tried moving farther back, but it was impossible. She was cornered, opening her eyes just a little. She watched his curious face morph into a smirk. He knew. He knew her secret._

_"You're afraid of boys!" He pointed a finger at her face, which she stared at in horror. _Someone, please kill me now._ She thought to herself._

_"Well.." He said, pulling away and only giving her a little relief."That'll make it easier."_

_Hinata had a bad feeling about this."M-m-make what easier?" She asked, her eyes watering in fear. And he just smirked, so evilly._

_"To black mail you of course,_Angel_." _

_She fainted, though she wished she could have died instead._

**End**

I hope you guys are interested or excited! I know I am. Once again thank you guys!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


End file.
